What Draco Wants
by Draco's Danny
Summary: What Draco wants he always gets. When he finds a magical object that allows him to spy on Potter what he finds out is more than he bargained for. Drama, H/C, Slash, solo, tease,UST, Harry/Draco  My first HP fanfic, please review
1. Chapter 1

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 1

What Draco wants Draco always gets. Sitting alone in the compartment on the train heading back to school his usual sneer curled his lips as his eyes scanned once more over the page of the tiny and dusty book he had found this summer. What a miserable summer it had been until he found this little treasure hidden away in the back of his father's study. With his father gone there wasn't the usual bustle around the Manor. The silence of the place had driven his mother off to some place or another, probably to do more shopping. That was all the woman did anymore. So with Draco alone, save for the house elves, it was the perfect time for him to scour his father's study, a place always forbidden to him unless he was in trouble for something, which was often.

The gray of his eyes grew more stormy sitting on the train as he thought back to his discovery. He wondered if even his own father had known about it. He doubted it by the way the discovery itself was made. He was pulling out the books one by one from his father's shelf in the dark left corner of the room. His father never read books that he had ever seen. As he pulled on one particularly old, nondescript book a panel in the lower shelf popped open. It gave him such a fright as the wooden panel banged into his shins he leaped back, tripped over an armchair and landed on his rump. Shaking himself and looking around the room even though he knew he was alone, he brushed back his platinum blond hair from his eyes and stood up. He slowly made his way to the open panel and peered inside. There were many documents, books, amulets and some things he didn't know what they were laying on shelves with dust so thick he knew they must have been untouched for generations. What caught his eye was a small, red bound book with no title on the cover. As he picked it up he could feel power emanating from the thing in his thin white fingers that ran a shiver down his spine. The most evil Malfoy smile graced his thin pink lips as he slowly made his way over to the chair he had just tripped over. Flinging his long legs over one arm and resting his back along the other he opened the book and began to read.

It was an ancient spell book that so enthralled him he read it cover to cover in one sitting. The candles had gone low and when the house elves called to inquire about dinner Draco snapped at them to leave him alone and he would call the retched creatures if and when he ever needed them. The spells in the book seemed simple enough even when the book itself said some particular ingredient would be hard to come by. He knew it was easy enough now to just make a trip to Knockturn Alley and he could get anything he may need. Now all he had to do was figure out which spell in the book would be the most useful to him and how. After having read the book thoroughly he then scanned each and every spell again weighing the possibilities.

The name Potter crept into his mind time and again as it always did when he was trying to plan something such as this. How could he best Potter at something? It didn't matter what it was quidditch, magic, or how to get that smug prat down a notch a two. Beating him up, casting hexes at him, catching him in all sorts of transgressions never seemed to do anything but to get him even more praise and popularity. That was when he decided upon a spell and a companion spell called "See thine enemy" and 'Know thine advisory" It was perfect! If he could see and know what Potter was planning he surely could best him at it before Potter even had a chance.

Under the spell of what Draco now just called the "See Spell' there was a drawing of an amulet. It was large, oval shaped, much like a woman's cameo without the carving. Draco crept back to the cabinet with his wand and cast a 'lumos' charm to be able to see sense the sun had gone down hours ago. His heart about jumped out of his chest as there in a red velvet box was the very amulet he needed. The oval was black and cast no light from his wand tip. Even when he shown it directly at the surface it remained as black as a deepest, impenetrable shadow. There was delicately ornate scrolls around the outside of the oval, and a heavy silver chain clasped to the top. He carefully lifted the amulet from the box and inspected it for wear of the ages but found it was completely clear of dust and in pristine condition, unlike the other artifacts in the cupboard. He quickly hung the chain around his slim neck and slipped it under his silken midnight blue shirt. It felt cool against his skin but nothing more, no magic tingles, no bursts of foresight, nothing but the comforting heavy weight against his thin chest. He grasped it though the slippery silk and held it tightly in his fist as he made his way to the dining room for a spot of supper before going out for the evening.

His shower was quick, his hair care was not. He decided to slick it back tight to his skull as he had done in the first year. It had grown quite a bit longer now and framed his gray eyes to perfection he knew, but for tonight he did not want to be to easily spotted in Knockturn Alley. He wore just a dab of his father's expensive cologne so he knew he would smell of money and therefore get better service from the low life's who inhabited the place. He dared not use his own which had been made especially for Draco and only for Draco, a gift from his mother last Christmas. Donning on his father's black 'hiding cloak' which covered him from head to toe and then some would keep him out of sight and stop people from looking to closely.

With a small pop he apparated to a dark corner of the almost deserted, dank street unseen. He knew exactly where the apothecary was and with quick steps of his heavy black boots he made his way there just as the shop keep was closing the door. He stuck his boot inside the door jam. The rutty looking old man with his balding, stringy, long hair and pitted face smiled up at Draco with rotted teeth. The smell of fish assaulted Draco's delicate nose as the man shuddered "Sorry mate, juss closin up fer da nite" Draco cleared his throat and let his hood slide back just enough to reveal his pale thin features, his eyes showing the traditional Malfoy superiority and evil sneer "I don't think so." The old man took a step back "Yesh yesh so sorry Sir, always time fer a man o' yer distinction." "That's what I thought" said Draco as he stepped in the door. The scent of so many herbs, plants and foul things he could not identify assailed his senses as he began toward the man. Draco barked out the things that he wanted and watched with amusement as the old codger ran from jar to cupboard to gather what he needed. "This is more like it" Draco thought. He tossed a few galleons onto the counter knowing it was way to much to pay for the ingredients but would insure the shopkeeper's silence before he apparated back to the manor.

Draco closed the book in his lap and looked around the sunny compartment of the train, the knock for the food trolley had woken him from his reminiscing. He ordered a few pumpkin pasties and some juice and sense no one else was looking he allowed himself what he considered a childish treat, a chocolate frog. Once inside the compartment again he opened the frog at once and devoured it before anyone could catch him. Without even looking at the card inside he tossed it out into the hallway to be rid of the evidence that Draco Malfoy would stoop to such a common thing. He smiled up at his trunk in the over head compartment and patted the side with a loving caress with his left hand, the white of his skin seemed alabaster against the blackness of the trunk. His eyes gazed out at the passing country side as his right hand reached up to his chest and clutched the amulet he had not taken off sense that first time he placed it around his neck. He needed just three more things to complete his spell, three things that would have to come from Potter himself. He was not sure exactly how go about acquiring them but he knew the opportunity would arise all in good time.


	2. Chapter 2

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 2

The sorting and the feast went as it usually did. There were no big surprises as to who would be sorted to Slytherin House. Draco knew most of them already if by nothing else their families reputation and wealth. Draco sat up a bit taller and placed his best Malfoy mask upon his features as he politely applauded and gave a curt nod to each new face. Soon enough they would know exactly who ran the Slytherin dorms and would fall into line with all the other lackeys. It was all such a bore.

That night he laid in his bed staring out at the moon as the clouds danced across it's luminescent face. Though he barely noticed the beauty of it, his mind was on a more important matter. With a sigh he sat up in the four poster, his green silk pajamas settling over his thin shoulders. His arms wrapped around his legs, he rested his chin onto his knees. He knew there would be no sleep for him that night if he didn't figure out how he was going to get from Potter what he needed. It wasn't like he could just go up to the boy and ask. Slowly his head turned toward the bedside table, the moon light shining on his blond hair, to where the little red book and his wand laid. Having a room to himself did offer many advantages. He knew he could keep such precious things laying about undisturbed by greasy little fingers of the underlings. His secrets were safe here.

"Accio wand, accio book" he muttered. The objects snapped into his hands as expected. That was a spell his mother had taught him as soon as he could form the word. Lighting his wand tip, his fingers felt for the ribbon that marked the spell's place in the book that he so desperately wanted to perform. He studied the 'see spell' once again even though he had committed it to memory long before he left the manor. He had the two small vials of potion ready, just waiting for the small bits of Potter he needed. As he understood the spell he needed two eyelashes, one from each eye. Other than having Crabbe and Goyle hold him down and Draco plucking them himself he could not think of another way. That plan of course would not do. For one thing Potter would be sure Draco was up to dark magic and it would give it all away. The other thing was that the spells were something Draco wanted to do by himself. It wasn't like Crabbe and Goyle would ever do anything without Draco's orders, they just weren't that smart.

Draco's fingers raised and caressed over the inky blankness of the amulet. He knew once he was able to get Potter's eyelashes and finish the spell he should be able to look into that blackness and see exactly where Potter was and what he was doing. He ran his thumb over the cool flat surface of the stone as his mind tried to imagine Potter's face there looking back at him. A genuine smile spread across his lips. He gave a soft sigh, his slender body raising and falling with it. He stared down at the amulet. Tucking it away under his pajama top his eyes fell onto the next spell in the book.

"Know thine advisory" This spell, though much easier to create, he didn't fully understand what exactly it was suppose to do. He knew the two spells usually went hand in hand but could be used separately. He would do that if he had to but he really didn't want to. He wanted the full affect. Draco was accustomed to having it all and all is what he would get, one way or another.


	3. Chapter 3

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 3

All during breakfast Draco's eyes kept casting toward the Gryffindor table, toward Potter in particular. "Does that boy even know a wrinkle free charm for his clothes? Why doesn't that Granger girl take pity on him and do it for him?" Draco shook his head in disbelief thinking "Here is the supposed savior of the wizarding world looking like he just rolled out of bed in the clothes he slept in!" Another thought unbidden came to him "If he dressed decent and did something with his hair he would be really good looking" Even Draco could admit that Potter was easy on the eyes.

With a sigh he held out his hand and muttered "Accio pumpkin juice" and the pitcher flew into his fingers. With a shocked expression he looked at the pitcher in his hand, up at Potter, and back to the pitcher. Could it be that simple? Could he just call an eyelash to him with a simple charm? Well there were the glasses to contend with. The lash could get stuck mid flight. "So" Draco thought "I have to wait until he takes them off. How am I going to get him to do that?"

Just then the owl post made itself known. Huge silent wings fluttered down from all over the great hall. Draco's own eagle owl gracefully dropped the Daily Prophet and a small package from his mother into his lap. It gave a jerk of his head as if such menial tasks were beneath him and took off into flight again. As Draco looked up the puny owl owned by the Weasel plopped itself right into a cereal bowl splashing it's owner and Potter with milk. The Weasel's face burned as bright as his hair when the Granger girl handed them both piles of burgundy house napkins to clean themselves with. Draco had his wand at the ready, as soon as Potter removed his glasses he muttered softly "Accio Potter left eyelash" He heard a bit of a yelp from Potter as his hand came up to cover his watering left eye.

"Oi, you OK mate?" Ron asked, his face still bright red from embarrassment.

"Yea yea just a bit damp is all" Harry muttered softly rubbing at his watering eye.

"We better hurry to potions. Professor Snape will have our heads for breakfast if we are late." said Hermione as she stooped to pick up that enormous bag of hers.

Draco took a small vial from his pocket labeled with an 'L' and dropped the tiny black hair into it. With a smile and a dignified bounce in his step Draco made his way to the dungeons for class.

Snape fluttered into class in his usual demanding way. Draco smiled up at his godfather though he knew the man wouldn't look at him, not just yet. He liked to start each term with his students reminded of what a dark menus he was. If he looked at Draco now he knew he couldn't keep up the act. Of course he rounded on Potter first thing. Draco didn't catch all of what was said but he knew it would be something minor turned major and cost Gryffindor thirty house points. With the flow of black robes like bat wings Snape made his way back to the front of the room and waved his hand over the board. The day's lesson appeared with several audible groans from the students. Draco's slick smile spread across his thin features as he recognized it as a potion his godfather had taught him the summer before last.

Draco waited to go to the ingredients cupboard until Potter did. He had hoped to knock Potter's glasses off and get the other lash. When he did though Potter's instinct brought his hand up to protect them. "Oi, watch it Malfoy"

"Sod off and get out of my way, you ignorant prat"

"Hey, I'm not the one..."

"Is there a problem here gentlemen?" came Snape's oily voice from behind them,

"No Professor" Draco said a bit to quickly which earned him a raised eyebrow from his godfather. Draco and Potter gathered up what they needed as fast as they could and headed back to their own seats.

As Draco set up his potions table he made sure the goblet with it's mirror like finish was placed where he could keep an eye on Potter. He did not seem to be having an easy time of it but that was nothing new. When he took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose as if his head hurt Draco was ready. With a whispered command "Accio Potter right eyelash" the delicate hair fluttered to his finger tip. Potter yelped and clutched at his right eye as a single tear slid down his cheek. That was all Snape needed to deduct another twenty points from Gryffindor for disrupting his class.

Skiving off his next class Draco practically ran to his room deep inside the dungeon dorms. He had what he needed to complete the 'see spell'. A part of him wanted to wait until he had all the ingredients for both spells so he could do them at the same time but the more childish and impatient part of himself won out. Draco opened his trunk and pried his fingers into the hidden compartment along the side. He did have private rooms but he still didn't want to leave potions out in the open for the house elves to find either. A book was one thing, potions were another. With glee he removed the two vials from his robes and shook them holding them up to the light to see the small black eyelashes within. An image of those bright green eyes flashed into his mind. Draco admired Potter's eyes, the color was so deep, like a forest and could burn with such intensity whenever he glared at him.

Draco carefully removed the amulet and laid it on the desk. Next to it he set out the four vials, two potions, two others labeled 'L' and 'R'. He carefully unstopped the potions and then one at a time he placed each eyelash into the vials. He had to be careful to remember which was left and which was right. With a gentle shake of each he watched the murky potion become clear and looked almost like tears. He grabbed the book up one more time to double check the incantation even though he knew it by heart. He lifted the right vial and gently poured it onto the left side of the amulet. It was a mirror amulet so the potions had to be poured onto the opposite side to get an accurate image. The stone of the amulet seemed to absorb the liquid as if Draco was pouring it into a bottomless black well. Next, he poured the left potion onto the right side of the stone and watched it too disappear. Carefully he lifted the amulet and pressed it to the middle of his forehead and recited the first part of the incantation. "With thine minds eyes let me see the face of mine enemy." He lowered it to pressed it to each of his own eyes carefully and let it rest between them reciting "May only thine eyes see mine enemy and no one else. This magic is for mine eyes only and all others shall be blind to it" Draco then lowered the amulet and let it rest on his chest right over where his rapidly beating heart thumped loudly. "This to mine purpose, this for mine protection and for mine own desire, so mote it be." He slipped the long silver chain around his neck.

The amulet became warm against his bare chest. He held it out in both of his hands and stared at the black stone and waited. The elegant scroll work along the edge of the amulet slid out more along the sides and became larger, the blank surface began to swirl with inky shadows as Draco stared at it. He carefully walked over to the edge of his bed and sat staring at the stone waiting to see Potter's face. Where would he be now? Which class did he have now? The swirls began to show hints of color, greens and browns and a hint of red. Slowly, so slowly the swirls moved as if a tide pool in a small creek catching autumn leaves. Finally the swirling began to slow even more. There! Yes, there he was! He could make out the back of Potter's head and rumpled robes. He knew it was Potter by his tell tale disarray. There were trees and ah yes that oaf Hagrid's hut. Harry must be in Care of Magical Creatures class. Such a waste.

Draco was thrilled as the blood seemed to race in his veins, the excitement that he had done it properly, the knowledge that now he could peek at Potter whenever he wanted. He also felt a pang of disappointment that he couldn't see Potter's face. He wanted to be able to see Potter, angry, sad, yelling. He wanted to see the look of defeat on Potter's face when Draco bested him at every turn. His fingers caressed the edges of the amulet and it moved! The image did seem to scroll over a bit. Carefully Draco pressed on the side of the amulet and the image did indeed roll to the one side. He could now see Potter's profile. He touched it again and there, yes there now he could see Potter's face. It was a bit distant but he could see it all the same. Draco let his finger then press at the bottom of the amulet and Potter's face became bigger. He zoomed all the way in until Potter's face filled the amulets surface. Potter was smiling and laughing. Draco smiled himself but his was one of a much different sort. It boggled Draco's mind that the image in his hands was actually taking place right that very moment. He was watching Potter as he was at that exact time.

He curled up onto the bed and propped his back against the many pillows piled up there. He sat and stared at Potter, loosing himself in the image. He saw Potter look over his shoulder back at the castle and then mutter something to the Granger girl. The girl looked back over her shoulder as well and just shrugged and it seemed as if she said "So what" and turned back toward whatever monstrosity the giant was trying to pawn off as a kitten.

When Draco zoomed out a bit to see the others around Potter they had all turned back to head toward the castle. Draco looked at the expensive watch his father had given to him last Christmas and saw it was lunch time. He placed the amulet under his robes to hide it before making his way down to the great hall. He didn't notice how hungry he had become. He felt a bit worn out from the magic he had used and needed to replenish himself. By the time he made it to the Slytherin table he found a seat off to himself. Crabbe and Goyle grabbed seats across from him and he just gave them his usual glare. Of course they didn't notice, they never did. They could not see past the plates mounded with food in front of them. He decided it was a good opportunity to test the spell. "Look what I found last summer" he tried to sound nonchalant. He pulled the necklace from his robes and took a look. He was just in time to see Potter's image toss his head back slightly in a laugh.

"Waff it?" Crabbe said with a mouth full of roast chicken and potatoes. Draco scowled up at him and leaned over to show the boy what he wore around his neck.

"Pretty ain't' it?" said Goyle, thankfully with no food in his mouth to spit on the amulet.

"Yes, but what do you see?" Draco looked down and saw Potter carefully place a bit of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Um.." said Crabbe "An old ladies necklace if you ask me"

"What color is the stone to you?" Draco asked impatiently and shook the piece a bit for emphasis. Crabbe and Goyle just looked at each for a moment and both said in unison "Black".

With a satisfied nod Draco took one last look back at Potter at the table before him and then at the mirror surface and sure enough at the exact same time the fork was lifted to Potter's mouth once again.

Draco knew he could not skive off anymore classes without causing suspicion. That hag McGonagall was an eagle eye that was for sure. Perhaps her animagus was the wrong one. Then again she was sneaky like a cat and as light footed. That woman could sneak up behind you and you'd never know she was there. That thought gave Draco a shudder as he slid behind his usual desk and took out his text book and wand. He no longer had to turn in his seat to see what Potter was up to. The chain on the amulet was long enough where he could slip it out from his robes and hold it in his clenched hand. No one would see it was there. He didn't dare peek at it to often in this class. Who knew what other talents the Gryffindor Head of House had up her sleeve. Draco couldn't help himself, he had to take peeks every now and then just to see what the little prat was up to. As usual he was head to head with that know it all Granger and turned his turtle into a rabbit with a shell and stubby tail. He could hear Granger saying "No, no, flip swish tap, like this." Of course, her rabbit was perfect. Draco had almost forgotten his own turtle in front of him. He was able to transfigure it into a rabbit but it had the markings of the shell in the fur on it's back. Draco thought it looked pretty cute that way but was docked points anyway. He tried his best not to scowl up at the head witch.

After dinner Draco went straight to his rooms. He had had enough of people. He tried to tell himself it was because he had spent the whole of the summer alone and wasn't used to being around so many all of a sudden. He needed time to be by himself. He needed to work out exactly what he was going to use the amulet for and how to get the next piece of Potter he needed to complete the 'Know spell" Really what he wanted to do was get back and watch the images on his amulet again.

His suite included a bathroom that was magicked from a closet into a very large room complete with shower, privy and a very large bath. Draco thought five people could sit comfortably in that tub and it was all for him. He undressed in front of the three mirrors positioned so that he could see his body from every angle. He ran his hands over the milky smooth skin of his chest and flat belly admiring the work that being a quidditch player had begun to shape him into. He would have to go flying more often to cure the loss of definition he had suffered over the lazy summer and get himself back into shape for the game. None the less his hands roamed over his long legs, he flexed his foot up onto his toes and cupped the calf muscle of his right leg. He smiled feeling the strength there. He loved the way he looked. He thought of himself as the perfect specimen of the aristocrat that he was. He turned and looked over his shoulder at the roundness of his rear. Yes, even his ass was perfect. It was round and shapely dropping down to the perfect cheek where it met his strong thin legs. Draco turned to look at himself from the front again. His hand caressed down his lower belly to just over his pubic mound and stared at his half erect penis. His head tilted to the side as he stared a himself. He knew he was above average in that department from showering with so many boys before becoming the king of the dorms and getting his own room.

Potter's face flashed in his mind once more. Draco lifted his hands to his forehead and dug his fingers into his hair pulling slightly in frustration. "Why does he keep popping into my mind no matter what I'm doing? Why does Potter matter so damn much? Well, because he has been the bane of your very existence. He has beaten you at everything. Everything! Even your father had more interest in Potter than in you" Draco gave out a scream of frustration and jumped into the steaming hot water of the bath. He took the fragrant soap and smothered it over the cloth and scrubbed his whole body so vigorously he was practically raw by the time he stepped out and wrapped himself into the plush Slytherin green robe. He marched into the bedroom and through himself on the bed even though he knew it was still relatively early.

He grabbed up the amulet and held it in his hands. Anger and determination darkened Draco's eyes to the color of storm clouds. He looked down with a vengeance wanting to see Potter suffering, crying, laying in the hospital wing again, anything. When he gazed at the image that was what he thought he did see. The image was zoomed into Potter's face and his body seemed to be arching and writhing within his bed. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and panting. His dark pink tongue slid out and licked his lips. His seemed to be moaning by the way his throat worked. With a shock that something terrible might actually have happened Draco zoomed the view out further and he about dropped the necklace. Harry wasn't hurt, he wasn't having a nightmare, far from it.

Draco's eyes scanned from Potter's face down his bronzed bare chest to the flat of his stomach. His hand was wrapped around his hard groin and was stroking from root to tip in such a slow teasing pace. Potter's legs were bent and spread out to the side like a frog's. His one hand slide over his tanned thigh to cup his balls and massage them. Draco looked up at Potter's face again and just in time to see him open his eyes and arch his back. The head of his penis was bright purple as Potter's grip tightened and his hips began to pump up and down to meet the thrusts of his hand. His mouth was uttering words that Draco could not make out. All thoughts were lost in Draco's head when he saw Potter's mouth open into a yell, his whole body tensed, arching his back. His hand pumped so fast it was a blur in Draco's image but the white liquid that covered Potter's chest and belly was quite clear. Potter fell to the bed, stroke one more time and another pool of the liquid fell into his hand before he was completely limp, sweating and panting.

Draco sat there staring into the amulet and he felt he could almost smell Potter's sweat covering his body. The scent so familiar from all the quidditch matches they fought together. He licked his lips and watched as Potter recovered his breath. "What did he think of? Who did he think of, that Cho chic, the Weaselette? Maybe Granger or Weasely. OK, that was just gross" Draco shuddered and pushed the image of a naked Weasel out of his mind thankful that at least it did wilt his own erection a bit. He looked into the image again in time to see Potter cast a cleansing spell, slip on his over sized boxers and roll over to sleep.

Draco slid under the silken sheets of his own bed and closed his eyes. Try as he might he could not get the image of Potter's face out of his mind. The way he looked as he licked his lips, the way he yelled out as he came, that beautiful naked body sprawled out over the sheets catching his breath. Who knew Potter hid such a gorgeous body under all those rumpled clothes. Draco ignored the ache of his own. He knew if he tried to relieve himself it would be Potter he saw in his mind and he could not have that. Draco had come to terms with his own sexuality long ago, though he had never told a single person. He knew he was gay from his first year at Hogwarts when showering with all those boys excited him. He knew girls did nothing for him. Rumor had it that he dated a lot of girls but that was by design and were spread by those he told to do so. The fact was he was alone. There was no one he cared about and it was just to risky to come out as a homosexual just yet. He had to maintain his image of power and grace or all would be lost. All that he had worked so hard for would be gone, ground up in the rumor mill he so carefully controlled. Yet another image of Potter smiling at him as if he was right in front of him, taunting him made Draco groan and cover his head with his pillow and beg for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 4

Draco had become obsessed with the amulet and all that it showed him. Mostly it was what he had expected, classes, hanging out with his friends, parchment after parchment of homework. Draco looked into the image as often as he could. He would watch Potter as he walked through his everyday life. He laid in his bed and watched Potter sleep,the slight rise and fall of his chest. Potter became his every thought. He learned what he liked to eat. He memorized the nuances of each type of Potter's smiles. The bright, crooked smile of something amusing that caught Potter off guard was Draco's favorite. When he smiled like that his face seemed so open, so innocent and his eyes would shine. Draco realized he had to be more careful the day in the great hall during dinner Potter threw his head back in such a loud belly laugh it caught Draco as well and he laughed with him. Everyone else around him looked at him as if he had gone mad sitting there by himself laughing.

Late one night when Draco couldn't sleep he dug the necklace from his pajama top and thought that he would peek into Potter's bed and watch him sleep. His face seemed so innocent, so peaceful when he wasn't having one of his nightmares, which Draco found out were quite common. This time he was surprised by what he saw. Potter was sitting in front of the fire in the common room just staring at the flames. Tears rolled down his cheeks unbidden. He made no attempt to wipe them away. His eyes were dark and lifeless as he sat on the sofa, his arms laid limply at his sides. "What is wrong with him that he just sits there like that? Did his girlfriend break up with him?" Draco knew Potter had no girlfriend at the time. "Was it the war? Did someone he know die? Gods he looks awful. I have to find out. I have to finish the other potion. Maybe that will give me some clue." Draco could feel his own heart breaking seeing Potter in so much pain. He wished he could go to him and comfort him. Draco slid down into the covers and propped the image of Potter up so that he could stare at him until he fell asleep.

Though the other potion was easier to make he did need a lot more of it. It wasn't like the 'See spell' where he just needed to do it once. It was something that he himself would have to drink from time to time to keep the spell alive. At the manor he had made several vials of the potion. He had no idea how long the effect would last, though he was sure to bring along plenty of the raw ingredients with him from home. He didn't want Snape to know what he was up to and knew the Professor was adamant about his stock room. What he needed now was hair from the crown of Potter's head. He had tried to think of every possible situation where he could get a hold of it on his own but now he knew that he would need the help from Crabbe and Goyle. So when he woke the next morning he spoke to them at breakfast. It would all seem routine to them so he wasn't worried that they would know he was up to something more than what it appeared. There was a usefulness in their stupidity.

Draco nodded just as Potter had gotten up from the table alone. He had not eaten a bite of food that Draco had seen and he still looked horrible. He wondered if Potter had slept at all the night before or if he spent the night sitting on the couch blankly staring into the fire. Draco gave the boys a few steps head start and then followed behind them. He really didn't want to do it this way but he saw no other choice. Just as Draco exited the great hall he heard the familiar crash of Potter being knocked to the floor. That was his cue. Draco swooped in on Potter from behind and grabbed the hair at the crown of his head with his right hand he yanked as hard as he could pulling Potter's head back to look up at him. Potter's eyes were red rimed and shallow but the usual dark anger stared up at Draco with hate. Draco kept the usual Malfoy sneer on his practiced lips. "Down in the floor again, aye Potter? Seems to me this is right where you belong. Pity there is no mud for you to wallow in. Oh wait, Granger is still in the dining hall stuffing her fat face, is she?" Potter growled up at Draco but knew there was nothing he could do with the three of them surrounding him. "Let go of me NOW Malfoy or you will pay, I swear it!" Draco gave Potter's head a shake hoping to pull out more hairs while he yanked his hand back. Potter let out a yell as his hand came to the top of his head trying to grasp at Draco's wrist.

"What is the meaning of this?" came the familiar shriek of Professor McGonagall.

Draco sneered with his hand still wrapped in Potter's hair. "Nothing Professor, just helping Potter here up after a slip. Isn't that right Potter?" With that Draco pulled his hand up as if to help Potter from the floor. When he released his grip he was happy to see quite a few hairs entwined in his fingers and quickly shoved his hand into his robe pocket.

"Is that correct, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall looked down at the boy still on the floor. If she raised her eyebrows anymore they would disappear into her graying hair.

"Um.. yea.. sure Professor, I'm fine" Harry said as he scrambled to his feet just as Ron and Hermione hurried toward him.

"Well then you best be off to class." She glared at the blond boy who was so much shorter than herself "Please do be more careful next time, Mr. Potter".

"Yes Professor" Harry muttered and he slung his book bag over his left shoulder, his right hand rubbing at the top of his head where the hair was pulled out. "Come on" he said to his friends as they made their way down to the dungeons, his shoulders hunched and a defeated look on his face. Draco noticed this posture and didn't need the amulet to tell him what was going on down the hall.

"Now off with all of you" McGonagall clapped her hands three times quickly "Move it along now or I will have words with your Head of House."

Crabbe and Goyle made haste down the corridor after the trio but Draco made a bit of a detour to the restroom just outside the potion's classroom. Carefully Draco laid out a towel with his left hand setting it on the counter. He withdrew his clenched right hand, holding it over the towel he carefully opened his fingers. Draco's face lit up when he saw just how much hair he was able to acquire. Potter must have a bald spot but with all that mussed up hair who would notice. Draco counted fifteen hairs, which he carefully added to the long thin vial he carried with him. He held it up to the light and stared at the long dark strands. Potter's hair did not feel as he had thought it would. He thought it would be course and thick, but once his fingers were full of it he found it soft, silken almost. Thick yes, but smooth and warm and soft. Draco quickly put the vial back into his pocket and rushed to class only a few minutes late. Snape would never dock points from Draco and he knew this, he counted on it.

The rest of the day was dreadfully long and boring. All Draco wanted to do was go back to his room and finish the final spell. He was unable to pay attention to any of his classes, which was no big deal really, he rarely did and still made passing marks. His hand went to his pocket often to fumble and caress the vial full of Potter's hair. Several times the feel of it entwined in his fingers came back to him so vividly, how soft, how warm. A small explosion in the far corner of the charm's classroom saved Draco from this line of thought as he joined in on the laughter though he had no clue what had actually happened.

At dinner Draco ate a quick bite, grabbed up a few rolls and made his way to his room as quickly as possible. Once inside his safe haven he dug in his trunk for one of the vials for the 'Know spell' and carefully shook it. His face screwed up as he saw the thick liquid that he knew he would have to swallow. It was lumpy and had an odd sickly yellow color to it. He knew that was exactly what it was suppose to look like but that didn't make it look any more appetizing. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the vial of Potter's hair. "The hair of my advisory" He removed one single strand and placed it into the vial of the yellow goo. He had to use a wooden stick to push it down into it because it was so thick. He had to shake it exactly the same way twenty four times. Draco paced the room with his eyes closed as he concentrated on keeping his movements steady and counted exactly to the proper number. When he opened his eyes and looked at the vial he let out a sigh of relief. The potion in the bottle was no longer a thick, sickly yellow but had turned more of an amber color and was clear. It looked much like apple juice and Draco hoped it tasted just as good.

Without haste Draco popped the stopper with his thumb and tipped the whole vial of potion down his throat at once. It had a slight bitter sweet taste to it but all in all it wasn't as bad as some of those horrid potions Madam Pomfrey poured down him.

Draco waited for something to happen but when he felt no different his shoulders slumped. He picked up the book again and read over the spell twice. Yes, he had done everything perfectly. He knew the potion was correct, what had gone wrong? He flopped back onto his bed and let his legs hang over the side with a loud sigh. He knew he had done everything right so why wasn't it working? He reached under his robes and pulled out the amulet and peered inside. He could see Potter still at the table though his plate was pushed aside. He had finished eating. The Weasel though was still stuffing his face and the Granger girl had her face covered in a book. "Gods I wish they would hurry up" Draco heard inside his own head but it sounded like Potter's voice not his own. He quickly sat up on the bed and stared at the necklace with wide eyes. "How in the bloody hell does Ron eat so much and not get sick?" Potter's voice rang in Draco's mind.

With a yip and a leap from the bed Draco spun around the room. "It worked! It worked! I can hear his thoughts!" he cheered to himself. He let the amulet drop and waited to hear more. When all was silent even in his own mind he picked up the amulet once again and peered in. He saw Potter look over at the Slytherin table and sigh "He's not there" Potter thought. "Who's not there?" Draco thought and then realized that Potter was looking right where he himself had sat just before rushing up to his room. "Why would he be looking for me? Probably glad I'm not there to trip him up again or something." Just then Granger lowered her book and mouthed some words that Draco couldn't hear. "Not the library again" Potter thought and with a mental sigh he nodded and followed the girl out of the dining hall and up the stairs.

Draco stayed in his room sitting in the over stuffed chair by his fire and watched as Potter did his homework. It was amazing he got anything done with his eyes drawn to the windows and his mind on flying. He longed to be out on the quidditch pitch alone with his broom. Potter looked up quickly as it seemed Granger was yelling at him for not working on his transfiguration essay and then Potter's mind was back to the dull drum of the work. Draco thought 'Well this is no fun" and got up to go take a leisurely bath.

When he was clean, sweet smelling and draped in his favorite navy blue silk pajamas Draco curled up into bed. He pulled out the amulet once again and had to blink a time or two. Potter was naked laying on his belly. His left hand was trapped under his groin and his right up under his chest. His hips were arching back and forth and Draco heard a distinct moan inside his mind. Potter's moan instantly woke up parts of Draco he hadn't touched sense returning to school. Just as his own hand slid down to the waist band of his pants he heard something that made him stop. "Malfoy, yes Malfoy, touch me!" Draco almost dropped the amulet when he heard Potter moan his own name. He was so shocked that his hands shook. Again it came, the moan of Draco's name in Potter's voice so loud he felt that he was right there with the boy. Draco sat up, his own hardness forgotten in this new revelation.

Draco was given not only Potter's moans but his mental images as well. He could see what Potter was fantasizing about. He could see Potter in his own mind spread out on his back naked with Draco's pale body kneeling between his knees. His left hand stroking Potter's long length as his other hand roamed all over his tanned body. The contrast of the skin tones was amazing, but then again this was Potter's image of how they would be. Potter arched his back and raised his hips in his mind but in the amulet his hips pressed further into the bed. "Oh please, Malfoy oh gods yes please harder make me cum for you Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" In the mirrored necklace Potter's hips trusted faster and harder. In Potter's mind Draco placed both hands covering his cock pumping hard and fast. "Malfoy, oh gods don't stop I'm going to cum oh shit yes!" Looking into the amulet Draco saw Potter press his hips hard into his own hand trapped under his body, the muscles of his ass cheeks hollowed, his head raised up and thrown back. Draco could hear the moans and cries of release coming from Potter's own mind but not from his throat. In his mind he saw Potter laid out onto his back as he came into Draco's hands. Draco then used Potter's own cum to stroke himself off and came all over Potter's chest and belly. The mental Potter chuckled as his chest heaved with each breath. He dipped his finger into Draco's cum and brought it to his lips and lick it clean.

"NO, no, no more, this isn't real, this can't be" Draco dropped the amulet and felt the heavy thud of it against his chest. He stood up and laced his fingers into his thin silky hair and paced the room. "What the hell just happened?" Draco's mind was buzzing with moans, images, both mental and mirrored. His own cock throbbing from them all but he was used to ignoring it's demands. Draco stopped in his tracks, his right hand covered his chest over his heart. He could feel the flutter of it on his palm. His face was frozen in shock with his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open and dry. "Could, could, no it can't be. I won't allow it" He made his way over to the chair by the fire and sat with his elbows on his knees, his fingers still entwined in his hair. A sharp pain shot through his heart so deep it made him gasp and clench at his chest. "No no it can't be. We are enemies. He hates me. I hate him. Oh gods!" Another pang in his heart that made him curl his chest around his hand. Could he be sick? Could he be having a teen aged heart attack? He curled up into the chair in a ball like a child. Every time he thought "He hates me. We are enemies" he felt that sicking pain again. He awoke the next morning still curled in the chair with tear stained cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 5 

It was a bright Saturday morning, not that Draco noticed. He woke up and winced at the crook in his back from sleeping curled up in the chair all night. He arched his back and tried to massage his right shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom. He decided a quick shower would be best so that he didn't miss the already late breakfast. He found he was quite hungry after not eating much at super last night. He leaned over the porcelain sink to get a good look at his eyes." Ugh, I look horrible. Actually I look just like Potter did yesterday minus the being on the floor bit". After doing his hair which always took a considerable amount of time Draco decided his eyes looked well enough that he didn't need any charms.

He dressed in his best jeans and a tight gray long sleeved shirt. He knew this looked good on him and he did want to look nice for the the first Hogsmead trip of the season. He had no real reason for going into town, he always ordered anything he wanted from owl post or would have Mother send it to him. He figured he would go and sit in the Three Broomsticks and drink butterbeer until he was sick. He might find a dark corner and watch Potter as he and his pathetic friends tried to stretch a galleon as far as it could go. Now, if he had his way he would lasso Potter into the nearest clothier and dress that boy properly. Draco tried desperately to erase the thoughts of that gorgeous naked body he had seen in the amulet and how he could best dress it to show off all it's assets.

Draco had made it to the Great Hall just as the trio were walking out. He quickly stood by the grand staircase and looked into the amulet. He saw Potter walking out with a bored expression on his face, nodding here and there as his friends spoke. Draco saw him turn his head in what had to be in his direction and Potter's expression changed. Was it Draco's imagination when the image of Potter seemed to soften? Did his eyes scan to the floor and back up? His eyes seemed a brighter green and Draco distinctly heard Potter's voice whisper a soft "Wow" before his sleeve was pulled in the opposite direction by the Granger girl.

Draco had to turn and walk down a deserted hallway for just a bit. He knew he could not cover up the huge natural smile that shone all over his face. That one thought, that one small word told Draco all he needed to know about his struggles of the night before. He knew that he wanted Potter. He couldn't say he was in love with him. He didn't even know if he was capable of such an emotion but he knew without a doubt that he wanted to have Potter. The Malfoy family had always been about propriety, about appearances. He had never seen his father look kindly upon his mother, let alone hug her or tell her he loved her. His mother's show of affections always came in the form of gifts or a slight touch to the shoulder. This is not what Draco felt about Potter. He wanted to touch Potter, he wanted to hold his hand, hold him close to his body. He so desperately wanted to feel that silken hair in his fingers again but caressing this time, slowly letting the stands slip through his fingers. Maybe that "Wow" meant Potter didn't hate him as much as he thought he did. Maybe.

Draco decided to skip breakfast at the school and figured he could probably pick up something better at the Three Broomsticks. He waited until he saw Crabbe and Goyle leave together and gave them a good head start. He just didn't feel like dealing with the oafs today. He walked slowly along the path leading into the small town keeping one eye on the amulet and the other on the road. He could only catch snippets of what Potter was thinking. Draco knew that Potter had learned to shield his mind which made things more difficult for him. With Potter being in public he was sure to guard himself even further. He wished that he could tap into every thought of Potter's rather than just the surface unguarded things. Right now all he could see was the small shops he walked into, or thoughts of which candy to buy over another.

Draco sat in the corner in the Three Broomsticks and ordered a light breakfast, tea and then his first butterbeer. As he sat nursing the drink he watched and listened. He could see the Granger girl talking excitedly nonstop about something or other and then he heard a mental groan from Potter "Aw geeze, what am I suppose to dress up as?" Draco brightened and sat up a bit straighter. "Oh yes the Halloween Ball is next weekend! I need to get something really sexy" Draco thought. He tossed the sum and then a tip onto the table and made his way to the best costumers in the town.

Draco wanted a costume that showed how he felt. He was lonely, he wanted and desperately needed his desire to be fulfilled. How could he put that across to the sales girl who just bounced up to him in bright blue pigtails and a canary yellow robe? Draco shook his head and told the girl he would just look around himself, thanks. He went to each rack searching for just the thing to express himself. Then he came upon the perfect costume. He would go as a vampire! His eyes searched around the room until he found another sales girl without pigtails and told her exactly what modifications he would need to the costume. Nothing off the rack was ever good enough for a Malfoy. Draco also knew that the amulet could be worn out in plain view of everyone but only he could see his true desire laying right there over his heart, the image of Harry Potter.

With his costume all set to be altered and delivered to the school Draco made his way back to the Three Broomsticks. He knew that Potter and his friends would eventually make their way there. He wanted to find a table where he could hide but still be close enough to hear what they were talking about. Just as he sat at a table hidden by a very large and gaudy pumpkin with a werewolf standing on top he heard Granger's voice calling to Ron to order her one too, whatever that was.

"So" said Hermione in a panting sigh as if she had been running "Have you decided yet what you want to be?"

Draco picked up the amulet and watched intently. It was nice to have sound for once to go with the images. Potter looked haggard with a pained expression on his face.

"No, I haven't any idea at all. I'm just not good at this sort of thing, Mione." Harry said as he accepted the butterbeer from Ron.

"Well I'm going as a cat" Hermione chirped

Ron laughed and slapped at the table "We could always make more polyjuice and get another cat hair from Millicent Bulstrode! OUCH!"

"That is not funny Ronald Weasley" Hermione said after she hit her boyfriend in the arm and tried to hide her smile from him.

Harry laughed openly until he saw Ron get hit. He tried to inhale some of his butterbeer and ended up choking on it instead.

Draco heard Potter's distinct mental mutter of "Oh bloody hell" as the Weasel patted his back.

Harry sputtered "Wh What about you Ron. What are you going as?"

"I thought a scarecrow, it would be easy enough to make" said Ron with a shrug.

Draco thought "Yea and you already have the raggedy clothes for it. Hey, aren't you wearing them now?" He had to cover his mouth to hide his snicker from being heard at the next table.

Harry cleared his throat after a long silence where Hermione and Ron were making eyes at each other. "Um hey, why don't I just go to the costume shop and see what I can come up with, OK?"

"OK Harry, we will come with you if you like" Hermione offered but her eyes seemed to beg a different story.

"No, no, I'll go and find something great and surprise you. You two stay here and have a drink on me" Potter saw the relief in his best friend's eyes and he gave her a wink tossing some coins onto the table.

"Alright mate, good luck then but don't get anything to poncy" Ron joked, which earned him an even harder slap on the arm.

Draco's eyebrows shot up at the word 'poncy,' So they knew their friend fancied boys, did they? Well that was good news for Draco. He waited until he saw in the necklace that Potter had entered the same costume shop he had just been in. Draco's brows furrowed as he pondered this. Surely there was no way Potter could afford anything in there. He watched as Potter ran through rack after rack but didn't pull anything out. Draco knew it wasn't the prices that kept him from choosing because Potter wasn't even looking at the tags. Finally he did pull something from the rack along the wall that Draco had not looked in and made his way back to the dressing room. Draco dropped the amulet back into his shirt quickly. The last thing he wanted to see was a naked Potter just now.

When darkness fell and everyone was due back on school grounds Draco was one of the last to arrive. He dragged his weary body down to the dungeon and into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him. He magically lit a few candles around the room for just enough light to undress by. He tossed his clothes into the bin for the house elves and padded his way naked to the bath. There he suspended candles around the steaming fragrant tub. The butterbeer buzzed in his head making him feel light and slightly dizzy. He loved this feeling of freedom even if he knew it was artificial. He tipped a toe into the bath water and winced, jerking it back out again. Then placing his rear on the edge of the tub he turned carefully as he slid his long slender body under the water. He allowed the hot water to cover his face and wet his hair letting the warmth seep into him. When he came up for air the steam helped keep his head buzzing. His hand wrapped around the amulet and he wished that Potter had one just like it so that he could see Draco here steeped in the steaming tub, naked and hard thinking of him.

For the first time Draco allowed himself to think of Potter the same way he had seen Potter think of him. His hand ran over his chest caressing the bubbles over his alabaster skin. When he passed over his left nipple he felt his half hard cock give a little leap. Draco bit his lower lip and pinched the delicate nub between his fingers. He exhaled a soft 'Ah" as his other hand wrapped around his cock. In his mind's eye he pictured Potter sitting on the edge of the tub just as he had a moment before. He heard Potter whisper seductively as he slipped onto Draco's lap, his hard cock and balls resting on his chest, his ass cheeks teasing his length. Potter was swaying his hips back and forth over Draco's belly and chest. He would draw his cock tip up close to Draco's mouth then jerk it away to slide his ass over his cock. Draco moaned as the mental Potter played this teasing game with him. In reality his hand grasped his cock tighter as he pumped under the hot water. He laid a finger on his pink full lower lip and would snake his tongue out almost licking it when the mental Potter's cock was almost in reach. Draco loved the tease, he loved the games and knew he could play them all night long if he wanted to. His mental Potter leaned forward and pressed his cheek near Draco's ear and whispered "You want me, don't you. I know you want me to be yours. Take me Malfoy, take me and make me yours" Draco moaned loudly and arched his back tilting his head to one side. "Yes, yes, ah gods Potter, mine!" his moan echoed slightly in the steam filled bathroom. The mental Potter pushed his hips forward once more letting his purple head caress Draco's lower lip then back again. Fantasy Draco placed his hands on Potter's hips and gripped them tightly to stop the game. Draco was close and knew this image would push him over the edge. His hands gripped and raised Potter's hips up enough to perch him on the head of Draco's swollen penis. Potter's voice moaned "Yes, that's it Malfoy make me yours." Draco let go of Potter's body and let the weight of it fall onto his cock. Draco grasped his own cock tighter and yanked as fast and hard as he could. In his mind he was buried deeply inside Potter's body looking up into his lust filled green eyes. Potter's head tilted back and when he looked down at Draco again he yelled out "Yours Malfoy, yes I belong to you, I'm yours." Draco thrashed in the water of the bath as his orgasm took him over. His whole body tense and arched as the steam swirled around the room.

He laid on his side in the tub catching his breath still dizzy and now sleepy because of the butterbeers and the amazing orgasm he just had. With trembling fingers he groped around his neck to find the amulet. He had to see Potter, no matter what he was doing. He had to look into the face he had just made love to in his mind. Draco had to rub off a few bubbles to clear the stone before he could see. What he saw was Potter laying fully clothed alone on his bed. His hands were clasped together behind his head on his pillow as he stared straight up at the ceiling. No thoughts came into Draco's mind so either Potter was closed off or the potion had worn off. Most likely the former but at the moment Draco didn't care. He would figure it out in the morning. Right now he was just happy to stare at Potter's image.


	6. Chapter 6

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 6

The Great Hall was all decked out in pure Halloween splendor. Hagrid's huge pumpkins were in each corner with corn stalks tied up behind them. Bats and candles flew in the air over head. Dance music blared from somewhere unknown. The house tables had been transformed into several small round tables surrounding a dance floor in the middle of the room, each adorned with a small glowing jack o' lantern.

Draco stood in the back corner where the Slytherin table usually sat. He had blackened his hair with a charm and slicked it back tight against his head. He had a natural widow's peek that fit the image perfectly. His costume both melted and glowed in the dim light. His tight black pants rose out of the dragon hide riding boots he wore shone to perfection. The white tuxedo shirt looked right out of the vampire text books. A cape with a tall collar raised up behind the back of his neck framing his pale face. He had cast a charm on his teeth to lengthen them into fangs. Draco needed no make up to appear pale for which he was glad of. The only thing he wore on his face was a heavy dose of eyeliner to accentuate his gray eyes. He ran his tongue over his teeth playing with the points as he waited for Potter to make his entrance. He didn't want to use the amulet that showed dark and menacing to others upon his chest. He wanted to be surprised when he saw Potter with his own eyes walk through the doors.

As Draco stood in the back he watched as most of Gryffindor house entered and parted ways around the tables. It amused Draco to see the houses each taking up tables where their house tables usually sat. He was getting impatient as he shifted from foot to foot waiting for Potter to make an appearance. He wondered if perhaps he was wrong and Potter wasn't coming. What if he couldn't afford the costume he took into the dressing room with him that day in Hogsmead. His hand grasped around the amulet as he contemplated looking to see where the boy was. Draco closed his eyes and with a sigh he let the necklace go, refusing to look. When he opened his eyes his lips curled around the new fangs. There standing in the doorway was a vision of Potter Draco couldn't have taken his eyes off if he had wanted to. There stood the fourth Musketeer in perfection of masculine beauty. From the huge plumed feather on his blue hat, down the shirt that hugged his chest but poofed out at the arms, tied back at bicep and wrist in white. Around his slim waist was a wide blue sash that hid the belt the held a long rapier at his side. The tights hugged every curve and muscle in his long quidditch toned thighs. The boots he wore came up over his knees with a wide cuff folded down, flapping slightly with each step. Draco knew that Potter would also have his wand tucked into the costume some where, he never went anywhere without it.

Draco looked into the amulet now and zoomed in for a closer look at Potter's face. His eyes seemed to be scanning the room though he never turned his head. His voice came clearly into Draco's mind "Where is he?" As Draco watched Potter's eyes he glanced up once in a while to see in which direction Harry looked, trying to find the person that seemed to have captured his attention. His heart felt a pain as he realized that Potter might actually have a date for this ball. It had never occurred to him before. Again Draco's eyes lowered to watch the mirror Potter. His eyes stopped scanning the room and rested in one place. "There" came the clear voice in his mind. When Draco looked back at Harry standing in the doorway he saw the boy looking directly at him. Draco tried to cast his look away, to appear nonchalant but he just couldn't. He stood there returning the boy's stare. "Oh wow, a vampire." Harry's eyes looked down at the floor and back up to Draco. "He.. he..he looks good. Damn it!' Harry turned quickly to put his back to Draco and walked swiftly to the opposite side of the room and to the refreshment table.

Draco slowly made his way around to that side of the room trying to get closer to Harry. Even if he got within a few feet of him it would be the first time in a very long time. Fighting in the hallways didn't count as being close to someone. Draco rubbed his fingertips together remembering the feel of that soft hair. Harry's back was toward him as Draco walked toward the refreshments.. He decided that going on the opposite side would be safest. He picked up a pumpkin decorated plate and slowly made his way until he was standing right in front of Harry. He waited for the boy to reach out for some treat and brought his hand on top of Harry's. His fingers tingled for a moment before Harry pulled his hand away with a quick snap. Draco tried to give him his best winning smile. Harry's eyes widened a little bit then he stared at Draco's fangs.

"Are those real?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco brought his hand up to this mouth and chuckled softly "No, just a charm. I'm not really a vampire, Potter."

Harry's voice became icy cold as he said "Could have fooled me." before he spun on his booted heel and stomped away.

"Damn it!" Draco cursed himself. His eyes cast down defeated when they rested on the plate Harry had been filling with food and sweets. He quickly picked it up and raced after him. "Potter, hey Potter." When he turned around with his eyes set dark as if ready for another fight with Draco, Draco simply held out his plate to him with a coy smile. "Um, you forgot this." Harry looked down at the plate in Draco's offered hand and slowly raised his own to take the plate without a word. "Was his hand shaking?" Draco wondered with a smiled. With a sick satisfaction he liked that he made Potter nervous.

Later that evening when Draco saw that Harry was dancing with the Weaselette he couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy when he saw the girl's small hands around Harry's waist. The fantasy from the other night was where in Draco's mind his hands were right there came back with such vividness Draco was glad for the cloak he wore to cover his lap. Draco grabbed the nearest Slytherin girl, some third year he didn't know the name of and headed toward the dance floor. He worked his way toward Harry in the crowded space. He made sure he accidentally bumped into Harry gently a few times. Each time giving the boy an abashed smile as an apology. Once Harry even gave him a small grin in return. "Is he doing that on purpose?" Harry wondered as Draco backed into him brushing their rears together. Draco gave a burst of laughter and then leaned in to pretend to whisper something to the girl he was dancing with. He held her hand up over them, gave her a few twirls and ushered her from the floor. He brought her to the table for a drink and left her there.

Draco melded back into the dark corner and simply watched Harry as he mingled, ate and danced with several different girls. When his curiosity got the better of him he would look down into the amulet and hear Potter's thoughts. He had drunk several butterbeers and his mind was looser, easier to read now. Draco had purposely drank only pumpkin juice and water to keep his own mind clear. Potter's eyes seemed to gleam as he smiled at Hermione and Ron as they sat on the same small chair side by side. "When will I find mine? Look at them. It's about time. Where is mine? Where is my love? Who could ever possibly love me? They all know I'm going to die soon anyway." With that thought Potter staggered toward the exit doors. Draco walked as fast as the crowd would allow, his cape billowing out behind him. He covered his mouth and undid the charm on his fangs quickly. He quicken his step racing Harry to the door. They met at the same place at exactly the same time as Draco had planned. He pushed Harry just enough to unbalance him and caught him in his arms before he could hit the floor. With a twirl to keep Harry's head spinning Draco quickly moved him into a dark corner and with a gentle smile leaned Harry up against the wall. "You OK there, Potter?"

Harry leaned his back against the cool stone wall and willed the room to stop spinning. "Uh yea, I'm fine, fine." he stammered as his eyes tried to focus.

"I'd say you drank a bit more than just butterbeer, my friend." Draco grinned at him.

"Yea." Harry chuckled. He picked up the amulet around Draco's neck and gazed into the inky depth. "This is cool."

As Draco looked down and into the amulet his head was filled with Potter's voice "He smells so good. I wonder if he feels as good as I dream. How, how do I get past him being such a prat? Gods, I must be drunk. I want to kiss him but I know he would hit me. Would it be worth it?" Draco heard all that in just the few moments that Harry held the amulet. Harry let it slip from his long fingers and it fell back with a slight thump against Draco's chest. Draco leaned his hand against the wall, he needed the support now. His whole body was shaking and his mind racing.

Draco looked into Harry's eyes trying to figure out what he should do. He knew that Harry was drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of the situation. But he may never have the boy this close to him ever again. His own voice rang strong in his own mind demanding "Mine!" and without even realizing it his mouth was covering Harry's. The other boy's tongue brushed his lips begging entrance and Draco moaned as he opened his mouth allowing the first touch of tongues. Harry draped his arms around Draco's shoulders and pulled his body closer leaning them both against the wall in the darkened corner. Draco's hand raised up to the back of Harry's neck allowing his fingers to caress in the silky hair he had so longed to touch. Their bodies melded together as the kiss deepened, Draco could feel Harry's hardness through the thin fabric of their pants and moaned even louder. "No, no, this isn't right. Oh gods, help me do the right thing for once." Draco whimpered as he parted the kiss and leaned his forehead against Harry's. His whole body trembled as his hands reached up and took Harry's wrists. He pushed his arms up against the wall and pinned the boy there. "Potter, no, we can't do this, not now. You are drunk and I will not take advantage of you like this."

Harry blinked at Draco a few times as the words seemed to seep into his alcohol ladened mind. "Malfoy" was all he whispered as his eyes seemed to darken slightly. Draco caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his hand as he stared at the boy he desired. "Potter, you know we can't do this now. I want to, gods, please believe me I want this more than anything. But it has to be right. You have to come to me when it's right. I'm here. Yours is right here in front of you waiting." With tears in his eyes Draco turned and walked as quickly as he could down to the dungeons and slammed the door to his room.

Draco paced his room in tight circles. His hands couldn't keep still. They clenched into fists and unclenched. When he went to grab at his hair he found it plastered to his head. He threw his head back and screamed. He was angry one moment, crying the next, pacing, sitting, going mad. "What is wrong with me? Why didn't I just take him? It would have been wrong. Sense when do Slytherin's care right from wrong? You love him. No! I can't! I can't! Oh gods, he wanted to kiss me. He let me kiss him. No, that is wrong, he kissed me. Oh hell, what difference does it make. It happened." He would cry with joy one moment and then in despair another. "He would never have done that sober. It was all just a drunken mistake to him. He probably won't even remember tomorrow morning and if he does he will hate me for taking advantage. Shower. I need a Shower. I need out of this ridiculous outfit."

Draco turned the shower on as hot as it would go. He stood there with his hands against the tiled wall letting the water stream down his narrow back. He let his tears come bitter and hot to be washed away down the drain. Part of his mind wanted to leap for joy at the closeness he thought he would never have, but he also knew it was wrong and false. He had allowed himself to become caught up in the moment and threw in his hand way to early in the game. Potter would never forgive him.

Draco laid in his bed with the covers up tight against his chin. He didn't dare look to see where Potter was. He couldn't bear to hear Potter's angry thoughts against him. He didn't want to see if he had gone back into the ball and had a good laugh over Malfoy making a fool of himself over the great Harry Potter. He couldn't look. He just couldn't bear it. His last thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep was "Mine, he was mine for a moment."


	7. Chapter 7

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 7

The following Monday Draco waited outside the potions classroom trying to look as if he was digging in his bag for something. He actually was waiting for Potter to arrive. Of course he would barely be on time so when Potter came around the corner in a hurry he just glanced at Draco. His footsteps faltered a bit and his brows furrowed as he looked at the blond There was a tiny shift in Potter's eyes before he disappeared into the classroom. Draco sighed and wondered what that expression meant. He didn't seem angry but Draco knew that Potter could hide behind a mask almost as well as he did. With another sigh Draco went in and sat at his desk.

After Snape's usual grand entrance, his bitter demeanor made known and demands placed upon the board the students went to work. As soon as he could Draco picked up the amulet and peered into it. Potter was staring at him. Draco shifted so he knew that the amulet was out of sight. He watched as Potter's long fingertips reached up and touched his lower lip just briefly. "He was there. His lips." was the voice in Draco's mind. It seemed flat and without emotion, just a thought, just words. Granger nudged Potter and once again they leaned over their cauldrons and began to work.

So Potter did remember the kiss. Now what was he going to do about it? Draco forced himself to do nothing. Part of him wanted to grab Potter and profess his love, to command those lips again, to pull Potter into his arms and never let him go. He knew he could do none of these things and so refused to even look at the amulet the rest of the school day. It was all this blasted spell's fault. If it hadn't been for the spells and the amulet he could still look upon Potter as the enemy. He could still go on pretending that he felt nothing for the 'boy who lived' but contempt and loathing as he had for so many years.

After supper Draco made a show of doing his homework down in the noisy common room. He knew he had been spending way to much time up in his room alone. A king can not rule behind closed doors all the time. He smiled and laughed and asserted his authority as he knew he should. The lot of if making him feel queezy in his stomach despite his light dinner. Around 7:00 that evening Draco excused himself and went up to his room at last. He pulled his boots off and set them out for the house elves to polish as he did every night and leaned back on his bed propped up by his many pillows. Taking out the amulet he peered in. He expected to see Potter with his friends or working on his homework. What he did see was Potter alone in a private room in the hospital wing facing a professional looking older man in a lab coat. Draco sat up surprised and stared at the amulet intently.

It seemed that on Monday nights Potter got counseling. From the thoughts that came so quickly into his mind from Potter's he knew this man as Doctor Bates, who had made an unbreakable vow not to repeat anything he heard, and not to ever use legilimens on Potter. Potter was free to think and tell this man what he wished him to hear. This was to Draco's advantage because Potter thought very carefully before answering any of the doctor's questions. He could not hear their voices but Potter's mind was like a running dialog. Draco, it seemed, dropped in the middle of the session.

"How do I feel when I'm in danger? What kind of whacked question is that? Of course I'm afraid, everyone is." None of this Potter said out loud. The look on his face was one of pondering. Flashes of images assaulted Draco's mind all from Potter's perspective. A huge troll's hand reaching out to grab him. Another face in the back of a professor's head. A white hot flash filled his body with writhing pain. The Dark Lord so close he could smell his putrid breath, his touch as cold as death. Over and over images so horrible filled Draco's mind. His body was covered in sweat and his hand was shaking so badly he could barely hold onto the amulet. He wanted to throw it across the room, to make it stop but he couldn't. If Potter had lived through all of this at least he could have the balls the watch the mere memories of it.

Draco had heard the rumors, he knew Potter went up against dangerous odds but it never really registered in his own mind what it would be like. In his comfortable, pampered little world his mind could not have conceived of what Potter's life really must be like. He felt so ashamed and chastised himself for being shallow and vain. As he blinked self loathing tears from his eyes he forced them back to the amulet. Potter was still thinking about how to answer the question.

The image of a graveyard filled Draco's mind. In Potter's memory he was hiding behind a tombstone holding his wand in his right hand. He looked down and saw the blood rapidly dripping to the ground though he thought it odd that it didn't hurt much at the moment. He knew he was going to die so what did one more wound matter? Draco saw the mirror Potter cover his face with his palms and rest his elbows on his knees. "Death, it always comes down to someone dieing. Gods I'm so sick of the death and the fighting. When I came out from behind that stone the day Voldemort came back I came out to face my own death. I know he will get me soon. I just have to live long enough to take him with me. So what is the answer to 'How do I feel when I'm in danger? Calm. I feel calm. Each and every time I feel that this is finally it and I will be dead and it will all be over. Yes, that is what I will say, calm"

Tears streamed down Draco's face blurring his vision. He knew Potter didn't have a death wish or he would never have survived this long. It was that someone wished it upon him long ago. "When I know that I'm going to die and that calmness comes over me I have the ability to fight harder. I can concentrate on my opponent and worry less about defensive skills. My mind is clear and blocking comes naturally but I.. I don't know how to explain it. I don't even really think about what spells I'm casting, I just do them. Only dumb luck has saved me so far. How long until that runs out? How long do I have left to live? A week, a day, a few more years? What does it matter really? I'm just a pawn in this war and as long as I fulfill my duty and take out Old Valdie with me that is all anyone cares about."

"No NO!" Draco screamed at the mirror Potter as he watched the boy's eyes darken and a hardened look set upon his face. "No! Someone cares! I'm right here you stupid defeatist prat! I told you! I told you at the ball! Yours is right here. RIGHT HERE DAMN IT!" Draco threw the amulet but the chain pulled it back and it hit him over his already aching heart. He fell against the pillows and put his hands on either side of his head. He thoughts raced in his mind "What am I going to do? What can I do? Gods all these years I thought him so high and mighty. I thought he was flaunting his fame in my face when all along... all along it was nothing more than defeat he felt, anger at being used as a pawn, a weapon of destruction. Oh Potter! Here I was taunting him, tormenting him even more. Sending out minions to do him even more harm. I'm no better than the Dark Lord. Well OK, not that bad but I honestly had no idea."

Curling up on his side Draco forced himself to look into the necklace again. He wanted to know the truth. Wasn't this why he did the spells in the first place? Know thine advisory? No, actually it wasn't the reason at first. When he learned the spells he wanted to use them as a weapon to learn how to best Potter, to make his life even harder. Shame racked Draco, tearing at his heart with such force it made him gasp out a sob. "Things change. I can make them change and I swear I will."

Potter's voice filled his mind again "Why is it that when someone speaks of death they always bring up love. What does love have to do with what I am? How can I love someone when I know they will die? Everyone I have loved is dead. I can't allow anyone to get close to me ever again." A flash of Draco's face from Potter's mind came back at him. Draco saw himself the way Potter had seen him that night, his face leaning in close to kiss him. The mirror Potter shook his head with such force his already messy hair flew into his face. A booming "NO!" came with such force into Draco's mind it shocked him. "OK OK calm down, think of a good answer for the doc and this session will be over. What to tell him? I'll just tell him that I don't know. That always seems to work"

Draco got up from the bed and padded his way to the restroom. There he splashed cold water over his face several times and blotted it dry with a thick plush towel. He had to calm himself and think over all that he had seen and heard. At the beginning of the year he had no idea how deeply this would affect him. He was so childish to think that these spells would only grant him such things as quidditch strategies, or practical jokes he could play on Potter to make himself look better. Draco loathed the person he was only a few short months ago. Could someone change so quickly because of another? How could he have let himself get into this mess? Now, not only did he know he had very deep feelings for Potter, he knew that Potter himself would reject him, reject anyone who tried to get close to him. The boy he once thought of as a fraud and a braggart was not that at all. He felt himself useless, unworthy and already dead. He had to change this, he had to do something.

Picking up the amulet again he saw Potter just as he entered the astronomy tower. He leaned over the edge and looked down. Draco held his breath in shock. "It's a long way down but I have a job to finish first" Potter sighed as he leaned his back against the wall and slid down. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Draco saw that Potter only wore a thin jumper and knew it must be freezing up there. He grabbed up a blanket and headed out of his room.

Before he made the bend in the stairs up that would reveal his presence to Potter Draco checked the amulet. The mirror Potter was leaned up against the wall his arms wrapped around his legs pulled tightly to his chest. He was shivering and Draco could see the puff of his breath. There were no rapid fire thoughts that Draco had expected. Just one image came into his mind and it was his own face. He could see Potter's image of him as they stood close in that dark hallway after the ball. Potter looked into his eyes, down to his lips and back up into his eyes. Draco saw his own confusion and remembered the inner struggle he was going through at the time. Why was Potter thinking about him now, especially after the session he had just been through? Draco sighed and dropped the amulet into his shirt and tried to hide his gasp as the cold metal and stone laid against his skin.

Draco faked a cough as he rounded the corner and stopped at the top step. He tried to pretend to be surprised to see Potter there and stammered some excuse for being up there.

"Naw, it's OK. I was just leaving anyway." Harry said as he made to stand up. Draco panicked a bit and took a step forward holding his hand out.

"No, no, it's OK. Please stay." Draco mentally rolled his eyes at himself at appearing so eager. Harry simply shrugged and wrapped his arms around himself suddenly realizing how cold he was. Draco held out the thick green blanket but then lowered it taking a few steps closer to Harry. He tried to make it all look so nonchalant as he carefully draped it over Harry and tucked some between his back and the stone wall. He then sat against the same wall and mimicked Harry's posture. They sat there for a long time staring out at the cloudless sky without saying a word.

Draco saw Harry turn his face to him and stated flatly "You kissed me." Draco stared back into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "Th the other night. At at the ball. You kissed me" Harry stammered. The look on his face was of innocent astonishment, as if to say "Why would you do such a thing?" Draco simply smiled at Harry and nodded "Yes, I did." Harry sighed as his eyes lowered a bit then he looked back up at Draco with pure confusion. "Why?" Draco licked his lips and chuckled nervously trying to decide how best to answer this and not scare Potter off. "Because I wanted to. Because, because we wanted to." Draco winced thinking he had been a bit to bold and now Potter would bolt. Harry cast his face to the stars once more and whispered a soft "Oh."

Draco's heart was beating so hard in his chest he thought for sure that Potter could hear it, that the whole world would hear it. Would it sound like glass when Potter shattered it with rejection? Draco tried desperately to appear calm and aloof as he sat there next to Harry. He watched Harry out of the corner of his eye and saw his pink tongue tip caress his lower lip leaving a slight shine in the moon light. Draco felt things tighten deep inside him. He felt there was a tiger pacing just inside his rib cage and he yanked back on it's leash.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat but his voice came out in a harsh whisper anyway "Would um.. would you ever, ah you know, want to do it again?" Draco turned to look at Harry's profile and smiled. "Yea, I've thought about it, a lot actually." Harry licked his lips again and nodded nervously "OK." was all he could manage to say. "OK?" Draco asked with a smirk which turned into a smile when Harry turned to look at him.

Harry bit the side of his lip nervously thinking "Oh I am no good at this. I give up." but he looked at Draco again and his heart melted. Yes he wanted this boy to kiss him again. He had thought of little else sense the ball. His mind pleaded "Please Malfoy, just do it. I don't have the nerve. Please kiss me again." He hadn't meant for his internal pleading to show in his eyes but he saw Draco nod and move closer.

Draco's whole body was shaking, his vision was filled with the bright green eyes as he moved closer and closer. His hand raised up as he tilted Harry's head up with the curve of his index finger under his chin. He watched as Harry licked his lips again and swallowed nervously. He held his stare until Harry dropped his gaze down to Draco's lips and then back up to his gray eyes.

"OK." Draco whispered his warm breath caressed over Harry's lips. He leaned in and gently placed his lips over Harry's and pulled back, looked into his eyes again before pressing their mouths firmly together again. He heard Harry moan softly before strong arms wrapped around his back and he was pulled closer to the boy. Their chests pressed together as the blanket fell to pool in Harry's lap. Draco placed one hand at the back of Harry's neck and caressed his hair, the other he ran up and down the shaking boy's back. Harry moaned again into Draco's mouth and parted his lips begging Draco to take his mouth fully with his own. It was Draco's turn to moan loudly as his tongue caressed Harry's. "Oh he tastes so good. Oh yes this feels so right. Please don't let it end!" was all the thought Draco could manage.

Harry's hand left Draco's shoulder and gathered up the blanket in his lap. One handed he draped the blanket over Draco's shoulder. With a strength and force that surprised Draco he found himself being pulled on top of Harry's body. Their lips never parted as they lay under the stars together. Draco's hands went to each of Harry's cheeks. He parted the kiss, kissed him again softly and then when Harry lifted his head to meet them again. Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head and held him there as their tongues caressed and their bodies pressed together. Draco could feel how hard Harry was under him and tentatively pressed his hips to Harry's. Harry gasped and arched his head back as the shock of pleasure filled him. "Do do that again." Harry panted and Draco smiled down at him softly as he shifted his hips again. Harry moaned loudly as his fingers dug into Draco's back. He parted his legs so that Draco's fell between them as he arched his own hips forward "Again, please, oh gods!" Draco held Harry's face in his hands as he kissed him deeply. He pressed his own hardness against Harry's caressing them together through their jeans. Harry arched his back, his arms clung to Draco desperately. He turned his head to the side just enough to break the kiss to moan out "Please Malfoy please don't stop." Draco looked down at Harry and saw tears fall from the corner of his eyes into his hair. He stared down into Harry's eyes so that he could show this beautiful boy all that he felt for him. His hips rocked in a steady rhythm pressing their aching cocks together with each movement. Harry's voice was thick with lust as he moaned and writhed under Draco's body. When Draco knew that Harry was close to cumming he quickly covered his mouth with his own to drown out his yells of release. Harry's body arched and remained stiff as he put his hand on the back of Draco's neck. Draco could feel the pulse against his own groin and they screamed into each others mouths. Then, as one they fell limp and panting. Draco buried his face into Harry's neck puffing his heated breath into his hair. "Oh his hair, the silken mess, how I love it" When Draco could move he planted small kisses in the crook of Harry's neck. He leaned up on his elbows and stared down at the boy who had his eyes closed. The tears had not stopped and Draco kissed Harry's temples one at a time tasting the saltiness of his tears. He knew he could not ask, words would be wrong now. He rolled over onto his side and pulled Harry with him under the blanket and held him with Harry's head on his chest. He stroked his back in small slow circles and just let the moment have itself. When he heard Harry's breathing become deeper he shook him awake and helped the boy down the astronomy tower stairs, into the school and left him at the foot of the grand stair case. He dared to take one last quick kiss on Harry's lips before he turned toward the dungeon. He left his blanket draped around Harry's shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 8

Draco awoke early the next morning feeling more rested than he had all year. The thought of Potter put a smile on his face before his eyes were open. He dug out the amulet from the tangle of sheets and pajamas. He zoomed the image in so close he could see Potter's eyelashes as they lay on his cheeks. Draco had to chuckle as he noticed how thick and lush they were, surely missing one did them no harm. He had never seen Potter's face look so serene before. "Gods you are beautiful." he whispered to the image before he placed a small kiss upon the stone image and made his way to the shower.

Draco watched Potter all through breakfast. He was smiling too as he made his way through a healthy meal of scrambled eggs, toast, sausage and juice. Goyle nudged Draco with his elbow, an action that earned him a famous Malfoy sneer. Which of course, Goyle didn't notice, his eyes were on Potter. "Watching the potty boy, eh? When are we going to get him again?" Draco swallowed down the taste of disgust with a sip of his juice and took a deep breath. "We're not. We need to lay low for a while". Goyle looked at Draco with mild surprise on his over sized features "Why?" Draco looked at him with one raised eyebrow as if daring the underling to defy him. "Because I said so, that's why." Draco replied in his best imitation of his father hoping to stop this line of conversation. "OK boss, whatever you say." Goyle said with a shrug as he stuffed an entire muffin into his mouth. Draco shook his head with a sigh and poured himself another cup of tea.

Draco waited outside of potions again but Potter just walked by him without so much as a glance. Inside the classroom Draco set out his mirror like goblet and glanced at the amulet whenever he thought it was safe to do so. Potter never looked his way and he must have had his thoughts locked up tight. Draco could not hear a thing from him at all. He knew the potion was still good so that wasn't the problem. "Could Potter be embarrassed?" Draco wondered as he carefully stirred his cauldron three times left, four times right. "I must have done something right if he fell asleep in my arms like that last night. Or was it some sort of test, a joke? No, if Potter was pulling a joke he wouldn't have let me touch him like that. He never would have let anyone pin him to the ground where they had the advantage. Potter is to much of a warrior for tactics such as that. What then? What is going on now?" Draco sighed and wished for a much simpler life.

The week wore on just the same. Potter was despondent to Draco no matter what he tried to do. He refused to look into Draco's face. The amulet showed him nothing new either. If he was able to catch any thoughts from Potter they were of no significance. Potter went to bed early, he awoke late, rushed to classes. Each day was the same. He seemed happy enough. He joked and laughed with his friends as he usually did. It was much to cold to go outside and fly and he knew Potter must be feeling trapped and restless. Draco sure was, though he was more a creature of the indoors than Potter appeared to be.

Saturday night came cold and clear and Draco sat in his chair by the fire in his room begging the amulet to show him something, anything. He longed to have Potter's eyes look up at him again, to register that Draco was alive and standing before him. Draco had wandered the halls like a zombie and walked through his classes with hazy eyes. When Crabbe and Goyle asked him what was wrong he just told them it was business, his business, and they left him alone. That night Draco had taken a new batch of the 'Know' potion just to be sure that if there was anything to be heard he would be ready. "Please, Potter, please, just something, anything I'm begging you" He held the amulet in both hands, one leg thrown over the arm of the chair. The glow of the firelight danced over the edges of the mirror but never within, never distorting the view of Potter slipping into his pajama pants and crawling into bed. Draco had watched night after night as Potter laid in his bed like this not moving for hours until sleep finally took him. Draco wondered if he was practicing his Occlumency and that would be why he never heard anything from him anymore.

Slowly Potter's arm started to move and Draco sat up straighter watching intently to see what he would do. Potter closed his eyes and let his hand painstakingly slow slide down his chest to his belly. There he paused and he licked his lips as if waiting for something. His chest rose and fell with a deep breath before his hand slid under his waist band and grasped himself. Draco could see the fabric of Potter's pants move and slide with his hand. A very soft moan filled Draco's mind so soft he could have missed it as Potter's. Suddenly his own face filled his mind. Draco could see himself as Potter would have that night leaning over him, his eyes full of passion ready to kiss him. "NO!" screamed in Potter's voice. His hand jerked from his pants and he rolled over curling his body up. Draco saw Potter's body shake with sobs as a softer, pleading voice moaned in his mind "Please no." Draco let the amulet fall from his grasp and he stared at the flames well into the night until it had almost burned itself out.


	9. Chapter 9

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 9

Monday evening came finding Draco sitting in the same arm chair in his room. His legs tossed over the arm and his back against the other. He enjoyed sitting this way sense he knew it would drive his father over the edge. Draco bit his lip nervously waiting for 7:00 to roll around when he knew that Potter had his therapy session. The last one was quite helpful and after he was able to hold Potter in his arms.

At ten after seven Draco saw Potter slink into the white hospital room with the doctor already waiting impatiently. He did not look good at all, he looked sullen and angry. His slumped down in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Draco felt his own tension tighten in his shoulders as he watched the doctor say a few things to which Potter did not respond. Not being able to read his lips Draco moved the amulet's full view onto Potter. His eyes were dark and would dart around the room every once in a while. "Not this again. What is this guy, some kind of perv or wanna be match maker? Maybe he has a daughter he wants to fix me up with or something. I have learned one thing though. Love makes you weak." Draco's mind was filled with a scene of a huge battle field where he was standing in front of a boy shouting "No you can't kill him! I love him!" a flash of green light an then they were both laying dead on the ground. "I can't afford distractions during a battle. I can barely take care of myself, let alone try to protect someone who might be fool enough to enter this war in the first place. No, it's best I stay alone, fight alone and die alone. Look how much Cedric's death hurt Cho. No, I can't allow that to happen to someone else I care about." Draco's own face flashed into his mind. At that moment Potter stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in skidded across the tile floor and toppled over. He was shouting and gesturing with his hands with quick movements. When it seemed he had run out of steam he held his fists tight at his sides and walked out of the room. Once outside of the hospital wing he ran full tilt past Weasel and Granger and out the front doors.

Draco grabbed is warmest woolen cloak and his father's over sized 'hiding cloak' and put them both on. He hid in the shadows and made his way toward where he saw Potter running with his friends not far behind. All three of them caught up with Potter at the quidditch pitch by the Gryffindor locker room Draco hid outside with his back pressed against the thin wood trying to keep his breath from being to loud as he carefully listened and watched. "Harry what happened?" came Hermione's soft concerned voice.

"Nothing, nothing I'll be fine. I just need some time alone" Harry's voice was not very convincing. It was obvious by the way his voice shook that he needed someone, something.

"No mate, we are your friends and we are here for you always. OK? Now spill it. What is wrong?" Ron offered in a way of support as his arm slipped around Hermione's slim waist.

"Tact of a bull that one has" Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

Harry looked at the two of them linked arm in arm and turned his back to them. Tears shown in his eyes though he blinked them away. "How can I tell them that seeing them together hurts me so much? It's not them, it's anyone who is all lovely dovey. I know that is one more thing I will not, can not ever have. Why did I have to be born such a freak? I wasn't born a freak. HE made me this way. He killed my parents. He killed my godfather. He ruins my life, any chance of a normal life HE took away from me!" Potter's fist slammed into the nearest locker with a rebel yell that echoed in the tiny locker room with such force Hermine covered her ears. "HARRY NO!" She rushed toward him and tried to grab at his wrist to see if he had injured his hand. Through gritted teeth Harry growled "Leave me alone!"

Ron pushed Hermione aside and stood between his two friends with a look a determination on his face. Draco had to give him credit though. He was facing down one of the greatest wizards of their life time. He wasn't sure if he got points for bravery or stupidity though. Draco shrugged and decided one for each and called it even, he was in a generous mood. Slowly Ron's hand reached out and clasped Harry's shoulder. Some of the steam had seemed to run out of Harry as he looked back and forth between his friends. He could see the look of sheer worry in Hermione's eyes and the brotherly concern in Ron's. He wilted and straddled one of the benches that was nearest him. He held out his bleeding hand toward Hermione and winced only slightly when she poked at the bones to find none damaged. She did a quick heal spell and then brought his hand up to her cheek and pressed it there looking up at Harry with tears in her eyes. "Harry, we love you, you know that"

Harry closed his eyes and nodded. The word 'love' was sighed so heavily it was almost missed. "What of love? Honestly! I mean" he sighed and wondered just how much he should tell them. Draco could hear Hermione doing some spell though she was out of sight within the amulet. "That was not very smart" Draco chastised himself as he zoomed the view out so that he could see all three of the people in the room again just as the girl was handing out huge mugs of what smelled like hot chocolate. Ron dug into one of the lockers and found a cloak and handed it to Harry. "There, now we have all the night to sit here and listen, Harry. Come on, out with it already."

Harry sighed and tried to start speaking several times only to snap his mouth shut, furrow his brows and try again. "OK um.. how about this. Ron when we were younger and into all those scraps together with Hermione, how did you feel about her being there?"

The look on Ron's face while he tried to concentrate amused Draco greatly. It seemed almost painful though he know the Weasel couldn't keep an emotion off his face if his life depended on it.

"I, well I was glad she was there. She is dead clever at all the spell stuff." He smiled at his girlfriend at his side "I knew she could handle herself."

Harry had been staring at the wooden bench between his legs while his friend spoke. He very slowly raised his eyes and then his head up to look at Ron. "Then, why just now, did you stand between her and me?"

This seemed to totally baffle Ron. He puffed out his cheeks, went to speak, stopped, sipped his cocoa. He looked to Hermione who just shrugged and waited with Harry. "I, I, hmm" He knew he would not be let off with an easy 'I don't know' but he honestly didn't know. Finally he just tossed up the hand that wasn't full of the mug and said "I give up, I don't know." Then he added sheepishly "Sorry mate" as if he had let Harry down.

Harry smiled weakly first to one friend and then to the other. "Because you love her." Ron's face turned bright red which he tried to hide behind the enormous mug of cocoa. Hermione gave a small girly bounce on the bench which Harry found so out of character for her but smiled when she squeezed Ron's knee affectionately. "That is wonderful and all, for you two. Let me explain why I can never have what you have." His eyes shot quickly to Ron and Draco could see that they had darkened a bit. "Ron, you stood between Hermione and me to protect her because you love her. You know I'm no real threat to either of you but your instinct took over and you covered her." Here Harry paused to let that information sink it for them both. They were smiling that their relationship had evolved to such a natural instinct for each other but still did not understand where Harry was going with this line of thought.

Harry cleared his throat a bit and took a long sip of the steaming cocoa to try to give himself time to calm his nerves. He wallowed in the sensation of the warm sweetness as it rolled over his tongue and concentrated on the heat as it spread in his belly. "When I am in a battle with Voldemort I can not have my attention drawn else where. I do not have the luxury of throwing myself between him and someone I love to protect them. We would both be dead in a second. Do you understand? I can only concentrate on one thing only. To kill him and as many death eaters along with him as I can. I can not afford to be distracted. With you two it's different. I know you have each others backs so I don't worry for you as much. Does that make sense? Is that clear enough?" Harry let his gaze fall back to the peeling bench again, his hands clasped together in his lap. He let out a soft sigh and waited for his friends to respond.

Draco watched as Ron and Hermione looked at each other with such sadness. There seemed to be some silent communication going on between them and finally Ron shrugged and let his shoulders sag. Hermione licked her lips and turned her attention back to Harry. "So, um, is this why you haven't been looking for someone to date, Harry? You are afraid you will get them into danger?" Harry simply nodded never taking his eyes off the bench. "But Harry, please listen to me OK. These battles, they are few and far between. OK, I know there has been at least one major battle a year but honestly how often have Ron and I been a part of them? The last few you have had to face on your own. Cedric was there for one but that was not your fault"

Harry exploded up off the bench tipping his mug to the ground with a crash. "Yes it was. It was all my fault! I told him we should both grab the cup and when I saw Wormtail approaching I told him to run, I told him to port back but I wasn't fast enough to save him. He died because I wasn't fast enough!" Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and his body could be seen shaking even under the over sized cloak he wore over his shoulders. Hermione stood and very softly placed her hand on Harry's shoulder "No Harry, you are wrong. He died because he tried to stay and fight. He tried to defend himself but it was Cedric himself that wasn't fast enough. He didn't listen to you, he stood his ground. I saw what you saw in the pensive, Harry. I saw with guilt free eyes what you could not."

Harry shrugged off her hand and paced the small locker room. Part of him knew that she was right, but part of him, the part wracked with pain and guilt couldn't accept this. "He wouldn't have been there at all if it wasn't for me. What about Serious? He wouldn't have come out of hiding if I hadn't fallen for Voldemort's trap. He would still be at Grimmauld place alive with Buckbeak and Creature complaining about being locked up." Harry slid down the wall right where Draco was perched on the other side and covered his face with both of his hands "It's all my fault. My parents, Serious, Cedric, they all died because of me. I just can't do this anymore, Mione, can't you see? Everyone I love, everyone I care about dies because of me." Both Ron and Hermione knew that Harry had developed quite a crush on Cedric at the World Cup and that feeling developed deeper during the Triwizard Tournament.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say to all of this. What Harry said did have a ring of truth to it. Ron tied the only thing he could think of "What if you had a" a slight pause "a boyfriend" another pause "that you know would not get mixed up in the war. Someone you could protect by telling them to stay clear of all that you know who stuff? What about someone from .. say like Hufflepuff? They are to chicken to get involved much. Or Ravenclaw, they would be to smart to fall for traps and such?" Harry just raised his head and gave Ron a glare that let the boy know how stupid he sounded. Ron was used to such looks, especially from Hermione, and knew when it was time to stop.

"But Harry, you can't stay alone all your life. You deserve love more than anyone that I know. You deserve to be happy. There is more to you, more to this life than just this stupid war." Hermione's face lit up slightly as a new idea shown in her eyes "Harry, hear me out before you protest OK?" Harry looked up at her as he rested his forearms on top of his knees where he sat on the cold floor. "Now lets say you have a boyfriend that you know is back in Hogwarts and is completely safe. You once again find yourself up against you know who. Do you think you would fight harder knowing that happiness was back at the castle waiting for your return? Do you think you would defend yourself even more knowing that if you were injured or perhaps died that there would be one more person back home that would care for you, cry for you?"

Harry took a couple deep breaths before he spoke. "Mione, I don't want anyone else to worry about me. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. Why would I put another person in the position where they know their lover is going to die and die soon? Besides, who would want to date a scruffy, scrawny boy they know is going to die anyway? This is a moot point. No one would have me anyway. Honestly, Hermione, everyone knows my destiny by now. They know what I am. I am only some stupid icon of hope that is trained to be a killer, destined to die in the final battle. I'm a pawn, Mione, not a person" Harry looked quickly over to Ron "Just like in your chest game."

Ron leaped up from where he sat and grabbed Harry by his shirt hauling him up off the floor. His rage had turned his eyes bloodshot as veins popped out of his forehead. Harry was shocked by how strong his friend had become and just how much height Ron had over him. Through clenched teeth Ron shook Harry once then pushed his back against the wall right where Draco sat watching all of this wide eyed in the amulet. For a moment Draco wanted to leap up and rush in there to stop Ron but knew that he couldn't. "You listen to me for a change, Harry Potter. We have been friends for a very long time. Neither me or Mione knew who you were before we became your friends. We have been with you through it all. We have helped you when we could, we have sat at your side in that bloody hospital wing frantic over you when we couldn't. How dare you diminish what we have been and done for you? How dare you compare yourself to some bloody chess piece? We are your mates because we care about you. We are your mates for who you are, you stupid stupid little prat! We could give a bug's ass for what other people say or expect from the boy who lived. But I will not sit here and let you prattle on about how you are nothing more than a pawn. God, we love you, you arrogant, selfish, stupid boy!" With that Ron pushed Harry against the wall once before he let him go and stormed out of the locker room.

Hermione watched her boyfriend go but knew it was best to let him be and stay with Harry. Harry just sat here on the ground with a stunned look on his face. She didn't move, she barely breathed afraid of what would happen. Slowly, very slowly his hands came up to cover his face again. His shoulders shook a few time before he fell over onto his side hysterical. Hermione, afraid that Harry was horribly upset ran to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry was rocking back and forth as he looked up at Mione with a tear streaked face. "A A... A bug's ass?" He rolled with laughter once more and with a sigh of relief Hermione joined him. It took quite a while before they could talk without bursts of giggles over taking them again.

"He is right, you know" Hermione looked at Harry with her 'I'm your best girlfriend' look on her face.

"Yea I know and I needed to hear that." Harry nodded with a sigh of resignation. "I just, I don't know what to do about it. I am tired of being alone all the time." He held up his hand before the girl could protest "You know what I mean, Mione" She nodded and conjured up more hot chocolate for them both. Draco took this opportunity to make one for himself. He knew the scent would be covered up by the chocolate from inside. It was bloody cold out there even with the warming charm he had put on his cloak.

"Is there anyone that you might be interested in?" Hermione said trying to sound cheerful and sly at the same time. She nudged her knee against Harry's where they sat on the bench beside each other. She smiled when she saw her friend blush bright red and shy his eyes down into the mug he held with both hands in his lap. "Um. well, uh kinda" Harry stammered.

"Who?" Hermione's smile could not have gotten any bigger.

"I um.. well I can't really tell you." Harry's eyes shifted to the side, a sign that told Hermione that it would be futile to try to get the information out of him. It dawned on her at how well she really did know her friend that something as small as the shift of his eyes could tell her so much. She took a while to slowly bring her mug up to her lips and to take a long drink, giving her time to formulate her next question. "Does he know?"

"I" Harry paused and furrowed his brows in contemplation. He honestly didn't know what Malfoy knew or thought. He had heard all the rumors about Malfoy being with so many different girls so maybe one little kiss at the ball and what happened up in the astronomy tower meant nothing to him but a way to pass the evening. Harry imagined the way that Malfoy looked down at him and he could clearly hear his voice saying "You have to come to me when it's right. I'm here. Yours is right here in front of you waiting." What did that mean? This was Draco Malfoy after all. What trick was he pulling? Harry was so angry for allowing such a weakness to occur in himself. He gave Malfoy the power to take advantage of him up in that tower. His anger started to slip away when he thought back to the end of the night. Malfoy had every opportunity to hurt him. Harry had pulled him on top of himself for gods sake. What was he thinking? What if Malfoy had used his wand? Then Harry was insane enough to fall asleep in the enemy's arms. Harry brought his hands up to his head and dug his fingers into his hair. What happened up there? None of this made sense. Harry did not act like himself at all. Did Malfoy put a spell on him? He let all of his defenses down that night. He shook his head trying to figure out what Malfoy's purpose could have been.

Harry looked up at Hermione with horror filled eyes as he began to tell her everything from the first kiss after the ball, to what happened up in the tower, and how now Malfoy was so often in his thoughts and how hard he tried to keep that from happening. He told her that Malfoy felt good, and that he enjoyed being in his arms but he didn't tell her exactly how good. He gave a fake shiver and pulled the cloak tighter around him, which didn't fool the girl one bit. Draco also remembered just how good Potter's body felt pressed against him. He would give half his fortune to have the feeling of his warmth and kisses right at that moment.

Hermione gave Harry a moment to collect himself and then had him stand and drop the cloak so she could check him for charms. When she found none she was just as baffled as Harry. "Why do you think Malfoy has this sudden new interest in you?" she asked.

"Well it's quite possible he is taking his father's place with old Valdie. What is that old muggle saying about keeping enemies?" Harry asked.

"Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer" Hermione supplied. "Well, snogging you up in the tower is defiantly closer" she could barely keep the giggle out of her voice then whispered a soft "Sorry Harry"

"That is the only conclusion I can think of then. He has made our lives a living hell sense the day I met him. I can't believe there would be this sudden change of heart. He is a Death Eater after all." Harry shrugged and got this evil look in his eyes. "You know, if everyone I love dies around me maybe I should become his boyfriend. It would be one way to get rid of a death eater."

Hermione looked at Harry with shock and gasped "That is not even close to funny Harry!"

"I know, I know." said Harry shaking his head. His mind filled once again with the look of Malfoy's eyes as he leaned over him. They were so soft and gray and filled with something he had never seen before. They were not cold and calculating like Harry was used to seeing. What was it that was in them that he was missing? What clue was there that Malfoy was actually up to something wicked that Harry could not find. He knew he just had to keep his guard up and not let Malfoy get any closer. He had to protect himself and his friends. He refused to bring the dragon into the lion's den.


	10. Chapter 10

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 10

Draco stood in front of his fire stamping his feet trying to get feeling back in them. He was berating himself for not placing a warming charm on his boots, he just hadn't thought of it with everything going on inside of the locker room Monday nights were starting to become his favorite time of the week. His heart ached for Potter and all that he thought and was going through.

Of course he thought Draco would follow in his father's footsteps. He had been doing his bidding for as long as Draco could understand his orders. He tormented Potter to please his father. It had not been his idea in the first place, though Draco was happy to oblige due to the fact that his father uttered Potter's name more than his own his entire life. His father had placed Potter's importance over Draco's sense the Dark Lord's disappearance. How could Draco not grow up hating Potter when his name was uttered as a curse in his home?

On the other hand Potter did see the look in Draco's eyes both after the ball and up in the tower. Potter saw the love in his eyes even if he didn't understand what it meant. Draco didn't fully understand it himself. When had all this changed? When did Potter stop being the enemy for him and become so much more? He recalled seeing Potter sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room with tears rolling down his cheeks. Was that when Potter ceased to be just an object to him? To whiteness such desperation on another boy's face had changed something in him. He could no longer see Potter as just his father's obsession, as the pawn that Potter thought himself to be. To hear his own name moaned in Potter's voice had touched something deep inside him that he didn't even know was there. Holding Potter in his arms under the warmth of the blanket had shattered the stone around Draco's heart and he knew he was lost forever.

This feeling he could not fully describe must be what others called love. Potter was in his every thought. He spend every moment he could either looking for him in the halls or staring at the amulet. Potter's silly crooked grin filled Draco with glee. To watch him touch himself as he thought of Draco was the most erotic thing he could ever imagine. His heart longed for a glance from Potter. He ached to touch him again, even just to hold his hand or run his fingers through Potter's hair, something, anything. He knew this desperation had to end or he would do something rash. Draco knew now, he understood now what all those stupid sappy songs were for. They were sung for him.

Draco knew he needed someone to talk to. He wished he had good friends like Potter did. It was laughable to think that he could have a heart to heart talk with any of the Slytherins like Potter had just had with the Granger girl. Well OK, maybe there was one. Someone he really hadn't paid much attention to this school year so he was way over due for a visit. Draco quickly turned on his frozen boot heel and walked down to the dungeon halls.

His knuckles rapped several times on the heavy wooden door even though he knew the password. He didn't want to appear rude sense this was his first actual visit. He heard the lock turn and the door creek open slowly. Draco pushed the door open fully and walked into the room. The logs burring in the fireplace and a few candle stubs burned in the dim room. He found his godfather right where he knew he would be. Snape's long black hair seemed to melt into the blackness of his robes leaving the pale oval of his face flickering with shadows from the flames. "Draco, it's about time you came" he droled as if bored already.

"I'm sorry I haven't come sooner, Godfather. It's been one hell of a year already." Draco couldn't come up with a better excuse than that and from the arched eyebrow he was given by Snape they both knew it.

"What can I do for you at this hour of the night, Draco?" Snape steepled his fingers resting his elbows on the arms of his favorite ratty chair beside the fire.

Draco had no idea how to begin. He hadn't thought this far in advance which was so unlike him it caught him off guard. He slowly made his way to the chair opposite Snape's with his mind whirling looking for an opening line. "I'm um.. having a problem with a relationship" Draco started "She.."

Snape raised his hand to stop his godson with a smirk on his face. "Draco,I have known you sense you were born. I know you well enough to know that if it is a relationship you are involved in, a romantic one, it is more likely to be a he, rather than a she. Now would you care to start over?"

Draco smirked back and blushed slightly with a nod. He decided he would start at the beginning and be honest with the only adult who truly knew him. He told Snape all about the discovery in his father's den, how he had acquired the necessary hairs needed for the potions and everything that had happened that school year right up until the talk he over heard between Potter and his friends. He even admitted how Potter had become an obsession of a different kind. His eyes begged his godfather's for some way to fix what now seemed like a disaster.

Snape held out his hand and demanded "Let me see that amulet. Do you have the book with you now?" Draco leaned forward refusing to take the necklace from around his body for fear the magic would be lost. This afforded him yet another raised eyebrow but as he knelt at his godfather's side he recited the spells he had done from memory. The amulet was blank and cold in Snape's hand but he asked Draco what he saw. "Potter is sitting on the edge of his bed taking off his trainers" Draco explained how the scrolled edges worked as controls for the amulet, turning or zooming the image. When Snape pressed on the right edge nothing happened to the image. Draco told him that and it proved that only Draco had full control of what the amulet did.

When Snape dropped the necklace back into Draco's hand he waved a gesture for him to return to the chair he was in before. Snape sipped some amber liquid from the glass from the side table and winced as if it burned. He sat there for quite a while in quiet contemplation. He wanted to be sure of his words before he spoke. The boy was always so literal and he didn't want to give the wrong impressions. After taking a deep breath he laid his hands along the arms of the chair and stared at the boy. "Draco, from what you have told me thus far I believe you were in error of the spells intended purpose." Draco leaned forward in his seat placing his elbows on his knees listening raptly. "The 'See thine enemy' spell is not one to be used to spy on them. It is so that the person using the amulet can see what his enemy's life is truly like through their own eyes. It is intended to show the bearer that the enemy's life is not that much different that their own. The 'Know thine advisory' spell is intended for just that purpose, so that the person listening to the thoughts of the one opposed to them can again see that the advisory is not that unlike themselves. If you know their thoughts, see what and how they think the spell caster will better understand them and their motives. Is this clear, Draco?"

Draco sat up and let the words sink in for a moment. It all made perfect sense to him now. He looked back at Snape and nodded slowly. "You are saying that when I started I was going to use the amulet as a weapon against my enemy. Using the amulet I got to know Potter better and saw that he was never actually an enemy at all. It was my own petty jealousy that kept the rivalry alive. Now I can see Potter for who he is, not what the world makes him out to be. Is that correct?" When Snape nodded Draco continued "Getting to know Potter as a person has um.. made me feel close to him. I know being able to see him anytime I want in the amulet and to be able to read his thoughts when he allows it has made him closer to me than me to him. This is where the problem lies, Godfather. How do I fix this? How do I get him to see me as something other than a Death Eater."

Snape waved his hand at the term with a look of disgust. "We both know you never intended to go through with that"

Draco leaned forward again to emphasize his point "Only you and I know this. How do I get that information to Potter without tipping my hand to the rest of the world?"

Snape gave him what he hoped would be a fatherly smile and said "Let me take care of that." With that he waved a dismissal which Draco took with a sigh and a nod. He would have to put his fate in this man's hands, there was nothing else he could do.


	11. Chapter 11

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 11

Draco striped down naked and curled into the cool silkiness of his sheets. He knew he couldn't deny his aching body any longer and wanted to do it quickly so he could sleep. It had been a long emotional day. He stroked his already hard cock a few times letting the silk rub against his swollen head. When he picked up the amulet with his other hand his mind burst with an image from Potter which was so intense it arched his back with a loud gasp.

The image was of Potter sitting on Draco's desk in the potions classroom. He was naked and his feet were spread wide on stools on either side of Draco who was bend between his legs sucking on Potter's cock. Potter's hand was digging into the back of Draco's hair urging him on to suck harder. The mental Draco looked up at Potter with his gray eyes full of lust as he slowly sucked Potter from root to tip then licked his lips smiling. Potter, still holding the back of Draco's head, leaned forward and tongue kissed Draco without their lips touching.

Draco gasped and flung the sheets off his naked body. He knew if he touched himself just once it would be over and he wanted to ride this fantasy out with Potter as long as he could. He looked into the amulet and saw Potter sitting with his back against the dark wooden headboard, his legs spread wide just as in his fantasy. He stroked his cock slowly with one hand as he licked the fingers of the other. Draco shivered and zoomed in close to get a clear view of the boy's body laid out so open before him. Potter's cock was not only long, it was also thick, not overly large, just perfect in Draco's eyes. His mound was trimmed close, his bottom completely hairless. The tight little pucker was both pink and tanned. "So beautiful, oh gods so beautiful" Draco's thoughts repeated over and over. "Malfoy, suck my cock, fuck me please" moaned Potter's voice in his mind.

There again in the mental image Draco was leaning down to suck on Potter's gorgeous cock. He pursed his lips on the purple head rolling his tongue around it. The real Draco wanted to watch and see just how Potter really liked it so if he ever got the chance he would know how to please him. "Fuck me" came the ghost voice again as the dream Draco slowly begin to caress Potter's rear with his fingers. The mirror Potter grasped his cock hard down by his balls and slowly squeezed his way to the tip. A large drop of precum gathered at his slit which Potter took with his fingertip. Draco licked his lips as he grabbed his own cock again and did the same. He smeared the slick substance around the head of his pink cock as he watched.

The dream Draco lowered his mouth down over Potter's cock and began to suck up and down. He had to place one hand on Potter's thigh to keep him from bucking his hips. The other hand he caressed and teased at the boy's opening. "Please, please Malfoy, fuck me please, I can't wait anymore" Draco slide one finger into the begging boy and then another, sliding them in and out smoothly being sure to stroke the sensitive spot within each time.

Mirror Potter moaned and stroked himself harder, rougher as he let his precum laden finger slide deep inside his own body. Draco saw the boy tense and jump and his mouth form a yelled "Malfoy!" as he jerked his cock so rough Draco knew it had to hurt. Potter's finger slid inside his body at such an angel Draco knew he was stroking his prostate as best he could. "Malfoy, oh fuck yes Malfoy drink!" screamed in his mind. He saw Potter's orgasm shake his body in the mirror as his mental Potter came in his mouth and the real Draco drenched his chest with his own release. "Potter, damn it Potter, mine!" Draco cried to the mirror boy who lay against the headboard panting with both his arms limp at his sides.

The weeks passed until it was Christmas time. Draco had decided to stay at school this year. He had the opportunity to go skiing with some of the other boys in his class but he begged off. He knew that Potter would be staying and there would be fewer people to get in his way if anything should happen. This did seem to progress a bit more over the the passing weeks. At least Potter looked at him from time to time now but he still didn't speak to him. Draco had caught him giving him a sideways glance just this morning at breakfast. With so few students staying at the school the Headmaster had brought out the one big table for them all to sit at.

Draco had been racking his brain for weeks what to send Potter as a gift. He wanted something personal to Potter but nothing that would give away who the bearer of the gift was. He didn't think Potter would accept a gift from him. Once he figured out what he wanted to give him he had to contact certain people he knew he could trust that a few extra galleons would keep silent. Now the gift lay in his bedside table wrapped in bright green paper with a silver ribbon tied around it. They were Slytherin colors but also traditional Christmas colors as well. Draco felt it would be his little secret amusement to his identity with no one else the wiser. On Christmas Eve he summoned his own house elf from home to deliver the package unseen to Potter's room.

This was the most excited he had been over the holidays in years. At the foot of his own bed laid the usual mountain of gifts from his mother and friends but they laid ignored. Draco sat in his bed and watched the sleeping Potter until the Weasel woke him up shaking his so hard Draco had to laugh thinking he just might fall out of the bed. "Mmmf awake mm awake" came Potter's sleep ridden thoughts. Draco kissed the cold stone and whispered "Good morning Lover. Merry Christmas." Draco pushed away any sad emotions or thoughts that he wished he could really be with Potter. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

He watched as Potter opened present after present. A jumper that could only have come from the Weasel mother with a golden snitch knitted into it. Books, boxes of sweets, the usual fair for anyone's Christmas. The wrapped paper clip puzzled Draco but he figured it was some sort of bad joke that made Potter frown and think "Figures, the asses."

Draco about leaped from the bed when he saw Potter's hand caress the green wrapping of his own gift. "This is it!" giggled Draco as he watched feeling all giddy inside as if he were a child who had just seen Father Christmas himself. "Oh this is pretty. Hm, no card though" Potter showed the package to Ron who just shrugged shoving a piece of fudge into his mouth. Potter sat on his bed turning the package over and over in his hand "Who could have sent this. It's probably a mistake and not mine."

"Gaaah just open the damn thing!" Draco yelled to the amulet. Potter's long finger finally slipped under the wrapping to reveal a crimson velvet box underneath. His eyes looked up at Ron again who shrugged and watched. Potter carefully opened the hinged box and peer inside.

Nestled inside was a miniature golden griffin. When Potter took it from out of the box the minute animal blinked his ruby eyes up at him. Potter about dropped it when it began to crawl across his palm. Draco roared with delighted laughter at the look on Potter's face. He carefully dropped the tiny animal onto his bed which awarded him a tiny roar from the creature. Ron ran over to the bed to get a better look but when he came near the golden griffin took flight and landed on Potter's pajama top digging it's claws into the fabric. Potter pulled his neck back to try to get a look at his new pin. With two fingers he plucked it off his shirt and laid the animal back into his palm where it promptly laid down and blinked up at his master.

With only a handful of first year Slytherin's staying for the holidays, and Snape gone on Order business Draco felt restless. He decided that he would wander around the dungeon passages to pass the time. He found he looked less and less into the amulet feeling as if he was being to intrusive. It also left him feeling bittersweet at times. He knew he could see Potter any time he wanted but he could not be with him in reality. He felt a bit depressed after watching Potter open his gift. He knew Potter liked it but there was no way that Draco could share it with him. He knew that Potter probably was in the Gryffindor Tower with the Weasel having a good laugh, eating sweets, playing game after game of exploding snap. Draco was left all alone to wander the halls of the dank dungeon.

As he passed a small alcove that held a statue of some odd looking wizard he felt himself being pushed into it forcefully. He gasped as the back of his head hit the stone wall and he felt a weight pressed against him, holding him there. "Is it true?" he heard Potter's voice. Draco was dazed and puzzled. Why was he hearing Potter's voice if he wasn't holding the amulet. The pressure let up on the front of his body as Harry materialized right in front of him. Draco blinked a few times to try to clear his mind. His hand went to the back of his head but came away clean. There was just a small lump where he had hit the stone wall. "What?" Draco asked as he looked into the determined other boy's face.

"Is it true?" Harry demanded again pressing his left hand to Draco's chest, his wand pointed in his right at about the same place, at his heart.

"Is what true?" Draco asked, he held his body stiff afraid to move. His heart was beating like a trapped bird in his chest. Potter was there, right in front of him but it was the old Potter, the enemy Potter and he was armed.

"Are you or are you not a Death Eater?" Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. His fingers wrapped around the front of Draco's shirt holding him in place.  
>"That depends on who you heard what it from." Draco tried to sneer but he just couldn't. He wanted to yell and scream and tell this Potter that he most certainly wasn't. His training had taught him better than that though and he knew his life could be in danger if the wrong information got out. His heart was breaking and arguing with his head.<p>

Harry's green eyes bore into Draco's gray with such a calculating look it scared Draco to see it directed at him. Draco sighed and looked down at the wand Harry held in his hand and then back up into his face. His own expression softening, his eyes pleading with Harry to let him go. Harry's head tilted to the side and Draco felt a push in his mind. Snape had taught him how to hide certain things away, such as thoughts of the amulet and push other things forward that he could let be seen. He knew what Potter was doing and let him into his mind.

Harry's grip tightened on Draco's shirt as he closed his eyes and probed into his mind. He knew Draco was letting him which puzzled him slightly. There inside Draco's mind he saw a small boy with bright blond hair sitting in a man's study. His feet didn't even touch the floor. The boy sat with an expressionless face as his father yelled "You are a worthless piece of flesh. You let that Potter boy beat you again! How pathetic! Come!" The next image was of the boy in a stone room being beaten by a cane that Harry recognized as the one that Lucius Malfoy carried. There were flashes in rapid fire succession of different images through the years of Lucius screaming at Draco "Potter! Potter! Potter! Better! Smarter! Potter!" It was so loud even in the mind of Draco that Harry was peering into it made him wince. He saw an image of himself on the ground with a bloody nose that Draco had just given him with Draco in the shadows holding his stomach as if he would be sick from what he had just done.

This was not what Harry wanted to know. He let his mental fingers file through the many thoughts Draco was allowing him to see. He found one and probed a bit deeper. Draco was in Dumbledore's office with Snape standing behind him. Snape's hands were on both of the boy's shoulders comfortingly. Draco's face was puffy, red and bruised. It was obvious he was beaten badly from the way he held his body. He watched as Draco drank the vial that was veritaserum and pledged himself to the Order, to Dumbledore and to Potter himself. Harry nodded this is what he wanted to know.

Suddenly he felt a hand grab at his shirt front and his own mind pushed at. This was not the same kind of push he was used to. He was used to someone trying to read his mind, not push a thought into it. He staggered back letting go of Draco but the thought would not stop. Harry saw Draco leaning over him, kissing him. He saw Draco crying dressed as a vampire. The desperation, the anger, and despair hit Harry so hard he gasped and threw his head back. He fought to block this attack on his mind but part of him wanted to see this so his efforts were ineffectual. Again, Draco pushed and Harry's mind was full of the image of Draco holding him in his arms, kissing him, he felt his own body stiffen and cum under Draco. Draco kissing his neck, holding him while he slept. The emotions that flooded him, love, passion. lust, wonder, acceptance, peace. love, caring. Love.

"NOO!" Harry forced his body back and out of Draco's grasp. He stood there in the dark hallway bent at the waist looking up at Draco with such great fear his eyes were wide, his body shook. "No" he whispered "No, you can't." He closed his eyes as his hand came up to swipe at his sweaty brow despite the coldness of the dungeon. "You. You. No" Harry whined. He broke into a run back down the hallway as fast as if a great beast were chasing him. He ran up into the great hall and out into the snow. Draco stopped his pursuit at the entrance where Potter had left the door open. He turned to race down to the kitchens and found the house elf that once belonged to his father. "Dobby, please go find Weasel and tell him Potter is out in the snow, upset"

"Weasel?" the squeaky voice of Dobby said as his great ball shaped head tilted looking up at Draco clearly not understanding how important this was. "Weasel. um.. Weasley.. Ron bloody hell. Potter is in trouble. He needs his friend. Get him and tell him Potter is out in the snow with no cloak. GO!" With a snap of tiny green fingers the elf was gone.

Draco watched closely in the amulet as he made his way back through the hallways slowly. Potter was sitting on the stone beside the lake rocking back and forth. Draco could see tears streaming down his face. He had his thoughts locked up so tight that Draco could hear nothing, just watch. Eventually out of the darkness came the distinguishable red hair of the Weasel. Draco watched as he draped a cloak over his friend's shoulders and sat down next to him. A pale hand reached up and drew Potter's head onto his friend's shoulder then slid down and held him as Potter cried. Draco let the amulet drop from his fingers. His own tears shed alone in his room. He didn't even remember making it up the stairs. Slowly both of his hands raised up and grasped the chain around his neck. He slid the amulet off and placed it face down in the drawer of his bedside table. "Enough is enough. I can't take this anymore" Draco whispered to the empty room. His hand raised up to the rumpled front of his shirt where Potter had touched him last. He slowly unbuttoned it and carefully hung the shirt up in his cupboard and closed the door as he turned toward the bath. He felt so cold and empty inside it seemed the best thing to do.


	12. Chapter 12

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 12

Draco tried to keep his gaze about three feet in front of him. If he looked any further and accidentally caught sight of Potter that pain in his chest would return with a stab so sharp it took his breath away. He concentrated on his classes and tried to make up for all the work he missed when he was obsessed with the amulet. Exams were coming up soon and he wanted to do well. He had no idea why he wanted top marks. There was no longer a father to berate him for getting lower grades than Granger, or to scream at him for letting Potter catch the snitch before him. He figured it was something to keep his mind busy so he didn't wallow in self pity.

He knew now that despite what Potter fantasized about, he hated him. Draco tried to figure this out. Why would someone have sexual desires for the image of the one they hated? Could it be that Potter was so afraid of someone he cared about getting hurt that he only felt safe dreaming of one he wished dead? That was the only conclusion he could come up with. Potter wanted him dead so it was OK to have sexual desires for someone he'd never actually have.

As Draco lay on his bed pondering that line of thought for the millionth time there came a hammering at his door so loud and so insistent he swore the door would cave in. With a flick of his wand the locking spell was broken and his godfather stumbled in. He was dirty, sweaty, his robes were torn and there was a fresh cut on his forehead. "Where is he?" He demanded

"Where is who? What the bloody hell happened to you? You are bleeding" Draco yelled.

"Never mind that, look in that amulet of yours and tell me where they have taken Potter!"

"The amulet, what? No, I don't wear it anymore" Draco stammered  
>Snape grabbed the front of the boy's pajamas "NOW, where is he. Damn it Draco, the amulet, where is it?"<p>

Draco slammed open the tiny drawer and pulled out the amulet. His heart dropped when it appeared black and cold in his hand. "Put it on boy, put it around your neck!" Snape snapped at him

Draco did as he was told and heaved a sigh of relief as the image of Potter began to become clear. When he could see him fully Draco felt bile raise up in his throat.

"Well? Tell me, boy what do you see! Where is he? What is the situation" Snape had started to pace back and forth in front of Draco and it was making him even more nauseous.

"He he, um.. he is badly beaten. um.." Draco zoomed the image out as far as he could with trembling fingers. "Potter is um.. naked, chained up by his wrists. He is bloody and ..." Draco ran to the bathroom where he vomited. Snape followed him into the bathroom and pulled him up to his feet by the front of his shirt "Now, boy, be sick later"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I see, um.. a dungeon. Oh gods! It's the manor, they have him locked up in the dungeon of the Manor. My father is there, many of the Death Eaters, um probably ten that I can see." Draco looked up at his godfather "Please hurry! Bring him back safe. Please, I beg you!"

Snape nodded and yelled over his shoulder "Because of you, now we can" as he ran out of the room.

Draco fell to his knees and clenched the amulet to his chest. He rocked back and forth as the tears streamed down his face. "No, if it had been up to me they never would have gotten him in the first place. I should have been watching over him."

Draco sat on the floor and watched as the clock passed an hour. He would sneak little peeks at the amulet but didn't dare look to closely. Another hour passed and he peeked again. What he saw was Potter still hanging in the chains by his wrists but the background was a blur of activity. Lights flashed, people ran back and forth, smoke swirled around Potter's body. He saw a light hit Potter in the side and his back arched as he screamed, the cruciatus curse. Draco's head was full of Potter's screams. He dropped the amulet and crawled backward into a corner pressing himself as small as he could. He covered his ears with his hands and even though he was not holding the amulet he could still hear the screaming memory in his own mind. "Stop Stop! Nooo! Please, please get him out!" Draco yelled.

When he had stopped hearing the screams and he had calmed down a bit more he looked again. A girl with bright purple hair was lowering Potter to the ground very gently. Draco zoomed out and saw many dark figures laying on the floor. Some of the Order members that Draco had been allowed to meet were milling about talking. A big black man took off his cloak and draped it over Potter's unconscious body and gently picked him up. Then they were gone. Draco waited but the amulet showed him nothing, it was black and cold.

Draco dressed as fast as he could and raced up the dungeon stairs toward the hospital wing. He hid until he knew it was clear and slipped inside before the Order arrived with Harry. He found a quiet corner to hide in, far away enough from Harry's usual bed not to be seen but to where he could hear what would be said.

Just as he predicted he saw Madam Pomfrey bustle in and prepare Harry's bed. Draco looked down at the amulet and saw the big black man carrying Potter in his arms toward the castle. He looked so small under the man's cloak and so pale in the bleak moonlight. He knew his hiding place was perfect when he could hear the Mediwitch bark out orders to her student about which potions and bandages she would need. Draco's hands were shaking as he eyes passed back and forth between the amulet and the room. What was taking them so long! Surly a man of that size could walk faster than that!

Soon the ward was full of Order members, Dumbledore, and it seemed an entire circus of people. Draco couldn't make out a single voice to hear what was going on. Draco relied on his amulet zoomed in on Potter to see what they were doing to his body before it was covered up by another person standing to close to him. "Out, all of you out of here and let me tend to him now" came the loud stern voice of Madam Pomfrey. Draco stifled a chuckle as the huge black man shuffled out as if a chastised child, along with the rest of them.

Potter was laid out on his left side, his back toward Draco, a sheet had been laid discreetly over his hip. He caught a glimpse of the raw mess that was Potter's back and had to turn his view in the mirror before he became sick. Draco had been beaten before but never anything like that. He sent up a silent prayer to any and all gods he knew that Potter would live. He knew how strong Potter was and that he most likely had lived through worse. It was a thought that Draco didn't want to follow to the end. The Mediwitch ran her wand over and over Potter's body while another younger version carefully washed his face. Once the grime was washed away Potter didn't look quite so bad. His eyes had dark circles under them, his lip was split and his jaw bruised. Draco's thumb caressed the image of Potter's cheek as a tear ran down his own.

It seemed like hours had passed by the time salves were applied, magic used and dressings put into place. They had carefully dressed him in the typical open backed gown, and covered his legs with a soft light sheet. As soon as the lights were put out save for a single candle Draco crept out from his hiding place. He had removed his shoes so his footfalls would not be heard by the ever alert ears of the nurses. He slowly circled the bed inspecting Harry's body from every angle. His back had been magically healed but there were still some raw places covered now in bandages. Draco raised the sheet and carefully slid the hospital gown to the side. He quickly dropped it blushing bright red at seeing Harry's behind was just fine with only a few pink stripes on his firm round cheeks. He decided then, no more peeking. He rounded the bed to see Harry's face. The cuts and bruises had been heeled though his eyes still looked shallow. Without thought Draco's hand reached out and brushed the hair at his temple back from his face.

"What are you doing up here young man?" came Snape's best chastising voice. Draco's hand jerked away as he stumbled back from Harry's bed.

"I um.. I " Draco sighed and tossed up his hands. Snape knew how he felt about Potter therefore the question really didn't require an answer. Draco felt a nudge on his mind as he saw his godfather's eyebrow raise as a signal it was him. Snape tilted his head back to where Draco had been hidden earlier and began to walk that way. Draco followed him with curiosity.

Snape turned so quickly that Draco almost bumped into him. He looked up at the only adult he had ever trusted fully. Snape looked down his hook nose at the boy, his eyes were hard and black as coal. "What is it, Professor?" Draco asked as worry started to creep up his spine. Snape sighed and pinched his nose between his eyes before he spoke.

"Draco, your father was there tonight. It was partly his doing what happened to Potter."

"I figured as much when I saw him in the amulet and that Potter was taken to the manor. Only he could have gotten past the protective wards" Draco felt his mouth run dry and his stomach churn as he recalled the image of Potter hanging there like a bloody marionette with his father at his side.

"Draco, I was not there when everything went down. It would have given away my position. However, I was there in the aftermath to clean things up from the Dark Lord's perspective." He put his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder and looked him in the eye as he said "Draco, your father was one of the casualties. He did not make it out alive this time."

Draco's knees became weak and he head was full of a buzzing sound. Snape directed him to a near by chair and gently pushed him into it. "Do you know what this means, Draco?" When he shook his head he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes as he looked up at his godfather. "Well, for one thing, it means that you are now the Master of the Manor. We have changed the wards and it is under the protection of the Order."

Draco stood and put on his best Malfoy mask. "I want the Order to search the dungeon for anything that might be helpful to the cause and then I want that area sealed up. It is no longer a part of my home."

Snape nodded and clapped Draco on the shoulder lightly, pride filling him for this boy he had always felt was more his son than Lucius Malfoy's. "It will be done as soon as day breaks. You have my word." He jerked his chin toward where the boy lay in the bed "How is he?"

"He will be fine I think. I heard Madam Pomfrey say there shouldn't be much scaring if any at all. How he comes out mentally they do not know yet. They can't know for sure until he wakes up. Did you know he was in therapy already?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I was the one who suggested it. There are some around here that do not feel the mind and the body are one." When the blond looked up in confusion and a bit of shock behind his eyes Snape just gave him the look to let it be and not ask any questions. Draco nodded and looked over his shoulder to where Potter's back was facing him. "I think someone should stay with him tonight. Why don't you pull up a chair, just in case."

Draco's huge gray eyes looked from the boy to the man beside him. His hands began to shake as he recalled Potter's words "You. You. No" right before he ran out into the snow. "I can't, Godfather, no it has to be someone else. If he woke up and saw me here he would freak."

"He won't wake up for hours, perhaps days. It will be fine, trust me" Snape's voice was so soft, so unlike him that Draco sighed and agreed. "Good, I'll go tell Madam Pomfrey you will be staying" With a flurry of robes he walked away.

Draco slept in the chair next to Harry's bed. Every time the Mediwitch came in to check on him Draco woke up and watched her every move. She did shoo him out every time she had to uncover Harry's lower body but other than that she left him alone.

As the sun crept through the windows Draco watched the rays shine in Harry's hair. Draco stood behind the boy and stroked the ebony silk he loved so much. "You know, Potter, I really do understand you better than you think I do. But here is the thing, you many not be mine but I am yours. I don't know how or when exactly that happened but it did. I am yours if you like it or not." He picked up the comb on the bedside tray and started to caress it through Harry's hair. "I know I let you down last night. I won't ever let it happen again if I can help it. I will watch over you, I will keep you as safe as I can for as long as I can." Draco stopped long enough to wipe his eyes on his sleeve and then continued to run the comb through the top of Harry's head. He collected all the hair that the comb gently pulled from his crown and laid each one carefully into a tissue. He gently stroked each eyelid and collected several stray lashes. He couldn't bring himself to pluck them out and cause Harry more pain, no matter how minor. A sob hitched in his throat as he laid his hand on Harry's cheek. He wanted so desperately to kiss those sleeping lips but he figured he had stolen enough from him. He kissed Harry in the middle of his forehead instead and rushed out of the room before his emotions could over take him.


	13. Chapter 13

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 13

It was a week before they allowed Harry back to class. He still walked with a slight limp but the haunted look in his eyes was the most painful thing for Draco. He watched nightly while Potter slept, his face contorted as he tossed and turned in his bed. His hair would be plastered to his forehead in a sheen of sweat. Draco would take as many of his thoughts and images as he could handle. The pain of the whip as it tore the flesh from his back. His knee kicked out from the side so he could no longer stand. Curse after curse assaulted his every nerve ending. All that for what? Why did they do that to him? The Dark Lord wasn't even there to fight. Was it for their amusement? Draco just simply could not wrap his mind around such horrible things.

The nightmares and the limp seemed to taper off in the following weeks and Harry got back into his usual routine of school and homework. Flying was still forbidden which Draco felt would have been the best medicine for him. Draco stayed out of Harry's line of sight as much as he could. He watched from afar and through the amulet. When it seemed to painful to belong to someone who didn't want him he would remember what had happened and that perhaps if there was a next time there would be something he could do to prevent it.

Despite all that Harry had been through he was able to make good marks on his final exams. Draco cheered with him as he watched in the mirror and gave the stone a great big kiss as if he were kissing Potter himself. He would have hugged the Granger girl for all her help as well. He knew that Potter did not make it easy for her to help him, neither did the Weasel. He knew from Potter's thoughts that the Weasel had made up excuses for Potter as to why he couldn't or shouldn't do things. That just managed to anger Potter and make him more determined to accomplish them. Draco would have attributed the Weasel for using reverse psychology but he knew he just wasn't that bright. At any rate, he helped Potter in his own way and Draco was thankful for that.

On the Hogwarts's Express Draco had the same compartment all to himself. He sat there contemplating all that had happened, all that had changed in just one school year. He found it easier to look back than to look forward. He didn't know what the future held for him. He knew there would be tons of work ahead of him to get his father's affairs in order and everything transferred over to him. He was not looking forward to all of that in the least. He leaned his head back against his seat and sighed.

There was a light knock on the door. Draco stood up ready to tell the food trolley lady he didn't want anything. When he did open the door he froze to see Harry standing there. "Um. uh, hi" was all he managed to stutter out and mentally kicked himself for being so inarticulate.

Harry bit his lower lip looking nervous himself. He looked at Draco and then said into the compartment past his head "I hear that I owe you a bit of a thanks. Though I don't know how or why, but I've been told that it was you that knew where I was and sent the Order after me. So um, thanks" He gave Draco one of his nervous crooked smiles and hurried down the corridor.

When the train stopped at King's Cross Station Draco waited on board staring at the amulet. He wanted to see Potter off safely before he stepped off the train himself. He watched as he was hugged by his friends and turned to face a portly looking muggle. The muggle scuffed the back of Potter's neck to hurry him along. Draco's gray eyes narrowed to nearly slits. He could taste the metallic bitterness he associated with all muggles raise up in his mouth. He spat on the floor before he gathered his bag and stepped off the train to greet his mother.

Draco sent his mother abroad on a holiday just to get her out from under foot. He couldn't stand the sight of her anymore. He had no way of knowing if she had taken part in what had happened to Potter or not. He didn't think so but the sight of her reminded him of his father all the same. He had checked where the entrance to the dungeons used to be and found it covered up so completely one would never have known it was ever there. This simple act solidified his respect for the Order and it's efficiency. He avoided that part of the house as best he could all the same. It was a very large manor so it was just a matter of taking one passage over another.

He found most of his days spent with pompous wizards who treated him like an ignorant juvenile that they could manipulate. Once Draco gave them the Malfoy sneer and a few quick witted lines about replacements for his estate they usually fell right in line with a simpering "Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Oh it was all such a bore and he vowed to take a holiday himself once it was all done.

At night he would curl up in front of the fire and watch Potter sleep. He was extremely pleased when the first night he saw Potter covered in a very familiar green plush blanket. It was the same one that Draco had brought up to him in the astronomy tower. Tears came to his eyes and a smile to his lips as he recalled how shy Potter was. He could still hear Potter's flat proclamation "You kissed me." Draco chuckled kissing mirror Potter good night before he climbed up the stairs to his own bed.

On a Saturday Draco decided he would sit and watch a typical day in the life of one Harry James Potter. He knew that he grew up with muggles. What Draco wanted to know was how a famous wizard was treated by his own family. He had heard rumors that he was treated as a king when he was away from school. Draco woke up early and took a quick shower. He called down to the house elf that he would breakfast in the dining room and please prepare a place for two. Draco knew it was silly but if he was going to watch Potter be served breakfast he could pretend he was with him instead of just watching it in the amulet.

Draco sat down to his tea and toast on fine china with the elves ready to do his every bidding, everything was as it usually was though it was much earlier than Draco's usual lay in. He sipped at his tea as he picked up the amulet and peered in. He stared at it for the longest time without comprehension. Draco shook his head and peered in again. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. The famous Harry Potter was cooking and pouring tea for some horse faced woman, the fat muggle he had seen at the train station and some shorter imitation of the man who looked like he had been blown up like a balloon he was so fat. "Yes, Aunt Petunia" he heard Potter think obviously thinking carefully before he spoke. As Potter was turning to leave Draco saw the portly boy stick out his foot to trip him up. Potter's seeker reflexes quickly dodged the obstacle as he made his way back into the kitchen. He returned with plates filled with pancakes, sausages, bacon, and toast. He set those before the other males at the table then he went back to gather up his own plate. Draco saw that Potter's breakfast consisted of one egg and a slice of dry toast. "Yea yea, I'm grateful for you starving me all bloody summer, Uncle, thank you so very much!" came Potter's sarcastic wit. Draco's own tea cup clattered to the table in his shock.

All that day he watched as Potter cleaned out the fireplace, pruned the garden, cleaned the house and was yelled at time and again, told to redo the chore he had just done to perfection. Now and again he saw Potter rub at his injured knee but never slowed in his labor. When the sun went down at the end of the day Potter fell into bed and curled under Draco's blanket and fell asleep exhausted.

Draco ran to his own fireplace and called up his godfather. He told Snape all that he had seen and how appalled he was at the treatment Potter was receiving at the hands of his own family. Snape simply said that he and all of the Order knew under which conditions Potter had lived all of his life but there was nothing they could do about it. When Draco protested further Snape explained about the blood bond that helped protect Potter from the Dark Lord and how dangerous it would be for him to leave the house.

Draco paced back and forth in his bedroom his mind full of ways that he could rescue Potter. He knew honestly that it was futile and there was no way to argue with the Order. Without much thought he decided he would write to Potter. He grabbed a quill and some parchment and sat down at his desk. What could he say? Would Potter even want to hear from him? It didn't matter, Draco knew he had to try something.

Dear Potter,

On the train home to King's Cross Station you came to me to thank me for letting the Order know where you were. You didn't give me much of a chance to reply so I am writing simply to say you are welcome. I am glad that you are on the mend and hope this letter finds you well.

Yours,

Draco

P.S. If you would like to respond simply send a reply back with my owl. He will know where to find me.

After sending his owl off with the message Draco laid in his bed and watched Potter sleep until he himself drifted off.


	14. Chapter 14

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 14

The next day bright and early he received his reply from Potter. His hands shook as he opened the parchment. It seemed as if Potter had written it in haste due to the ink blots and the quick looking scrawl that Draco knew wasn't his usual script.

Malfoy,

Thank you for the letter and yes I am quite well now. I am looking forward to going back to school soon.

Sincerely,

Harry

P.S. Your owl is magnificent, even if he does nip a bit.

He had to think of a way to keep Potter writing to him. He quickly looked in the amulet and saw Potter sitting on his bed holding the parchment that Draco had sent him, the green blanket pooled up in his lap.

Dear Potter,

I'm sorry I should have told you the owl does bite. Arrogant little prat. He fits right in with us Malfoys (laugh). How is your summer coming along? Mine has been very boring being alone in the Manor most of the time. I have thought of taking a holiday but don't know where I'd want to go. I hope to hear from you again. It does get lonely around here.

Yours,

Draco

When Draco hadn't heard from Potter for a few days he decided he would take a little trip. He had never been to muggle London and was more than a bit nervous about it. He did manage to find his way by what was called a taxi cab. It was a gaudy yellow thing that smelled horrible and driven by a man with an accent so thick Draco could barely understand his English. However, he was able to make the man understand to drop him off a few houses away from where he knew Potter lived.

This area was as foreign to Draco as any far away country would seem. All the houses looked exactly the same with only the little numbers on them being different. He checked his amulet and knew that Potter was out in the garden digging around in the dirt. When he found him Draco stood out of sight behind a hedge row and simply watched.

Potter sat back on his heels and wiped the back of his hand over his sweaty brow smearing it with dirt. His thin overly sized shirt was drenched with sweat and caked with mud. As Draco watched, Potter quickly removed his shirt. His chest and back bore no signs of what had happened to him as the muscles rippled under the smooth tan skin. He grabbed what looked somewhat like a long green snake attached to the house and turned a small nob. Water trickled from the end from which Potter drank several mouth fulls before he raised it up and wet his hair with the cool water. The sunlight glinted off the water as it rained down his hair and over his toned chest and belly. Draco thought this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Just as Draco stepped out from behind the hedge Potter shook his head like a dog spattering him with water. "Hey now!" Draco laughed. Harry froze mid shake staring at Draco's shoes. The blond stood there and watched Harry's head ever so slowly raise up his body to look him in the face. His expression was one of sheer disbelief mixed with a touch of horror. "Wh.. What are you doing here?" Harry stammered still kneeling in the dirt.

"Well you didn't write back and I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by" Draco tried to make his nervous voice sound light and friendly.

Harry placed one hand on his good knee and raised to stand up. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand, his nails caked with mud. He was so embarrassed to be seen like that, there, where no one ever just 'dropped by" He had to get Malfoy out of there and quick.

"In the neighborhood, huh? Do you usually holiday on Private Drive? You did say you were going away."

Draco chuckled nervously "Fancy a walk?"

Harry looked back at the house over his shoulder and back at Draco. He whispered "Come on" and started walking away at a quick pace. If Draco had not seen the way that Harry was treated in that house he would have thought that behavior odd. He jogged a few steps to catch up to Harry and then fell in line beside him. "Where are we going" he asked.

"Walking, isn't that what you wanted to do? Besides, it's not like I can go anywhere without a shirt on, now can I?" he chuckled.

Harry led Draco down alleyways, through a park and into a small bit of woods. He walked with a determination that Draco found endearing. He didn't say much as he wound Draco around trees and through some hidden path that only Harry himself knew. He came to a stop where there was a large rock sitting on the edge of a small stream. The sun cast spotted rays of light down onto the leaf floor of the forest. It smelled green and fresh. Harry stopped short and spun around catching Draco as he bumped into him with a laugh. Draco caught Harry's eyes with his own and the fact that they were as green as the leaves above them was not lost on him. His breath caught as they stood there staring at each other lost in the moment for just a few heart beats. Harry let go of Draco's arm and turned back to look at the stream. "This is my private place." Harry said wistfully. "When I want to be alone, to get away from everything, this is where I come."

Draco felt honored to be brought to this place, to be here with Harry alone. It was more than he had hoped for when he decided to come find him.

"Potter" Draco began.

Harry turned to look over his bare shoulder at Draco and said with a smile "Harry, call me Harry."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded "Harry, I honestly just came here to see you."

"I know." Harry replied as he sat on the rock and patted the room beside him for Draco to join him. "What I don't know is why. I don't understand a lot of things about you, Malfoy."

Draco held up his hand to stop Harry and simply said "Draco" Harry nodded and gave him that crooked smile of his that Draco found so endearing. "Draco then. I don't understand any of it. Why do we keep doing this? Why are you always there? Why..." Harry's voice trailed off with a sigh as his eyes cast back toward the water.

Draco slowly raised his hand up and placed a finger under Harry's chin. "Harry" he whispered as he turned his face to look into those green eyes again. "Harry" he whispered again trying to pour all of his emotion into his eyes yet so afraid at the same time. "I understand more than you think I do."

Harry looked at him for a long time. Draco could see thoughts and emotions run over his face and behind his eyes. He didn't dare move with his finger still under Harry's chin he watched those beautiful green eyes study his face. When Draco thought his heart was about to burst in his chest he managed a hoarse whisper of "Please." Harry blinked as confusion flashed in his eyes, then fear. His pink tongue slid out and licked at his lips watching Draco's eyes follow the movement. He grinned at that and then turned his face to the side to dislodge Draco's finger and chuckled.

"So serious we are." Draco laughed "Do you ever get sick of it, Harry? I mean, I see kids our age at school who have not a care in the world. Have you ever wondered what that would be like? To just live in the moment for the fun of it?"

Harry turned to sit on the rock straddling it facing Draco's side. "That is why I come here. Here I'm just plain old Harry. The trees don't care who or what I am. They know nothing of war and death. The stream runs steady and cool with nothing to stop it but it's own will. I leave all that behind me when I come here. I'm just some silly kid without a care in the world" Harry had a wistful look on his face that Draco had never seen before and thought it defiantly suited him. He did seem different there under the canopy of leaves and sunlight.

"Then I'll do the same" Draco proclaimed. He grabbed at the edge of his shirt and yanked it over his head. On impulse, of course, he reached up to smooth down his hair. He bent down to shuck off his shoes and socks as well. He looked up and smiled at Harry who shrugged and began to untie his trainers.

When Draco stood on the soft carpet of leaves he held out his hand to Harry who took it in his own. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to them both. They walked for a while in the mud by the stream laughing and telling silly jokes. Draco conjured them up a couple of sodas and they sat under a particularly large tree sipping them slowly. When the drinks where done Draco caught Harry looking at him with something stormy behind his eyes. "What is it Harry?"

"Nothing enters here, nothing leaves here either." Harry's voice was thick and serious again and Draco started to become nervous.  
>"I'm not sure what you are getting at, Harry."<p>

"Nothing enters here, nothing leaves here either." Harry repeated as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder slowly but firmly pushed him down into the leaves. Sideways he gazed into Draco's eyes holding him down. He turned his gaze away and tried to speak several times "Draco, I .. I" he stammered and sighed. When he turned back the look in his eyes was so sad, so lost that it broke Draco's heart. He placed his hand at the back of Harry's neck and whispered "I told you after the ball, do you remember what I told you?" Harry nodded and whispered "That I would have to come to you. I just, I don't know how, Draco. I don't know how. Please help me"

Draco smiled up at Harry gently and whispered "Kiss me, Harry"

Harry's head dropped quickly as he covered Draco's mouth with his own. His hand roamed over Draco's smooth chest with desperate fingers. Draco parted his lips and coaxed Harry's tongue into his mouth to which he rewarded him with a loud moan. Draco's pale arms wrapped around Harry's tanned back and pulled him down on top of him. They slid in their bed of leaves, hands roaming over each other, never stopping. Their heated kisses deepened only to part to take great gasping breaths and melding together again. When Draco felt Harry tug at the top of his jeans he broke the kiss to nip and bite at Harry's shoulder. "What do you want Harry, tell me"

Harry moaned and tilted his head to the side to offer up his throat to Draco "Yes Draco, I want it all. Show me, touch me, please" Harry's back arched as his hips pressed painfully against Draco's trapped member. Draco called out and clutched at Harry's jean clad ass. His pants were so big Draco easily slid both of his hands down the back and squeezed Harry's cheeks in his fingers. Harry bucked his hips again and rolled over trapping Draco's hands underneath him. Draco laughed into Harry's open mouth. Harry smiled and raised his hips up enough to allow Draco to free himself. Draco sat up but pushed gently on Harry's shoulder when he tried to follow. The look on his face told Harry to stay and not move. He nodded up at the blond and bit his lip nervously wondering what was going to happen. With one quick firm jerk Draco was able to shed Harry of the over sized jeans and his shorts. Harry's cock leaped and slapped his belly with the rough movement. Harry chuckled embarrassed. "I've never, I mean no one.." Draco cut him off mid sentence with a open mouthed tongue kiss. He held himself over Harry's body with one hand and on his toes as he unbuckled and kicked off his pants as best he could. Draco kissed down Harry's cheek to his neck still holding his body off of Harry's. The cool forest breeze blew against their heated skin. Draco bit the skin gently where shoulder met neck and licked a trail down his collar bone to his chest. He turned his gray eyes to look up at Harry who was watching him but not moving as he was told. Quickly Draco took Harry's rosy nipple into his mouth and sucked hard pulling it into his mouth. Harry yelled out and grasped at Draco's back pressing his chest into his mouth. "Ahhhgods!" Harry yelled. When Draco released it Harry placed his hand on the back of his head "Again. please!" Draco smiled and licked his lips. He slowly circled Harry's nipple with his tongue tip making him whimper before he pounced again drawing the nipple into his mouth flicking his tongue over the hardened nub this time. Harry's hips bucked as his fingers dug into Draco's back. "Oh my gods, it feels so good. I never knew!" Harry murmured with astonishment in his voice.

Draco released his nipple and quickly nipped his way down Harry's narrow belly with his lips and tongue. He grasped Harry's cock in his hand at the base making him moan loudly. Harry dug his fingers into Draco's hair and massaged his head as Draco moved between his long legs. He swiped the purple tip of Harry's head with his tongue which granted him a loud gasp. Draco raised his eyes to watch Harry's face as he slowly slid his head into his mouth. He almost closed his eyes when the first taste of Harry threatened to overcome him. He was glad he kept his eyes open when he saw Harry's back arch up so high it seemed inhumanly possible. "GAHhhh yes oh fuck!" Harry yelled to the world. Draco smirked, with his lips still around Harry. With that he slowly lowered his head taking Harry back into his throat as far as he could. Sucking and pressing his tongue along the underside of him Draco slowly raised his head back up. Harry's eyes were wild with lust as he looked down at the sight of Draco's lips around his shaft. His hands reached for Draco's hair, then grasped at the leaves and then back again. A golden colored leaf landed on Harry's belly and Draco burned the image into his memory. Harry was panting and his voice frantic "No, no, stop oh gods I"m going to cum. Don't move" Once again Draco smiled around Harry's cock as he winked up at him. Draco let his lips barely brush along the throbbing shaft as he raised his head up. "What do you want Harry, tell me"

Harry's face turned bright red and he looked away to the side. Draco crawled up Harry's side allowing his own cock to leave a trail of precum along Harry's muscular thigh. With a finger under Harry's chin he turned his face toward him. He looked deeply into Harry's eyes brushing their lips together. "I will not do anything you do not wish me to. I will not hurt you, Harry. Tell me, what is your desire." Harry blushed deeper and was still to shy to say what he wanted. Draco moved as fast as he could and in one movement his mouth clamped over Harry's nipple and his hand grasped his cock giving it a squeeze. "Gaah fuck me, Draco, please fuck me!" Harry cried out. Tears of need and shame filled the boy's eyes. Draco looked up at him, laying his body gently on top of Harry's. Their cocks lined up side by side trapped between them. Draco placed both of his hands on Harry's face gently and stared into his tear filled eyes. "Harry, are you sure? We don't have to. I can finish you anyway you want or we can stop right now and go no further. It is up to you." Harry swallowed hard but nodded "I want you to Draco, I want you to be the one" It was Draco's turn to tear up. His voice cracked as he said "And you will be the one for me too." Harry looked up at Draco with surprise "You mean.. You never.. I heard" Draco laughed and wiped a tear from Harry's face and then one of his own and licked his finger. "You hear a lot of things in this world that are not true. No, Harry, you are my first, you are my only." Harry blinked, licked his lips and asked "First boy, or first ever." Draco smiled and kissed Harry's lips. "You were my first kiss" He licked at Harry's neck "My first lick" He reached down and took Harry's hand and placed it on his own cock "Now my first touch." He almost said "My first love." but was able to catch himself in time. "Harry, you are my first everything. I have always wanted it to be you." Tears welled up in Harry's eyes again as he wrapped his arms around Draco's back. He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist "Please, then Draco I want you to be my first everything too" Draco shifted his hips so that their trapped cocks rubbed against each other as they moaned into each others mouths.

Draco groped in the leaves to find his wand, he cast a quick lubricant spell into the palm of his right hand. He leaned on his left elbow, his body aligned next to Harry's. He licked and kissed at his mouth as he spread the lubricant over Harry's cock and balls. Harry purred and moaned as his hips ground up to meet his touch. When Draco's hand went lower and touched the tight opening for the first time Harry gasped, his eyes flew open and he about jumped off the ground. Draco tried to contain his laugh but Harry yelled "OH bloody hell! Do that again!" and laughed himself. Once he was settled down again in the leaves Draco set to work. He sucked at Harry nipples and neck. He worked one finger into Harry's opening, every once in a while he would let his slippery hand raise up and caress his cock and balls. Harry moaned and after grabbing some of the slick stuff off his own cock he reached beside him and stroked Draco. Harry's hand wrapped around him felt so incredibly good it drew a gasp from Draco's lips and made his hand falter for a moment. Harry now had two fingers inside of him and Draco was so lost in the moment he forgot what he was suppose to be doing. His mouth was covered with Harry's lips and tongue, his aching cock being stroked, he had his fingers inside his lover. "Draco, please now, I can't wait any longer. Please." Draco opened his eyes and scissored his fingers wider stretching Harry hoping it was enough.

He grabbed his own cock and did the lubrication spell once more just to be sure. He leaned down over Harry and aligned his head up with the boy's opening. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist. Draco swallowed and licked his lips. His whole body was shaking. "This might hurt a little. If it does, tell me to stop. OK? I won't move until you tell me to." With that Draco felt Harry's heels press into his back and his head slid into the hot tightness of his body. They both yelled out and grabbed each others shoulders with white knuckles. "Did I hurt you, did I hurt you, Harry!"

"Fuck no, oh gods Draco more, give me more!" Draco tried to be slow and gentle but Harry was to impatient. Once again his strong legs pulled Draco's body forward until he was buried fully in Harry's body. Draco looked down into Harry's eyes worried that he had been hurt. Instead he was met with smiling eyes and a chuckled "Oh my gods Draco, you are in me. You are fucking me!" Draco sighed with relief and returned the chuckle but his aching, throbbing cock was in need too. Harry tightened his muscles and Draco gasped "Fuck, don't do that!" Harry looked up confused "If you do that again I'm going to cum. Let me.. let me just sit a minute" Draco panted resting their foreheads together as Harry smiled. Slowly Draco began to rock his hips and slide out of Harry's body. When he felt the ring grab at his head he stopped and thrust back in. He was still being slow and careful. Harry grabbed Draco's face and looked in his eyes. "Draco, I'm fine, please, gods this feels like heaven but for gods sake fuck me!" Draco blushed slightly under his pale skin and moved his hips faster and harder. "Yes, yes oh gods that's perfect" Harry moaned as his thighs tightened around Draco's sides. When Draco bucked his hips and he looked down he saw Harry's cock laying between them, the shiny tip gleaming in the darkened hollowed of their bellies. He reached between them and started stroking it in time with the thrust of his hips. Harry's back arched up off the ground "Draco, oh fuck now ahhhhh I'm going to cum!" Hearing Harry's voice so loud ringing in his mind, the intense heat of the inside of his body and the clenching of his muscles as Harry's body reached climax pushed Draco over the edge. He grasped tightly to Harry's spasming cock as his back arched. He yelled at the top of his lungs as his cock pumped load after load of his seed deeply into Harry's body.

They fell as one to the ground panting desperate for air. Harry's weak arms tried to push Draco's heavy body off of him so he could get some air. Draco chuckled and just let his body flop to the side. They both frowned as his cock slid out of Harry's body. Draco's arm was trapped over his head as he laid on his side. The first real movement he was capable of was to stroke the top of Harry's head. "Mm silk" he murmured. "What?" Harry asked weakly. "Nothing" As Draco's strength slowly returned his hair caress graduated to stroking Harry's head and then his face. When he could move his body he leaned over Harry and kissed his lips. With his lips over Harry's he mouthed the word "Lover" Harry tried to pull his head back which looked pretty funny considering he was laying on his back. "What was that?" Draco lowered his lips to Harry's cheek and mouthed "Lover" again. Harry looked thoroughly confused and said "I'm sorry, I still didn't catch that" Draco moved and put his lips over Harry's ear and whispered as softly as he could "Lover". Harry leaped, rolling Draco over onto his back pinning him to the ground with great force. He narrowed his eyes putting their faces nose to nose. He growled deeply in his chest. Draco's gray eyes widened in fear. Harry's voice was dark and full of menace "If you are going to use such a word to describe me, Draco Malfoy, you had better do it right." Harry threw his head back and after taking a deep breath he shouted to the sky "LOVER!"

They stood under the great tree they had just made love under with their pants and shoes back on. Their arms were wrapped around each others waists as they kissed their good byes several times. Finally, Draco handed Harry his favorite tight gray shirt and apparated back to the Manor.

Harry ran all the way back to Number 4 Private drive. He found his ratty red t shirt left in the garden. He quickly turned it inside out and wrapped it around Draco's shirt to hide it. He bolted up the stairs calling over his shoulder how he had to shower before he could start cooking dinner. Draco had done a very through cleansing charm but Harry wanted to make it to his room and have a few moments alone before having to face the brood he called his family. He brought Draco's shirt up to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelled just like him and the forest. Harry tucked the shirt under his pillow for safe keeping before he padded to the bathroom for a hot bath before it was time to face the real world again.

Draco apparated to the Manor gates and slowly walked to his Grandmother's rose garden. He was so gleefully calm as his finger tips caressed the leaves and soft peddles as he wandered through the paths. "Did that just really happen? Did Harry... " Draco's thoughts stop dead as the happiest grin of his life spread over his face. "Harry, not Potter anymore, Harry! Yes, it defiantly happened." He hugged his arms around himself and spun around and around, his head tilted back as the laughter bubbled up his throat. He stopped, threw his arms out at his sides, his bare chest expanding with his arched his back. He saw Harry in his mind as he yelled and Draco did the same. He screamed "LOVER" up to the starry heavens as loud as he could.


	15. Chapter 15

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 15

A few days later Draco received a message from Harry delivered by Hedwig. It simply read:

Draco,

Meet me in the forest at 7:00 tonight. Bring nothing.

Harry

This message both confused and thrilled Draco. He didn't understand what it meant but he knew that he was going to be able to see Harry again. He paced the manor, tried to read a book, anything to keep his mind busy to pass the time.

He took an hour long soak in the tub and another hour to dress and prepare. He decided he would wear his favorite black jeans, his red silk button up shirt also his favorite black boots. He used a few dabs of his special cologne. When it was about time to leave he looked in the mirrors turning this way and that. He loved how the jeans hugged and showed off the roundness of his rear. The shirt looked blood bright against his pale skin showing how flawless it was. He rolled up the long sleeves three times until they rested on his forearms showing off the thin definition. His hair he left soft with no gels and allowed the bright blond to fall free and frame his gray eyes. He gave himself a nod of approval and walked down the stairs to the parlor while he tucked his wand in the special pocket along the right thigh of the jeans.

Draco leaned over slightly and looked out the window. The sun was setting so he knew just how to picture the clearing in the woods that was Harry's, closed his eyes and apparated under the large tree they had made love under for the first time. He looked around and saw a blanket was laid out near by with a basket set beside it, but no Harry. Turning in circles Draco scanned the area but there was no sign of him.

Just as panic struck him and his hand reached up for the amulet he heard Harry's voice. "Tsk tsk Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid you didn't follow the rules." Draco turned this way and that trying to figure out which direction Harry's voice had come from. The sound bounced around out in the woods so he was still lost, unable to locate Harry. "Where are you?"

"Was my note not clear enough, Mr. Malfoy? I clearly stated for you to bring nothing."

Draco's heart was beginning to race, he did not like this game, whatever it was. His hand went to his thigh near his wand as he spun around and around slowly in a low crouch. He wondered if this was some sort of trap he had fallen into. He knew it was Harry's voice but without being able to see that he was safe made Draco very nervous. Once again his left hand raised slowly toward the amulet.

Suddenly Harry stepped out from behind a tree. His completely nude form shown in the full moon light. Draco's hands dropped to his sides as he looked on in awe. His beauty never ceased to amaze Draco. Harry leaned his shoulder against the tree and crossed his ankles. He shook his head and chuckled "Tsk tsk Mr. Malfoy"

Draco looked at the boy astonished and as soon as he could get a bit of moisture in his dry mouth he asked "What is going on? I didn't bring anything." He held his hands out at his sides to show they were empty. "Harry, what is this about?"

Harry slowly raised from the tree and walked with a deliberate swing to his hips toward Draco. He clasped his hands behind his bare back as he began to circle Draco's body. "Hmm but you did, Draco." His fingers plucked at the shoulder seam of Draco's silken shirt "You brought a shirt with you." As he walked behind Draco he laid his hand on his rear and gave it a quick but firm squeeze "You brought pants. I assume you wore some shorts under them as well, did you not?" Draco chuckled nervously. When Harry stood in front of him he placed his bare toes in the tips of Draco's boot "You are wearing boots and socks as well. I'd say you brought plenty with you when I distinctly remember telling you to bring nothing, Nothing, with you." Harry balanced back on his heels with his toes still on top of Draco's boots he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. The moon light played along the definition of Harry's chest that drew Draco's attention. Harry cleared his throat and cocked his head to one side with an authoritative air "What do you propose you should do about these transgressions, dear Sir?"

Draco chuckled nervously again. He had never seen this side of Harry before and he defiantly liked it. "Well Mr. Potter, in all humility I do believe I should rectify this matter with all due haste." The comment made Harry laugh because he never thought that a Malfoy even would know the word humility. "Yes I believe that would be the best course of action." He took a few steps back and with his arms crossed over his chest he stood back to watch as Draco quickly undressed in front of him. Draco's cock was hard and standing out before him when he was done. Harry's own stiffness came to fullness as he saw this magnificent blond display, the moon light playing in his hair as it blew gently in the breeze.

"That's much better. I suggest you read your posts more clearly in the future, Mr. Malfoy."

With a burst of childish laughter Harry ran as fast as the few paces that parted them allowed and leaped onto Draco's body wrapping his legs around his waist. His mouth found Draco's as he hand went behind his head pulling him into a crushing kiss. Draco caught the flying boy and moaned into his mouth ever aware of his cock pressed against his belly and the delicious flavor of Harry's mouth filling his own. He stumbled back a few steps to catch his balance wrapping his arms around the boy as tightly as he could.

When Harry disentangled his legs from Draco's body he lead him chuckling over to the blanket that was familiar to them both. Harry motioned for Draco to lay down on the his back as he fumbled with something within the basket. He crawled back to Draco and straddled his belly without putting his full weight on him. "Now you must be punished" Harry said wiggling his eyebrows. Draco smiled up at him nervously. It was then that Harry showed Draco the bottle he held in his hand. When Draco tried to raise his head up to read the label Harry brought it closer to him.

Draco yelled and tried to squirm his way out from under Harry, but he was held fast by his seeker trained thighs. "OH hell no! Harry please, please I beg you!" Draco's eyes were wild as they looked up at Harry. It was all Harry could do to keep Draco pinned to the ground as he held his sides laughing. He tried to so hard to speak but he had not anticipated that kind of reaction and it was just so damn funny. The best he could do was drop the bottle and hold his hand out to signify for Draco to wait until he got his laughter under control. When Harry could speak with just a few bouts of laughter interrupting him he said "It's OK. Trust me. I tried it out. I know it's from Fred and George but it's OK, honest." Once again a burst of giggles hit him hard. "Here, I'll show you" When he picked up the bottle he could have sworn he heard a squeak of fear come from Draco which he tried desperately to ignore. Harry opened the bottle and poured a small amount of oil onto his hand and spread it across his chest. He then put his hands out to the side to prove nothing disastrous would happen. "They sent it to me for my birthday last year. They decided to try a new line of, well more adult products to go along with the jokes. I'm an investor so I get the perks."

Draco sighed with relief but then looked up at the nude, and now shinny Harry hovering over him "Did you say investor?" Harry waved his hand to dismiss the comment and just said "Yea."

He leaned down and planted kisses across Draco's forehead and down one side of his face. He held his face in front of Draco's and with a sly smile he said "Now your turn" Draco let his head fall back with a soft thump and laid his hands on both of Harry's thighs rubbing them up and down. He watched intently as Harry hovered the bottle over his right nipple and allowed a few drops to land on his flesh. Draco winced and waited to see what would happen. His eyes widened when it began to warm and tingle eliciting a soft gasp from him. When Harry leaned down and flicked his tongue over it before sucking the nipple into his mouth Draco arched his back and moaned. His hands squeezed on Harry's thighs. "That's incredible, Harry!" Harry sat up and licked his lips like a cat with a bright smile. "I thought you'd like that" He swiped his finger over Draco's nipple and then held it to his lips "Lick." Draco obeyed, there was a hint of strawberry there so he took Harry's hand and drew his whole finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the finger as Harry watched with his lips parted. He sighed and pulled his finger from Draco's mouth and covered it with his own. The kiss was desperate and hungry eliciting moans from them both.

When they parted Harry panted "I don't know if I can do this Draco, I want you so desperately. I don't think I can wait much longer." Draco smiled up at him and whispered "We have all night, lover, we have all night." He groped without looking until his hand found the bottle. He poured a liberal amount of the oil into his hand as Harry looked on. He reached down and grasped Harry's cock where it laid on his own belly and began to stroke it hard and fast. "OH shit" Harry yelled as his head tilted back "Draco no no oh shit!" The mixture of the tingling lotion and the speed with which Draco was pulling on him Harry came quickly showering his chest and belly with his cum. He fell forward onto Draco's body panting loudly. "Why, why did you do that?" Draco stroked his bare back and cooed in Harry's ear. "Because we have all night and I know without a doubt I can bring you again. Now you can take your time and do as you please."

"Oh you are so going to get it now! First you break the rules of the game and now this?" Harry tried to look stern but the amusement behind his eyes and the fact that Draco was now covered in his cum ruined the effect.

Draco chuckled while Harry dug into the basket again. Before he even realized it both of his hands were up over his head and he heard a loud 'click, click" and he felt something cold and metal around his wrists. Harry sat back with a smug look on his face. Draco brought his wrists before his face looking at the odd contraption that now held him captive. "What is this?"

"Oh those are a nifty little muggle device called handcuffs. I don't suggest you struggle, it will only tighten them." Draco tried to tug his hands apart and heard the click again as one tighten a notch. He managed to squeak "Harry?"

Harry looked down at him and simply shrugged his shoulders. "You broke the rules of the game and made me cum without permission. Now you pay the penalty my friend." Draco whimpered.

Harry crawled off of Draco's body running his hands over every inch of his skin. He studied every plain, every contour, every muscle. He turned him over onto his belly and ran his hand down Draco's smooth back, planting kisses down his spine, licking at the small of his back as his hands explored the firmness of the muscles of his rear and upper thighs. He skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Draco purred and moaned as Harry explored him. His touch would leave a trail of tingles and goosebumps behind it.

Draco heard Harry pick up and open the bottle of the oil and gasped when he felt his slick hands caress his feet and calves. The tingling and warmth started right away. Harry quickly covered his legs and when he got to Draco's behind he slowed his pace and massaged the oil into the muscle. Draco moaned and arched his hips. He felt Harry place a hand under Draco's lower belly and raise up. Draco blushed bright red but raised up to his knees anyway. He felt the oil trickle down between his cheeks and drip down his balls. No one had ever touched him there and it made him nervous. Harry gently smoothed the oil along the inner sides of Draco's ass cheeks not touching his opening. Harry smiled remembering how it felt when Draco touched his even though he was so shy about it. Draco moaned despite himself when he felt the warmth of Harry's hand so near such a tender place. Running his hands up and down Draco's cheeks smoothing out the oil Harry could feel his body shaking. He smiled and knew it was not time for that yet, but he did dribble a generous amount of the oil right on Draco's opening before he pushed gently down on his lower back to tell Draco to lay down again. Quickly Harry covered Draco's back with the oil and turned him over.

Harry knew that the tingling affect would last until the person had an orgasm so he took more time spreading the oil on the front side of Draco's legs. He smiled as he held the bottle over Draco's chest and watched his eyes. "Hmm you know, I don't think I'll do that just yet" It was such an odd sensation to have his whole backside and legs warm and tingling. Draco had to admit, even just to himself that the tingle in his ass felt amazingly good. He was curious when Harry stood up and placed a foot on either side of his hips facing away from him. "Bend your knees up, Draco." He smiled and placing his knees close together he drew them up in front of Harry. He didn't dare spread them with Harry standing there like that with a full bottle of oil. His cock was throbbing painfully already. Draco moaned loudly when he saw Harry lean over and place one hand on his knee. His cock leaped as he watched Harry bend his knees slightly spreading his cheeks. Draco had a full view of Harry's hard cock, tight balls and now the sweet pinkness of his ass. He whimpered and rattled the chains around his wrists. "Harry, oh sweet gods, please." Harry turned and looked around his shoulder with a smile and simply said "Perhaps it should have been your own cock you pulled off instead of mine, aye Draco?" Draco banged his head against the ground and whimpered again. The precum had started to pool on his belly his need was so great and now he had the most erotic view he could ever imagine right in front of his face.

Harry chuckled softly as he licked his pink lips slowly, his lust filled green eyes stared at Draco's face as he pour the oil down his lower back slowly. He could feel the tingle spread and warm it's path between his cheeks and down his balls. He tried to be sure none of it dripped onto Draco's belly. He reached back with his hand between his legs and moaned loudly for Draco to hear as he smeared the oil over his ass and balls. He made long strokes with his whole hand from as far back as he could reach down to cup his balls. The oil was amazing and he had such a great view of Draco's body under him. He could feel his control begin to slip again.

Draco's eyes followed every move Harry made. He poured more oil over his ass and his hips started to sway as he smoothed it in. Draco wanted to see if Harry would finger himself with the oil. He bit his lower lip watching the show that he never thought Harry would be capable of. His mind went back to the fantasy he saw of Harry's about them in the potions classroom, so perhaps he had just assumed Harry would be shy all the time in person. He was never so glad to be wrong.

Finally Harry stood and turned facing Draco. He slowly lowered himself until he was seated on Draco's knees. He legs were spread with his feet still on either side of Draco's body with his knees together. Harry's head was tilted down but his eyes looked up at Draco's face intently primal. His eyes were so intense and dark, filled with a lust that Draco had never seen before. He placed his slick hands over his upper chest fingers splayed out. Slowly he pressed and lowered them down to his nipples. Draco could tell when the tingle hit them when Harry gasped. Draco could feel the oil from Harry's back side drip down the inside of his thighs. He wondered briefly if a person could over dose on this stuff. Harry's hands continued their decent down to his belly to either side of his groin. He placed them on his inner thighs and spread his legs wide for Draco's view. Draco gasped when he saw how hard and ripe Harry's cock looked. His balls were so tight against his body he knew it wouldn't take much to bring him to orgasm again. Harry's hand merely fluttered over his long length, a show to taunt Draco. A drop of precum mixed with the oil landed on Draco's belly bringing an unexpected moan from his throat.

Before Draco even saw Harry move he felt the splash of half the bottle of the oil hit his midsection and Harry had pounced down upon him. His hands were on either side of his head as Harry held his face so close to his own he could feel his heated breath on his lips. Harry licked and bit at his mouth but it was more primal than a mere kiss. Harry arched his back up bringing his head up high and his hips pressed against Draco's chest. They both gasped and moaned at the contact. Bringing his head down low Harry pushed his body back pressing against him sliding toward Draco's lap. A growl rolled from Harry's lips as he weaved his hips against Draco's slick body. He reached back and grabbed Draco's aching cock and stroked him a few times "Harry, oh fuck!" he called out. Harry chuckled as he eased himself down onto his throbbing shaft. "Oh gods Draco. I have thought of nothing else but you being inside me again." With that he let his full weight fall down and buried Draco full tilt inside his tight little body. Draco yelled out and arched his back. "HARRY!" Harry began to sway his hips back and forth with Draco still deep inside him. He felt so hot and silky inside. Draco thought he would go mad with the need the cum. "Please, Harry, please!" he yelled as his head shook from side to side. His bangs clung to his sweaty brow and his heart felt as if it would beat right out of his chest. Harry placed his hands behind him on Draco's raised knees and used them for leverage as he raised and lowered himself up and down on Draco's shaft. It didn't take long at all before Draco's hips bucked up as he screamed with the most intense orgasm of his life. "Fuck, Harry, oh fuck, Harry Harry GAHH HARRY!" His cock twitched once and flooded his body with great force. Harry laughed and moaned as he was filled with Draco once again. When he saw Draco fall limp he laid down on top of him and covered his sweaty face with licks and kisses. He lowered his mouth to Draco's ear and whispered "That was for transgression number one." Draco turned his head quickly and came face to face with a smiling Harry.

When Draco recovered enough Harry found the keys to the handcuffs and let him free. "Now for transgression number two." As Draco still laid on his back Harry positioned his body so that he looked like he was doing a push up with his hard cock hovering over Draco's mouth. Draco smiled and licked his lips. He so loved the taste of Harry. He opened his mouth without hesitation and let Harry lower himself inside. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips so that he could control the depth of which he could go without choking him. He sucked eagerly as Harry moaned and humped his hips. Draco pushed his hips back so that his cock was just at his lips. He nipped and licked at his head with his tongue and teeth lightly. Harry yelled out and tried to push forward. With one more teasing flick of his tongue Draco let Harry have his way as he fucked his mouth with short stabbing thrusts. Draco swirled his tongue around the hard shaft as his slid in and out of his mouth. When Harry yelled he was going to cum and tried to pull out of Draco's mouth he pulled on Harry's hips and brought his cock deeper into his throat. "Draco, gods I'm going to cum let go, Draco, I can't stop oh fuck Now Dracooooo" He felt the flood of Harry's release slide down his throat and fill his mouth as Harry struggled above him. Harry's hands clawed at the earth as he came with an intensity that he never thought his own body capable of. After Draco swallowed the last of it he let Harry fall onto his side.

Draco grabbed Harry around the waist to pulled him playfully down on top of him and gave him a laughing kiss. When they parted Harry pulled out a bottle of water and they both drank deeply. They laid together side by side under the stars in silence for a while before Harry asked waving his hand over their sticky bodies "Would you mind?"

Draco laughed "Oh now you want me to use something that I brought with me?" Harry just shrugged and smiled lazily. Draco sat up to look for his jeans that contained his wand. Harry laid back and smiled as Draco cast the cleansing charm. When they were both clean Harry curled up at Draco's side and laid his head on his chest with a deep satisfied sigh. He knew Draco enjoyed his little game, even if he wouldn't admit it.


	16. Chapter 16

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 16

When Draco woke up the next morning he found himself wrapped up in the blanket still laying in the forest. He shivered slightly as the early morning dew shimmered off the leaves on the ground. He looked all around but there was no sign of Harry. Draco quickly looked into the amulet and saw him standing at a strange looking stove stirring something in a pot. His mind as buzzing with happy thoughts of the night before which brought a smile to Draco's lips and melted his heart.

He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and cuddled under it still nude. He was thinking about getting dressed and heading home for a warm shower when saw Harry sneak out the back door with bag in his hand. Draco's heart skipped a beat when he saw him run toward the forest. He quickly did a cleansing charm on himself and ran his fingers through his hair. He flattened out the blanket and laid on his side in full natural glory to await his lover.

Harry came through the trees panting slightly and stopped short when he saw Draco laying there. He breathed a soft "Oh bloody hell." as a smile crept across his lips. He hurried to Draco and quickly covered his mouth with kisses. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's thin body over his baggy clothes and pulled him close. "I was afraid you wouldn't still be here." Harry said as he set the bag down. "I brought you breakfast just in case. It's not much but.." he shrugged. They both shivered not from the cold but from the closeness to each other. Harry ran his hand down Draco's side and let it come to a rest on his hip. He looked at Draco with wanting eyes before he pulled himself away and went to the bag he brought.

Harry went about setting out muffins and mugs of tea which he poured from the canteen. Draco's eyes never left Harry as he set to work not feeling hungry in the least bit. He laid onto his back and raised himself up onto his elbows as he watched. Harry handed him a warm blueberry muffin and sat back on his heels. "Aren't you going to eat?" Draco asked as he held the muffin in his hand. Harry chuckled and nodded. Just as Draco brought the food to his lips he saw Harry lean over his lap and felt his hand wrap around Draco's half hard cock. "Oh gods." Draco sighed as he felt Harry swipe his head with his tongue.

They were both a bit nervous. Draco had never had anyone suck him and Harry had never done it before. He tried to remember all that Draco had done to his own body and moaned at the memory of how wonderful it felt. He wanted to make Draco feel as good as he made him feel. He turned his head as he smiled at Draco "Eat." then took the boy into his mouth. Draco fell back onto the blanket, the muffin forgotten as his groin was engulfed in the tight heat of Harry's mouth. His hand reached down to caress the back of Harry's head encouragingly. Harry sucked as hard as he could raising his head up and down. Draco was bigger in his mouth than he had expected and couldn't take all of him into his throat. He did the best he could and hoped that it was enough. From Draco's panting breath and the soft moans Harry figured he must be doing something right. "Harry, oh Harry, you feel so good." Draco murmured as his fingers stroked through Harry's silky hair. Harry pulled the bright pink head from his mouth and nipped and licked at it as Draco had done the night before to him. Draco's hips arched as his fist closed around Harry's hair pulling it slightly. This made Harry moan as he quickly swallowed Draco into his mouth again. He forced his throat to relax and found he could take Draco even deeper without gagging. He lowered his hand down to cup and gently squeeze at Draco's balls which made Draco spread his legs just a bit more, "Oh yes, Harry, so good, please don't stop. Harder, suck harder."

Harry did as he was told. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked as hard as he could and pressed his tongue at the underside of Draco's shaft. He was panting when he pulled Draco from his mouth and rolled his tongue around the bright pink ridge flicking it at the underside of his head. Draco pushed slightly at the back of Harry's head with a whimpered "Please, I'm so close, Harry." Harry smiled up at Draco before he quickly swallowed his lover deep into his throat. He put all that he could think of into the last few sucking strokes up and down the throbbing shaft. He squeezed Draco's balls and pulled on them with a gentle force as Draco squirmed and humped his hips slightly. "Harry, now now move I'm going to cum!" Harry sat back and took Draco's cock into his hand and jerked as fast and hard as he could along the spit slick shaft. Draco arched his back twisting and turning his hips as Harry held on as tight as he could. Draco's cock twitched and throbbed right before he erupted filling Harry's hand. Harry looked on astonished at the amount of cum that poured from Draco's body. He held his hands out and stared down at the panting, limp boy. Tentatively Harry let his tongue tip lick one of his sticky fingers and decided that the cum didn't taste bad at all. Bolder, he sucked one of his fingers into his mouth cleaning it off. "You taste good, Draco" he smiled down at him. Draco blushed bright red as his weak arm raised up and brushed the hair from the side of Harry's face.

Draco knew in that moment as he looked up at Harry sitting over him with the sun casting a halo in his hair, that sweet smile curling his lips, that he was helplessly, deeply and totally in love with Harry Potter. He knew he had felt this way for a long time but that was the first time he allowed himself to admit it. Tears shown in his eyes as he smiled up at Harry who was looking down at him. He had cleaned his hands and was now caressing the soft tender skin of Draco's belly lazily. He tilted his head as he looked down at Draco as the smile slid from his face, "What's wrong, Draco, didn't I do it right?"

Draco chuckled and smacked his own forehead. "Didn't do it right? Oh my gods, Harry you are incredible! No, it's not that. It's just that the sun was shining in my eyes and and um.. I just don't ever want to leave this forest. I wish I could stay here with you all the time."

Harry chuckled and tossed Draco his pants. "In that case you had better get dressed or we are going end up fucking each other to death. Besides, the tea is getting cold." Harry knew he could do a warming charm at any time but he wanted something to do to keep his hands busy so he didn't think to much about what was going on in the back of his mind. He carefully set out the breakfast as Draco got dressed.

Draco watched Harry's hands move with a practiced grace as he slid on his own pants and let his shirt hang loosely from his shoulders leaving it unbuttoned. He loved the feel of the breeze against his skin. He smiled as he sat cross legged in front of Harry on the other side of the place setting. His eyes never left him as he slowly ate the muffins and sipped his tea. Draco tried to take as many mental pictures of Harry as he could. He wished he had brought his camera with him but then remembered Harry's note and how much 'trouble' he had gotten into for simply wearing clothes. A chuckle bubbled up from his throat at Harry's cleverness. Harry arched an eyebrow at him and Draco smiled back at him as he said "Bring nothing." and they both laughed.

Harry swallowed a bit of tea before he asked "Do you have plans for today?" When Draco shook his head he chuckled "Nope, I'm a man of leisure now that my father is gone. You?" Harry shook his head also "The Dersley's are going into town today so I'm free." This brought a bright smile to Draco's lips as he tried to think of all the possibilities of having Harry all to himself for an entire day. He had so many questions about the boy who had captured his heart. He realized he really didn't know that much other than what he saw and heard in the amulet. He knew he had to be careful and not reveal anything that he had found out using it.

As Harry cleaned up the mess from their breakfast and returned everything back into the bag they laid down side by side on the blanket, their fingers laced together. "Tell me about your involvement with Fred and George?" Draco asked. He really was curious about Harry's financial situation. "Well, there really isn't that much to talk about." Harry supplied. "When they awarded me the money for winning the Triwizard Tournament I couldn't stand to keep the winnings after everything that happened. I gave the money to Fred and George to start their joke shop. They do very well actually. Dead clever those two are."

"Dead dangerous is more like it." Draco laughed. Harry joined in with a chuckle of his own.

"You didn't seem to mind their Tasty Tingle Oil last night." he said as he turned his head to look at Draco who blushed.

"No, actually it was great, but I prefer your touch alone." He said as he brought Harry's hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. It was Harry's turn to blush but he didn't pull away. He simply sighed and looked back up at the canopy of leaves and allowed a soft smile to curl his lips.

Draco swallowed nervously and pushed forward with his line of questioning. "So um. they do well by you financially then?"

Harry turned to look at Draco with his brows furrowed "They do alright. What is it that you really want to know? I know you are not that interested in the Wesley's."

Draco rolled over onto his side so that he could see Harry better. "I just, well, I just want to know that you are taken care of, Harry, that is all." Draco tried to make his face look as soft and concerning as he could. He knew this could be a delicate subject for many people. How often had he heard the Weasel whine about being poor, something that Draco had stopped teasing him about because of Harry.

"I'm fine, Draco, my parents weren't exactly poor when they died and they made sure I was OK." Harry stared up at the sky as he said this and Draco knew he should drop the subject but he just couldn't.

"Then um.. why do you wear clothes that are obviously way to big for you? We could go shopping and get you some proper clothes. I would treat if you'd let me."

Harry quickly turned his head to face Draco with steel in his expression. With a sigh of resignation he remembered that Draco was a member of the Order now and would find out soon enough anyway. "Look" he said "My parents left me a fortune in Gringots. I have enough money for several life times. I am not as poor as I appear to be. I wear my cousin's hand me downs because that is what my Aunt and Uncle give me to wear. If I suddenly showed up with a whole new wardrobe they would wounder where they came from. They don't know about my money and they never will. If they did, they would find a way to take it away from me."

Draco nodded and smiled trying to lighten the mood "You would look so hot wearing things that showed off that gorgeous body of yours." Harry playfully punched Draco in the shoulder and chuckled nervously "Prat."

They both laid back again and stared up at the sun as it danced through the leaves once more. Draco heard Harry's breath deepen so he pulled the boy closer to him and held him tightly against him as he slept. Draco lightly kissed Harry's temple as he turned onto his side in his sleep. Draco rolled over and spooned up behind him draping his arm over Harry's side pressing his hand over his heart. Tears came to him as emotions for this boy flooded his heart and mind. He chuckled to himself when he realized just how lost in Harry he was.

Draco was jerked awake as Harry leap up suddenly. "What time is it?" he asked frantically. When Draco told him Harry's face was a mask of panic. "I have to go." was all he said before he ran out of the clearing and into the woods.

Draco looked into the amulet and watched as Harry bolted into the house only to be knocked down by his uncle as the fat man leaned over him red faced and yelling. "Where was I? Where was I. I'll just say I was in the park and lost track of time." came his frantic thoughts. Draco watched as Harry raised his arms up to protect himself as his uncle tried to hit him in the face and head. He heard Harry yell out as his was kicked in the knee that was already bothering him. Draco got up and started running toward the house as fast as he could. His only thought was to protect Harry, get him out of there before he was hurt even further.

Just as he rounded the bend he came face to face with his godfather who grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bushes. "Let me go, let me go now. Harry! They are beating him!" Snape held onto Draco's arm with amazingly strong fingers and shook him slightly. "I know what has happened and we must not interfere, Draco."

"But he is being beaten. Please, I have to help him!"

Snape's voice was annoyingly calm as he said "Draco, I understand how you must feel, but please listen to me carefully. We can not remove him from that house. The Dark Lord can not touch him there and you know as well as I do that if he were captured again it would be far worse than what he is getting right now."

Draco yanked his arm free and forced himself not to massage the place where the vice grip had been. "I know. There has to be something we can do to help him though." Draco's pleading eyes looked up at the man.

Snape nodded with a slight curl to the right corner of his lips, barely perceptible to anyone other than those closest to him. "It would seem that you are already doing that, Draco." he drawled as his eyes lowered to Draco's unbuttoned shirt and disheveled appearance.

Draco blushed as he pulled his shirt closed and wrapped his arms around himself. He looked down into the amulet and saw Harry laying on his bed curled up with his knees to his chest.

"Now I suggest you go on home yourself, Draco and let the Order look after Potter."

"There is one thing I need to do first and then I will go." Draco raced back into the clearing and gathered up the blanket. Holding it close to his chest he jogged back and circled around the house until he knew for sure he was under Harry's window. He reached out with his mind and nudged Harry's. He tried several times with gentleness but when he got no response he practically smacked Harry mentally. That finally got his attention and he saw the dark outline of his form in the window as he opened it. Draco levitated the blanket up to Harry and heard a soft whisper from Harry's mind directly "Thanks" before he turned away and the window was empty again.


	17. Chapter 17

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 17

Draco went home and showered, then sat in an arm chair in front of the fire in his room. He had the house elf bring him up a bottle of firewhisky which he sipped slowly.

As Draco stared into the fire his mind wandered over the past two years. So much had changed it was mind boggling. At the beginning he was such a frightened child. He felt so trapped as he watched his father's evil doings, afraid to bring his wrath upon himself. He hated the things he was forced to do and he realized now that even though back then he thought he was doing his best to please his father he honestly wasn't, his full heart just wasn't in it. He knew what he was being taught and groomed for was all wrong. He remembered the day with disgust when he realized that blood shed and cruelty made his father hard. Draco closed his eyes as tight as he could and drained the glass of the whiskey letting the burning sensation dislodge that image from his mind. He poured another, his third of the evening.

He was so relieved when his father was taken away. Finally, Draco had a bit of room to breath. He knew he was being watched. The heir not only to the Malfoy fortune and power but also to the right hand of the Dark Lord himself. When they came for him in the night and whisked him away to kneel at the Dark Lord's feet Draco thought he was going vomit. He was told it was time to prove his worthiness and devotion. Draco pleaded and said he wished to wait until his father could stand at his side so that he too could be proud of his son, trying to buy himself some time. He told them he was not of age yet, anything that he could think of. He knew he was babbling and that no matter what he said it would be a futile effort. He even tried to reach out and nudge at his godfather's mind but he was sealed up tight and didn't even blink an acknowledgment. When Draco refused to rape and then murder the muggle girl they brought before him he was badly beaten. The first of many beatings to follow.

Draco took another gulp of his drink and forced himself to think of the here and now. Now his father was dead, he was Lord of the Malfoy fortune, he was a secret member of the Order of the Phoenix, he was Harry Potter's lover. The latter brought a smile to his lips as he picked up the amulet and saw Harry laying on his bed in the sparse room. He had the blanket balled up in his arms and his face buried in it. Draco could not tell if Harry was asleep or not but no thoughts came to his mind from him. Draco drained his drink and weaved his way drunkenly to his bed and slept where his body landed sideways.

In the morning there was a note from Harry waiting for him.

Draco,

Thanks for the blanket last night. Don't come today.

Harry

"Harry likes to keep his letters short." Draco thought irritably. He had no intention of following this one. He had to see Harry in the flesh. He had to know he was alright. Picking up the amulet he saw the boy limping around the kitchen serving breakfast. His eyes were blank and listless. Draco hadn't seen him look this bad in a long while. No, he would not listen to the note and would go to the clearing and wait to see if Harry showed up there. He didn't dare go to the house and get him into more trouble.

Draco ate a quick breakfast of tea and toast, dressed quickly and apparated to the stone beside the creek and prepared to wait all day if he had to. He laid back on the sun warmed rock as he watched Harry in the mirror as he went about his chores. Neither his aunt nor uncle said a word to him as he went from room to room as if a ghost. It seemed his cousin was not there, which Draco took as a good thing. While Harry took his shower he zoomed his view up and down his body. There were bruises along his arms and ribs. There was also an angry lump just under Harry's kneecap. Draco winced and had to force himself to stay right were he was. His blood boiled and he wished so badly he could go into that house and hex each and everyone of Harry's so called family members.

When the sun was setting Draco heard soft footfalls in the leaves announcing Harry's slow approach. He sat up on the rock cross legged and waited. He wondered if Harry would be angry with him for invading his special place. When Harry came around the tree he stopped short and looked over at Draco. He shook his head slowly and sighed. Draco dared not move or say anything at all. He sat perfectly still and waited to see what Harry would do. As Harry made his way toward the rock slowly he tried to hide his limp. He stood before Draco with his hands on his hips. "You don't listen very well do you?". Draco tried to give him his most charming smile, which usually worked on everyone. When Harry just looked down at him he knew it was a useless tool on him. That fact warmed Draco's heart, to know that he could not pull any tricks over on Harry. "Well?" Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I had to come and see if you were alright. You ran out of here so fast I got worried. What happened Harry?"

Harry sighed and looked around his forest. He said "Nothing enters here, nothing leaves here either." He had such a determined look on his face that Draco did not challenge him. He knew he would get no answer, he knew that Harry would not tell him of the beating he had received.

"Then lets go somewhere else." Draco said trying to sound light.

"NO, we can't!" Harry spat out quickly. "We can't." he said softer. His face turned down to the ground and he looked away from Draco.

"Why not, Harry. Lets just go some place close by. Perhaps get a drink or you can show me muggle London. I don't care where. Just somewhere out of the woods." Draco suggested.

"No, Draco we can't, you don't understand. We just can't OK?" The look in Harry's eyes was so sad and dark that Draco dropped the subject.

"Can I at least hold you for a minute? Please?" Draco stood up and walked around the rock to stand next to Harry who raised his eyes to look up at the red setting sun through the canopy of leaves. He blinked a few times as if to fight off tears. His voice seemed to hitch a small sob and he fell onto Draco's chest and clung to his desperately. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and caressed the back of his head. He slowly eased them both down to sitting on the ground still holding onto the boy as tightly as he could.

He heard Harry sniff softly as he whispered "The summer is almost over. Nothing enters here, nothing leaves here either. Do you understand this, Draco?"

Draco rocked Harry back and forth softly as he trembled in his arms. "I'm sorry, Harry, no I don't understand this. What do you mean?"

"When I brought you here I told you that I left everything from the real world behind. I came here to be just me, just Harry. Not some bloody boy who lived who is suppose to save the world." Draco nodded, he understood that part. "But after I brought you here, I had to change what this place means to me. I said 'nothing leaves here' and I meant you, I meant us, what we do here. You and I both know there is no way for us to be together out in the real world."

Draco felt a cold shock fill his body. He hadn't thought past the moment either. He never thought of what had happened between them would mean once they got back to Hogwarts. All he could do was whisper a horrified "Harry." He clung to Harry as desperately as Harry clung to him now. "We, we ,we could um.."

Harry's laugh was a bitter one "What, hide in the shadows? Meet in secret places and pray we don't get caught? Draco, you know as well as I do that won't work. There is just to much against us."

Tears started to stream down Draco's face as his heart broke into a million pieces. He tilted Harry's face up to look at him, to see his anguish "Harry, please there has to be something we can do. Please, I can't let you go, not now, not after all that has happened."

Harry let his rage over take him as he pushed Draco aside and onto the ground. He stood up over him with his fists balled at his sides. His whole body was shaking and he face became red. "What Draco? What? After a couple of fucks and now you think you can own me? I am not some wind up toy you can purchase in one of those fancy little stores of yours. It was just a fuck. It was just a good time. A way to pass the summer. That was all. Now get the fuck out of my forest and never ever come back. You are no longer welcome here. GET OUT!"

Draco scrambled to his feet, his whole body shaking with shock and fear. "He can't mean this. Please gods no this can't be happening!" his racing mind repeated over and over.

Harry raised up his fist as if he would strike Draco and screamed "GET OUT!" again. Without hesitation Draco apparated to his room at the Manor.

Harry collapsed into the leaves and screamed as loud as he could. Hot bitter tears streamed down his face.


	18. Chapter 18

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 18

Draco ran down the stairs from his room into his father's den. That is where all of this had begun for him. He had never experienced such an all consuming pain, such total rage in his life. He grabbed up the first thing he could get his hands on, the candle stand from off his father's desk flew across the room and smashed against the wall. In his blind fury everything that he could get his hands on was thrown against the walls with all of his force. Books were tossed to the ground, furniture was kicked or pushed aside until the whole room was destroyed and Draco sat on the floor panting and sweating. Still the pain was to much to bear. He screamed again and again until his voice was lost and his throat raw. He sat there all night long until there was nothing left inside of him. His tears had run dry and his body to exhausted to move. In the darkness he saw a slight movement but he didn't care to look to see what it was. "If it is going to be the bogy man then fine, let him take me." Draco thought sadly. He felt his body lifted and carried up the stairs. As soon as he felt the softness of his bed underneath him he gave in to the darkens that called to his mind.

When he awoke his first thought was of Harry and he smiled reaching for the amulet. Then the memories of the prior day crashed into him and he called out in his anguish. Draco knew what Harry said was true to a certain extent but there had to be some way for them to be together. Draco was so in love with him he would do anything just to be with him. He believed that Harry loved him too. He had to after all that they shared together in the forest. He could not believe that it was just a passing thing for Harry as he said. He was lying, he just had to be.

Much to Draco's shock Snape entered his room carrying a tray of tea. Draco watched as he set the tray down on the table next to the chairs by the fire and turned around to look down at the boy. "How? When?" Draco said before his hand went up to his raw throat and he stopped trying to talk. His godfather turned back around and poured two cups of tea and added a splash of whiskey to both before he handed one to Draco. He then sat down on the edge of the bed to sip his tea.

"We have Potter at the safe house with the Order." was all that the man offered.

Draco sat up quickly alarmed with the thought that Harry had been taken by Death Eaters again. Snape put his hand up and stopped Draco from speaking and then let it fall into his lap. "No, no, he's fine. After he was beaten last night we had him followed. We know what happened in the woods, Draco. I'm sorry your privacy was invaded like that but we had to watch him. After you left he was brought to the safe house and his wounds taken care of. His knee will take a few more treatments but will be back to normal soon. I came here after I made sure Potter was alright to find you. I dare say you are just as bad off as he is without the physical wounds of course. Drink your tea before it gets cold."  
>Draco took a large sip and winced as the heat and the whiskey burned his throat but the warmth that spread in his middle was most welcomed. He swallowed a few times and whispered "I just don't understand what happened. Where did I go wrong?." With a sigh Snape forced a vial of potion for his throat into Draco's hand. "Drink that. We have much to discuss."<p>

Draco took a quick shower and dressed. When he came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet Snape knew that Draco was indeed not himself. They sat by the fire and drank more whiskey tea in silence for a time while Draco gathered his thoughts.

"Tell me everything you can, Draco. Don't leave anything out or I may not be able to help you."

Draco took a deep breath and told his godfather everything. He told him how Harry had confronted him in the dungeon hallway and how he had made his feelings known to him. He explained Harry's reaction to the news and how he had the Weasel sent out after him. He included his vow to watch over Harry after the attack even though his feelings were rejected. He explained to Snape about how Harry had come to him on the train and thanked him for letting the Order know where he was and about the letters that followed. He blushed when he told his godfather about going to visit Harry and them going to the forest. He didn't give any details but simply said that they had become intimate and that it was the first time for both of them and that they had been together several times. He felt the stabbing pain in his chest again when he spoke of Harry's parting words about how they could not see each other again. He figured the rest his godfather knew more about than Draco himself did. He felt the rawness start to return to his throat by the time he was finished.

Snape steeple his fingers and listened intently as Draco talked and when the boy had finished he let out a sigh then fell silent. Draco knew to keep quiet while the man thought over everything he had said.

"Did you tell him about the amulet?" Snape asked still staring off into the room.

Draco's eyes were cast to the floor as he said "No. I didn't dare. I was afraid he would get mad at me." He gave a wry little chuckle.

"Try to look into it now." Snape said, finally turning his eyes on the thin boy next to him. He thought that Draco looked young and small, and so defeated. It broke his heart to see his godson in such pain.

When Draco raised the amulet to look inside his eyes narrowed and then brimmed with tears. "I can't see him. I see nothing but an empty black stone now. Why is that?"

"Because he is in the safe house and there are strong wards around it." Snape supplied.

"Oh. Just as well" Draco said as he let it fall from his fingers. "I don't want to know what he is thinking right now anyway."

"Don't you?" Snape asked.

"No, I just couldn't bear to hear how everything was just some sort of game for him when it actually meant something to me. I bet he thinks I'm a fool after the way I acted, like some love sick puppy. No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to see him laughing at me."

"I think we need to take a little trip." Snape said as he stood up in front of Draco.

Draco's head tilted back as he looked up at the tall man before him. "Where?"

"Grimmauld Place, the Order's unofficial headquarters. There are people there that you need to talk to."

Draco waved his hand dismissively. "I'm not in the mood to conduct business right now" he said with a heavy sigh.

"That is also were Potter is. Draco, look" he sighed "Like it or not there is a war going on and there are things that need to be attended to. Potter is one of those things."  
>Draco stood up facing his godfather with rage emanating from his small body. "Potter is NOT a thing. He is not a weapon that you need to fix. I thought you of all people understood that or did you order his therapy to be sure to keep the wheels turning?" Draco was outraged and started to pace.<p>

Snape grabbed Draco's arm and gave him a jerk that unsettled him. "It is you that does not understand, boy. You look into that amulet of yours and see a very limited version of the truth. You hear one sided conversations from Potter's point of view, and then only what he allows to play at the front of his mind. How could you possibly know all that is truly going on this way? So don't you dare presume to lecture me, young man!"

Draco pulled his arm from his godfather's grasp and huffed "Fine, then take me to him."

"There are others that you need to speak to first before you try to talk to Potter again." With that Snape walked over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and spoke to the big black man that Draco had seen before. When he turned around he looked at Draco and said that they had one hour before they could leave and suggested that Draco dress properly.


	19. Chapter 19

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 19

Draco took his time as he cruised his over sized closet. He had no idea what would be proper to wear to a safe house so decided to dress to suit his mood. He slipped into his black tailored slacks and a tight knit teal shirt that hugged his chest with clam shell sleeves that barely covered his shoulders. He choose his black and gold watch, a bulky gold ring adorned his left hand. He did not think the Malfoy signet ring would be welcomed. The amulet he allowed to lay upon his chest in plain view rather than try to hide it under the snug fabric. His dull black boots covered his feet which made a loud thump that Draco liked when he walked. He felt that they gave him a demanding sound as he entered a room.

When he stepped out of the fire at Grimmauld Place he tried to look calm as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down his nose in proper Malfoy fashion. Three red heads turned quickly and had their wands pointed at him. Draco pulled his own out just a split second later and stood with his left arm up in a dueling stance. "What the hell is he doing here?" Ron's voice demanded. Just when Snape walked through the fire and stood between Draco and the Weasley boys. Ron dropped his arm but his hand twitched slightly as he groaned "It figures." The boys looked to the big black man who gave them a jerk of a nod and all wands were put away once again. A deep baritone voice boomed from the man seated at the table "It's OK boys, he's with me." Ron looked utterly confused as his eyes went back and forth between the slight blond and the large black man. "Do not tell Potter he is here. That is an order." the dark man looked into the face of each and every person in the room. His eyes narrowed as he looked especially at the red haired boys "I mean that, it's an order which if not followed is punishable." Draco watched as the color drained from Ron's face making his freckles stand out brightly.

When the man stood up he seemed to raise forever. Draco kept his mask of arrogance on his face as he followed the man and Snape out of the kitchen and into the parlor. Before the door was closed the Weasley woman rushed in and set out a tea set in the middle of the seating area and with a quick look of suspicion at Draco she left closing the doors tightly behind her. Draco sat in an arm chair crossing his legs and laid his hands in his lap. His father taught him it was the proper way to sit to look friendly but also kept his wand within easy reach. It amazed him how such teachings came as a second nature to him.

Snape waved a hand at the man but spoke to the boy. "Draco, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the leading members of the Order." Draco nodded toward the man as he drolled politely "Pleased to meet you, Sir"

Kingsley nodded also "I know who you are. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy."

Draco cringed inside but said in a clear voice "I was never a son of his. Born to him, yes, but I was never truly his son."

The black man's eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded with understanding. "So what brings you both here today?" he directed his question to Snape.

Snape clasped his hands in his lap as well as he looked from Kingsley to Draco. "Tell him what you have told me. Tell him of the amulet."

Kingsley sat up a but straighter as his head tilted a bit to one side curiously "Amulet?"

Draco's fingers went up to touch the stone that laid on his chest protectively but with a sigh he recounted his discovery of the amulet last summer and how it worked. He told the man about how he and Snape used it to find Harry in his own dungeon and what was happening to him. He left out the part about being able to hear Harry's thoughts. He wasn't sure why but he felt that part was private and he wanted to keep it that way. If these people were going to treat his beloved Harry as a pawn they didn't deserve to know everything.

"Can you see where he is right now?" Kingsley asked. Draco raised the amulet up and saw Harry sitting in a chair in another room. He assumed it must be in the same house sense he couldn't see him before and the fact that Snape told him he would be here. Harry looked blank faced and thin.

"Yes" was all that Draco said.

"Draco could not see him when he was at the Manor. The wards here disrupted the magic of the amulet." Snap supplied.

"Where is he and what is he doing?" Kingsley asked as he sat back crossing his own legs and looking at Draco intently.

"He is sitting in a chair doing nothing." Draco said

"What is around him in the room?" Kingsley asked

Draco zoomed the view out as far as he could to look around the room. It was not very bright and seemed such a dreary place. "There is a bed with a worn wooden headboard, an old chest of drawers, a writing desk with some parchment and quills upon it, the chair that Harry is sitting in with a small table next to him. The fireplace in front of him is unlit." Draco looked up smugly at the man he knew was testing him.

"What portraits are hung in the room?"

"None." Draco said flatly never removing his eyes from Kingsley's. Big black hands slapped at the arms of the chairs as he bellowed "Well, I'll be damned! Let me see it son." He held out his hand for Draco's precious amulet.

Snape said calmly "It only works for him and only if the chain is around his neck. Everyone else sees it as the black stone that you see now."

"What are your plans for such a tool, Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley said as his eyes narrowed again.

"I have vowed to used it to protect Potter so that something like what happened to him recently doesn't happen again. Perhaps I will see something before he is in any real danger and alert the Order immediately."

"Why would you do such a thing? I thought you and Potter were enemies sense early childhood. How do I know for sure you will not use it against him?" Kingsley said crossing his arms over his broad chest. Draco noted that the man's arms were huge and muscled. "His arms are about as big as my thigh" Draco thought.

Snape stood up at once and placed himself between Draco and Kingsley. "You know as well as I do that he swore to the Order just as everyone else here has. How dare you question his loyalty now? Because of him and his amulet we were able to save Potter from the Death Eaters, we were also able to find him this summer when he was in danger from those muggles. I think Draco has proved himself time and again."

"It just seems pretty convenient to me that the attack on Potter occurred in Malfoy Manor, and the only person who could see him was a Malfoy as well. He could have been tipped off by his father." Kingsley stated from where he sat. 

"Oh come on, Kingsley, how would Lucius get a message to Draco inside of Hogwarts without tipping the wards? Don't be a fool. We have a very valuable tool here to keep tabs on Potter and assure his safety. Think past your prejudice and see the larger picture." Snape said as he began to pour himself a cup of tea and returned to his seat.

"Yes, protection in the hands on one small boy whose father was a Death Eater. Think about it Snape, how reliable do you think this information to be?" Kingsley said as he leaned in his seat to pour his own tea.

"I was a Death Eater myself. I am a spy for Dumbledore to the Dark Lord and am in his presence quite often. How reliable to you think my information to be?"

"Snape, you know I trust you as Dumbledore does. This is not the same thing at all."

"No, Kingsley, it isn't. Draco here was never a Death Eater, he never swore his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He was beaten several times for his refusal in fact. The only oath he took was to the Order, Dumbledore and to Potter. I'd say his alliances were quite clear. You can not condemn a boy for what his deceased father had done."

Kingsley nodded and looked at Draco kindly but with suspicion behind his eyes "We will see how things unfold. I will allow him to keep the amulet for now."  
>Draco forced himself not to grab up the amulet to protect it. The last image of Harry was clear in his mind as he sat looking so miserable. He wanted so desperately to go to him and wrap him up into his arms. Something must have shown in his eyes which he thought he had such careful control over because Kingsley watched him from over the tea cup he brought to his lips. As he set the cup back down onto the tray the man asked Snape "Is that all you have for me?"<p>

"For now, yes. I would like to speak to Molly and Draco in private as well before I am off." Snape said

Kingsley nodded and as he stood almost as a second thought he added over his shoulder "I'll send her in."

Once the door was closed Draco took the moment to pour himself some tea. He didn't want to be seen as a servant in front of Shacklebolt pouring his own drink. He throat was still a bit sore and he needed the tea to help calm his nerves. He figured that the Molly must be Mrs. Weasley sense she was the only woman he had seen here. He found he was correct when the woman came into the room wiping her hands upon the apron that hung around her neck. Snape directed her to the seat that Shacklebolt had just vacated. She had a proud set to her shoulders that surprised Draco. He had always assumed that all the Wesley's were sheepish and demure due to their lower status in the wizarding world. Draco mentally shook himself and realized that he had to totally rethink all those ideas. He wanted to come to his own conclusions about people and not just recite the verse and vow that had been drilled into his head sense birth by his father.

Snape waited as she poured three fresh cups of tea and passed them out with a kind smile. She even smiled at Draco which surprised him. He felt his image of her soften a bit by her kindness. Snape waited until she settled down into her own chair before he spoke. Draco watched his godfather and saw that he looked upon this woman with respect. This impressed Draco immensely.

"Molly, I asked to speak to you because you and I have one goal in common that seems to escape some others of the Order."

The woman nodded as if she knew exactly what the man was speaking about. "Oh poor Harry dear, up there all alone, refusing to speak to any of us, even Ron. Do you know what is bothering him, Severus?" She gazed upon him with such a concerned look it melted Draco's heart toward her even more. He thought that perhaps with time he could grow to like this woman despite the brood of children she bore.

Snape looked over to Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco looked down into the amulet and saw that the image had not changed. Harry had not moved a single muscle in the time that Draco had spent there. He gave a sad sigh and nodded to his godfather granting him permission to speak as he saw fit.

"As a matter of fact, Molly, I do. Just one thing, perhaps there is more to this than any of us know. I may be able to shed a bit of light on his current problem though." With that he nodded his head toward Draco with his eyes locked on Molly.

Molly's voice had a cold edge to it as she looked at the boy and said "What has he done now? He has been nothing but trouble to Harry and Ron from the very start."

Snape held up his hand to the woman to stop the lecture he felt she was about to begin. "No, it isn't like that at all. Quite the opposite actually. He and Potter have become, how shall I say this? They have become close over the summer." He gave the woman an intense look "Intimately close, if you know what I mean."

Her hand raised up to her chest as Molly gasped "Oh my!" Draco could see the thoughts as they crossed her face, disbelief, shock, parental outrage, then back to disbelief. "But they are boys, both boys. Severus, are you sure of this? There must be some mistake. Besides that they have been at each others throats from the beginning. No, no. You must be wrong." She shook her head.

Snape sighed and looked over to the silent Draco. "Tell her how you feel about Potter, Draco. Be honest."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat. He had not trusted his true feelings to anyone, not fully. He remembered his vow to protect Harry at all costs and pulled the courage from deep within himself. He tried to keep his voice from wavering as he said "I am in love with him, Mrs. Weasley."

Try as she might she could not keep the shock off her face. She smoothed down the apron in her lap as she said softly "And how does he feel about you?"

"I am not sure exactly. He broke off our relationship recently. He said we could not be together in the real world, that there were to many things against us."

"I see" she said. She sat quietly as she thought over this new information then said quietly "How long has Harry liked boys?"

Snape and Draco looked at each other unsure how to answer her question so they didn't. "I always thought he and Ginny..." She stopped herself before she finished. Her small hand raised and then fell back into her lap. "So, what do we do to get him to open up? He needs to talk to someone. What about that doctor you found for him, Severus?" she asked with a hint of hope.

Draco cleared his throat to bring the attention of the room to himself. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley and Professor but I do not think the doctor is the proper person to get Harry to open up about much of anything. I know he only gives him superficial answers to direct questions."

Mrs. Weasley sat up abruptly "And how would you know this. What would you know about it?"

"I do know that the only person I have ever seen Harry really open up to is Miss. Granger." The name felt odd in his mouth but he knew that he must act as properly as he could and choose his words wisely.  
>She kept her eyes on him as they narrowed "And you know this how?"<p>

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and looked to his godfather who gave him a blank stare, the sign to not give away to much. "With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley, I am not at liberty to divulge such information"  
>The woman jumped up out of her chair and stalked back and forth "Divulge? Divulge?" she shrieked. She rushed to stand in front of Draco. "Now you listen here young man!" She pointed up at the ceiling "That boy up there is as if my own son. If there is anything you know that will help him I demand an answer right now!" She stood back with her arms crossed over her ample bossum as if her ranting would force Draco to speak.<br>Draco blinked up at her calmly "As I said before, Mrs. Weasley. I can not tell you from where I get my information, but I can assure you that it is correct. If you want Harry to open up and talk with someone I would suggest that you send for Miss Granger and allow them time alone." She turned to look at Snape who simply nodded at her.

Her hands nervously smoothed down the front of her apron again as she sighed resigned that she would not get anymore answers. "Well then, I will see what I can do." She picked up the tea service and walked from the room.

Draco let out an audible sigh and leaned back into his chair. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm his nerves before he dared to look at his godfather.

Snape sat just as he had when Draco closed his eyes. "Well done, boy, well done on both accounts. Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix."

Later Draco crept up the stairs of Grimmauld Place, the pull on his heart was so strong he felt as if it there were ropes connecting them together drawing him to the right room. His hand shook as he reached toward the knob. He fully expected it to be locked but it turned easily in his hand and creaked softly as the door swung open into the room. The evening sun cast rays through the parted drapes, the dust danced in the dim light. Harry's chair was facing away from the door toward the cold fireplace. Draco cursed the boots he had decided to wear as they seem so loud in the silent room. He slowly walked to the back of the chair and gazed down at the black mop of messy hair. His hand reached up tentatively then drew itself back without touching. He took the few steps that brought him to stand in front of Harry. His empty green eyes gazed up at him and then back into the fireplace without a word.

Draco knelt before him looking up into his face. His heart was breaking but he willed the tears not to fall. Harry gave no acknowledgment that Draco was there at all. With a sigh Draco laid his head on Harry's knee and hugged his leg. Still Harry made no sign he felt him that Draco could tell. He sat there for a long while with his head in his lap. When he couldn't stand it any longer he raised his face to look up into Harry's. His eyes were closed and tears rolled down his cheeks. Draco picked up Harry's hand and pressed it to his own cheek. Harry allowed this for a short time then pulled his hand away. "Harry, please." Draco begged. Harry turned his face away from Draco with his eyes still closed silently. Draco wanted to shake him and force him to look into his eyes. He wanted Harry to say something, do something, anything at all. Anything would be better than this despondent silence. He knew better than to push the issue with Harry and when he couldn't take any more he finally stood up and made his way toward the door. He paused there and looked back over his shoulder hoping that Harry would stop him but he didn't.

Mrs. Weasley stopped Draco half way down the hall with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Your room is this way, Draco." she said as she opened a door and walked in. "Severus said that you should stay for a while before he had to leave on business."

Draco nodded and thanked the woman softly as he watched her make up the bed and cast some cleansing charms as she worked. She turned and crossed her arms over her bussom again and gave Draco a good looking over. She sat down on the edge of the bed and measured the boy up. "You really do care for him, don't you?" she asked kindly.

Draco fought the tears that threatened him again. He nodded softly looking down at the floor but didn't trust his voice to speak just yet. She went to him and tilted his head up and looked into his eyes. As she studied them she saw the pain and concern he felt. "I just hope you know what you are doing, Draco, for his sake, for all of our sakes." she said as she walked out of the room closing the door leaving him alone. Draco smirked to himself thinking "I haven't a clue".

Draco had begun to relax a bit when there was a knock on the door. He was bone weary tired but called out "Come in." not really wanting to talk to anyone. Bright red hair leaned in the door which made Draco roll his eyes and lean his head against the back of the chair. Weasel was the last person he wanted to speak to right now. Draco reminded himself that Ron was Harry's friend so he had to try to get along with him. "Hello Ron." Draco drooled trying to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

The other boy stepped into the room and looked around a bit before he let his eyes land on the blond in the chair. "What is going on, Malfoy? I mean, why are you here and what have you done to Harry?"

Draco decided it would be best to get right to the point. He was tired and in no mood for a fight. His right hand raised and flopped back down onto the arm of the chair "I love him."

"What?" Ron bellowed as he took a few more steps toward Draco "That is impossible"

"Why is that impossible, Ron?"

"Harry would never go anywhere near the likes of you, Malfoy" he spit the name as if it was something foul and disgusting.

"Ask him yourself, if you can get him to talk. Or better yet talk to your girlfriend. You don't have to take my word for anything and quite frankly I'm just to tired to argue with you anymore."

Ron sat down on edge of the bed and looked at the floor and then back up to Draco. "Is it true, about you and the Order?"

Draco raised both of his hands up weakly "I'm here aren't I and I'm not locked in chains. What do you think?"

Ron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as Draco watched him try to concentrate. Change was not an easy concept for Ron and he never liked it. It changed things and Ron knew he always had to have everything explained to him that seemed to come so easily to Harry and Hermione. Neither of them were here and all he had was Malfoy to talk about it with. Malfoy of all people!

Draco watched the internal struggle on Ron's face and tried to think of the best course of action to help him. He knew that he had to for Harry's sake, personally he didn't care at all what Ron thought of him. "How can I help you, Ron? I'm here now, no chains," Draco held out his wand to Ron handle first "and unarmed." When he saw the shocked look on the red head's face he sighed "I am here for one purpose only and that is to help Harry." He leaned toward the boy on the bed as he remained in his chair resting his elbows on his knees. "Ron, look. I love Harry. We have gotten to know each other over the summer. I am not going to do anything to hurt him, I swear it."  
>"Then why is he up there like that? He hasn't eaten or spoken to anyone sense they brought him here. He won't even speak to me and I'm his best mate."<p>

Draco shook his head "He won't speak to me either. I asked for Gr.. Hermione to be brought here. I think he will talk with her."

Ron nodded "They did always seem to get on better that way than me and Harry. I always seem to say the wrong things." Ron sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Get some sleep, Ron. That is all we can do for now. Tomorrow will be a better day, I hope. "

Ron stood up but kept his eyes on the wand still in Malfoy's hand as he shuffled out the door.

Draco stood and closed the door behind him. He dressed in the scratchy cotton pajamas that had been laid out for him. He would have to go back to the Manor and pick up some of his own things


	20. Chapter 20

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 20

Draco woke up disoriented the next morning. He quickly looked into the amulet and saw Harry laying in his bed asleep still. Draco's heart melted as he gazed into the peaceful face he loved so much. He imagined his fingers caressing the hair back from Harry's forehead and laying down next to him. His arms ached to hold Harry like he had in the woods. With all of his heart he wished they could go back in time and lay under the bright canopy of the leaves hidden in their own private world.

With a heavy sigh and a loud growl from his stomach he got up and looked at the only clothes he had with him. He cast a cleansing charm on himself and the clothes. It would be a disaster to be seen in the same clothes that he wore the day before. He tapped the teal short sleeve shirt and transfigured it into a navy blue, long sleeve shirt of the same tight knit fabric. The black slacks he transformed into dark blue jeans. He liked his boots to much to transfigure them, even if they were loud on the hard wooden floors of Grimmauld Place. He gave himself a quick glance in the small mirror against the faded wallpaper which hung loosely on the wall. "It will have to do." he thought to himself and he slowly opened the door. He was unsure of how his appearance would be welcomed but the rumbling of his stomach forced him down the stairs toward the tantalizing scent of breakfast.

Draco stood in the doorway entrance to the kitchen hoping his nervousness didn't show outwardly. All eyes turned and looked at him. Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, Kingsley, Tonks, who Draco knew was his cousin though he barely knew the woman, and Hermione Granger sat staring at him. He gave a swift nod in greeting and when Molly put her hand on his shoulder all eyes went back to their breakfast and the chatter began again. Molly directed Draco to the only empty seat which was next to Hermione and dropped a plate loaded with more food than Draco knew he could ever possibly eat in front of him. Draco quietly called the coffee pot across the table toward him and poured himself a steaming mug. He kept his eyes on his plate as he ate but he felt the eyes that shot glances his way from time to time. When he was about done eating Hermione leaned over to whisper "I'd like to speak with you in private." and she was gone.

Draco excused himself from the table which only elicited him a few stares from those left at the table. Draco nodded with a slight blush to his cheeks thinking this was such a different world than he was used to. He wandered into the parlor in search of Hermione but she was not there. Ron found him and suggested he try his room. "We usually talk upstairs out of ear reach of the adults." Ron supplied.  
>"Thank you." Draco nodded and turned to the stairs expecting Ron to follow him, which he didn't.<p>

Just as Ron had said, Hermione was in his room perched on the arm chair waiting for him. Draco nodded as he walked into the room and said "Hello, Hermione." and sat on the bed edge.

"I have to admit, you are the last person I ever thought I would see in this house, Malfoy."

Draco held up his hand as he had to Harry before and said "Draco, not Malfoy, please".

Hermione nodded and seemed to be concentrating while Draco waited. He sat on the floor, bending his knees and resting his forearms on them. His hands hung limply before him. The thought that he could not pull his wand quickly from this position was pushed harshly from his mind. He knew he had to start to trust these people.

"Draco," Hermione sighed "Harry told me about what happened after the Halloween Ball and up in the astronomy tower."  
>Even though Draco knew this bit of information a blush colored his cheeks despite himself. Hermione thought it was cute sense she had never seen him do that before. She took it as a sign that Draco had been sincere toward Harry back then and it wasn't just some sort of plot to hurt him. Blushes came from the heart, not the mind of a boy with an evil plan. When she really looked at Draco with these new eyes she could see how Harry could be attracted to him. Without the sneer or the arrogant mask he usually wore, Draco was very good looking. "I know it was you who suggested that I be brought here. Though I am grateful for that I must know, why?"<p>

Draco sighed and thought about how to explain how he knew that Harry would talk to her without telling about the amulet. "Well, I have been watching Harry for a long time. You know this. It just seemed to me that whenever he looked upset I would find the two of you in the library or someplace talking. Afterward, he seemed to be in better spirits. It's amazing what you can tell about people just from watching their habits. Besides, it's not a secret that he and Ron do have their rows now and again."

Hermione nodded and thought for a moment. "Is there anything that you feel I should know before I go up to him?"

Draco sat with his legs crossed and looked the girl in the eyes. "Only this. I love him, Hermione. I was never able to tell him that with words as such, but I do. I will not tell you what took place between him and I. That is for him to tell if he wishes. I can only speak for myself. I love him. I have vowed to protect him and I miss him so horribly. The rest will have to come from him."

Hermione nodded again and thought it was very admirable of Draco to not give away Harry's secrets behind his back, even though it made her job a bit more difficult. His profession of love surprised her, especially the depth of his feelings that burned in his gray eyes. "Alright, I'll do my best to get him to talk but from what I have been told I'm not sure he will open up even to me. There have been times when Harry didn't tell me things. He can be so stubborn when he wants to be"

Hermione knocked lightly on Harry's door as best she could balancing a tray of breakfast in her hands. When no voice sounded within she let herself in. The room was dark as she made her way to the table which sat beside the chair Harry occupied. She set down the tray and took out her wand. She flicked it over the bed as the blankets tucked themselves in. She went to the window and threw open the dingy curtains and lifted the sash to let some fresh air in. Turning back into the room she lit the fire with her wand. Without a word she poured two cups of tea and handed one to Harry. It pleased her when he accepted it with shaking hands. She curled up in the other chair that was tilted toward Harry and pulled her legs up under her to sip her own tea.

"You had better eat before everything gets cold." She said softly not looking at the boy. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Harry picked up a bit of toast and began to nibble on it. She tried to hide her smile behind her tea cup. They sat there in silence for a while. Harry only ate the one bit of toast but Hermione didn't push the issue. She was trying to think of the best way to start a conversation with him. She decided something light and unrelated would be best.

"My parents took me to the States on holiday this summer."

Harry had to clear his throat a few times before he could speak "Yes that is what your letters said. I do read them you know." His chuckle seemed forced.

"Yes, I know. I just haven't seen you so..." Hermione smiled weakly. "I did find a good book about the Salem witch trials, both from a muggle and a wizard perspective. It is actually quite funny."

"I'll have to borrow it then sometime." Harry offered kindly. He and Hermione both knew he wouldn't read it.

"How was your summer, Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well it isn't over yet now is it?" Harry said flatly

Hermione sipped her tea thoughtfully "No, no it isn't. To be honest I'm happy to be here in Grimmauld where the action is. As amazing as America was it's good to be home again. I missed you and Ron, and everyone here."

Harry didn't comment but stared into the fire. With a sigh Hermione placed her feet on the floor and leaned on her elbows. "Harry, I saw Draco this morning."

Harry's head turned quickly to look at her with wide surprise in his eyes. "He stayed the night?" When Hermione nodded Harry shook his head, his expression was dark and sad. "I wish he hadn't. He shouldn't be here at all."

"Why not Harry? He is a member of the Order now too. Mr. Shacklebolt pulled me aside as soon as I got here and told me. He said that Draco was never a Death Eater."

Harry's eyes began to burn and he blinked a few times swallowing his emotion as deep inside himself as he could. "He is not trained. He will only put us all into danger. You can't believe that Voldemort will let a Malfoy go that easily, especially now that his father is dead. No he needs to leave."

"So you would just toss him out like that to the wolves, Harry? Can you imagine how much danger he would be in without the protection of the Order?"

"Sense when do you care so much what happens to Malfoy?" Harry snapped at her. His eyes were dark and full of rage.

"Harry, listen to me. He is no longer just Malfoy. He is Draco of the Order of the Phoenix. He is our comrade if we like it or not. It's our duty to keep him safe."

Harry's voice hitched a sob "Keep him safe." as the image of Draco's face lit with sunlight filled his mind. "Keep him safe." he murmured again. Harry's hands crept up to his face as the tea cup fell to the floor. Hermione resisted the urge to leap up and go to him. She knew she had to get him to open up and if she touched him to soon that would never happen. She sat and watched.

Harry sighed as he leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. "Hermione, do you remember that talk we had last year in the locker room?"

Very softly Hermione said "Yes Harry, I do."

Harry's right leg started to bounce nervously so he stood up and paced slowly back and forth in front of the fire. Despite the summer month Grimmauld always seemed chilly and Harry was grateful for the warmth as he walked back and forth. "Hermione, I was an idiot. I did something horrible. I am trying to fix it but gods it's so hard. It's so damn hard." Hermione quietly poured more tea and sat back to listen.

Harry never stopped pacing the room as he told Hermione about thanking Draco on the train for saving him. He admitted it was also an excuse to see his face one last time for the year. He told her about Draco coming to see him and how he took him to the woods. He only said that they had become close during their visits in the forest. He fell into the chair and let the tears stream down his face while he told her how he panicked when Draco suggested they leave the safe haven of the trees and how he reacted.

When Hermione gasps and asked why he did that Harry finally turned his face to look at her. Her heart broke when she saw the utter grief on his features.

"Because Hermione of what I told you in the locker room. Everyone I get close to dies. I just." He sobbed "I just couldn't let that happen to him. I let him get to me, Hermione. I let him in."

"You love him don't you." She whispered. Harry looked at her for a moment and then let his head fall forward as he nodded. When he looked back up at her he had a determined look on his face. He practically shouted at her "I can't let that happen, Hermione. I can't put him in that kind of danger. We both know what is going to happen when I come against Voldemort!"

"Bullshit" she spat at him. The curse shocked Harry as he looked at her with wide eyes. "You have no way of knowing what is going to happen. None of us do. You will not be alone, Harry, and I refuse to let you just lay down and die because you have some twisted view of the future. There is a whole house full of people here who are going to fight with and for you. What do you think the Order is about. We know what the prophecy says but no where in it does it say that you are to face him alone. It only says that you must cast the final blow. We have been training for years for this. We, Harry, not just you! If Draco is one more member to fight at your side I cheer him and welcome his help. You said yourself it was him that saved you the last time the Death Eaters had you."

Harry just sat there staring at his hands. He knew that Hermione was right. He had been selfish to think that he alone was in this war. So many of the Order members had already put themselves in danger for him. "It's more than that Hermione. How am I suppose to fight if I'm looking over my shoulder all the time to be sure that Draco is safe?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "Well you said last year that you don't worry about Ron and myself so much because you know that we can cover each other and hold our own. What if we vowed to watch Draco too? What if we could make sure that Draco wasn't even in the battle at all?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed.

"Let me ask you this. How did you feel when you met with Draco in the wood?" She watched his face carefully as a light seemed to shine behind his eyes.

"It was great, Hermione. I felt... "He paused for a moment and then started again "I felt free. I didn't think about the war, or anything at all. But that was because we met in the woods. We were in the place where I never let any of that stuff in. It was different."

"The forest was only different, safe, because you choose for it to be. Honestly, you were no safer out there than anywhere else. You were actually in more danger because none of us knew where you were. It is all a matter of choice, Harry."

"Some choices are out of my hands though, Hermione. The Daily Prophet would have a field day with the 'boy who lived to be gay', and Draco is a Slytherin. He would be in danger in his own house if it got out he was with me. These are things that can't just be ignored."

Hermione handed Harry a fresh cup of tea and then sat back to finish her own. "You are right." she said thoughtfully. She tried to picture Hogwarts and the faces of the Slytherins within. "Harry, we can't solve everything at once. Lets just take it one disaster at a time. It's obvious you are miserable without him. When was the last time you saw him?"

Harry lowered his eyes as he whispered "Last night. He came in here but I refused to talk to him."

"Oh Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Yea I know, I was a right prat to him." He looked up at his friend with such sadness in his face. "Mione, I'm so scared."

"Believe it or not I do know how you feel, to a certain extent. I was afraid to start anything with Ron at first. We both know what a git he can be and how thick headed he is." They laughed together and it felt so good to laugh again. "But I'm happy with him, Harry. When he hugs me the whole world melts away. Draco can be that for you too, if you let him."

"I don't think he would let me anyway." Harry said with a sad sigh. "I was so horrible to him. I doubt he could forgive me."

"Oh I'm wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. I talked to him before I came to see you."

Harry sat up straighter in his chair. "How was he? What did he say?"

Hermione smiled softly "He wants to see you. He is worried sick over you. Please Harry, talk to him at least."

Harry nodded as he sat for a while trying to gather up his nerve. What would he say to Draco when he saw him again?

"Do you want me to bring him to you or do you want to go to his room to see him?" she asked.

"I'll go to him. I've been in this room long enough." Harry said as he looked around as if for the first time. "Where is he?"

"Down the landing and the first room to the right" Hermione said as she stood and picked up the tray. She left Harry sitting alone in the room. When she passed the door that belonged to Draco she peeked in and winked at him as he sat on the bed looking forlorn.

Draco had not watched in the amulet. He didn't want to know what was going on up in Harry's room and felt that he deserved his privacy. He remained on the bed with his back pressed against the headboard with his face covered with his hands. He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat. He sat up quickly when he saw a disheveled Harry standing just inside the door. "Um.. may I come in?" He asked sheepishly.

Draco stood and ran his hands nervously down his flat stomach tugging at the hem of his shirt. "Of course." he stammered and took one step toward Harry but forced himself to stop.

Harry looked down at the ground and then back up at Draco. It was so odd to see him standing there in his godfather's house. It really brought home the knowledge that Draco was on the right side. "I um.. I just came to say I'm sorry, Draco" he stammered. Draco ventured one more step toward Harry.

"It's OK." was all that Draco could think of to say. His heart was breaking and it took all of his strength not to run and take Harry into his arms.

"I said some pretty awful things to you. I was just so confused and needed time to work some things out. I talked to Hermione and.." his eyes cast to the floor again and Draco could have sworn he heard a stifled sob. When Harry looked back up again there were tears making their way down his cheeks. "Oh blood hell." he whispered loudly and crossed the room at a quick stalking pace. He wrapped one arm around Draco's back, his other hand grabbed the back of his neck as Harry crushed his lips to Draco's.

Draco suppressed a sob as he held Harry as tightly as he could. Harry's tongue forced it's way into Draco's mouth making him moan. They stood there kissing letting their hands roam up and down each others backs and necks. When they finally parted Harry rested his forehead upon Draco's breathing heavily. Draco reached up and placed his hands on both of Harry's cheeks and tilted his head up so he could look into Harry's eyes. Ashamed Harry averted his eyes to the side and Draco moved his head to get into his line of sight.

"Harry, look at me, please." he whispered. When Harry did look up Draco smiled then kissed his lips softly. "Remember what I told you after the ball? I said 'I'm here. Yours is right here in front of you waiting'. I waited all last year for you. I waited until you took me into the forest and I will wait forever for you no matter how long it takes. When you are ready, truly ready for us, I will be here." He looked into Harry's eyes with determination in his own. He knew that the love he felt for Harry was real and true and that he could never love anyone else the way he loved Harry. He knew now was not the time to tell him though.

Harry nodded as much as Draco's hands on his face would allow and a small smile curled the edges of his kiss swollen lips.

**A/N Thank you so much for your kind review! Yay I'm no longer a review virgin .**


	21. Chapter 21

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 21

Ron's voice called up the stairs "Dinner everyone!" Draco and Harry chuckled as they parted. Harry looked over his shoulder nervously as he made his way to the door. When he paused Draco stood next to him and took his hand. He brought the back of Harry's hand up to his lips and whispered "I'll be right there next to you." Harry swallowed deeply and nodded turning back toward the door.

The usual Order members were there along with Snape who raised an eyebrow at Draco as he followed Harry into the enlarged kitchen. Draco raised a brow of his own along with a slight curl of his lip to let his godfather know all was well. As they ate Draco asked Snape if it would be alright if he went back to the Manor to pick up a few of his own things and was granted permission. "Take Potter with you." Snape drawled. When there was chorus of disapproval from several of the members Snape simply reminded them that the Manor was now Order property and that the boys would not be gone all that long. He gave a look around the table to each member as if daring them to argue.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw him looking into his plate intently. When she looked back up at Snape she figured out what he had done. He had granted the boys some time alone without the whole house watching. She couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter proud of her own cleverness.

Draco nudged Harry's knee under the table and then let it rest there comfortingly. Harry took a quick sideways glance at Draco and gave him a grin. The ever watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley noticed this exchange as well and with a shake of her head went back to her meal."Perhaps Fred and George should go with them as well. It wouldn't hurt to have some extra protection."

Fred and George looked up in unison at their mother, to Harry and Draco and then to Professor Snape. "Sure, we'll go along." they shrugged as they put their forks down at the same time, picking up their napkins. Draco had to wonder if they always did everything at exactly the same time. He found this amusing but knew soon it would grate on his nerves.

The four boys came out of the fireplace in the parlor at the Manor. The three new comers looked around in awe at it's splendor. It was all so dreary to Draco. "This way Harry. Fred and George you can look around all you want. If you need anything just call for Twinky, the house elf. She will bring you anything you want." he said as he started to walk toward the stairs that would take them around the passage way that once led down to the dungeon.

Once Draco had Harry in his opulent bedroom he grabbed him up into his arms and kissed him passionately. "I've missed those lips." he said smiling brightly. Draco's heart was light and beating rapidly.

"I missed you too, Draco." Harry said with his voice husky. He pulled Draco closer to him, his body pressed tightly against Draco's to show him just how much he had missed him.

"Oh gods, I want you." Draco breathed as he started to back his way toward the huge poster bed with his hands on Harry's ass pulling his body with him pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"My, my look what we found, Fred." George's voice broke in with amusement.

"Do you think they are smitten?" Fred chimed in.

"Boyfriends?" George said smiling at his twin.

"Lovers perhaps?" Fred laughed

Harry's face was bright red as he leaned back away from Draco. Draco grabbed at his hand so that he could not run away.

"Oh don't worry." George smiled

"Your secret is safe with us." Fred said

"I do believe we found them like this, dear brother." George said as he pulled Fred into the exact embrace they had found Harry and Draco.

"No, I believe it was more like this, brother of mine." Fred said as he leaned down and kissed George full on the mouth.

Harry and Draco stood there in shock as they watched the twin's kiss go from mocking to something much much deeper. There was a moan but they could not tell from which boy the sound came.

When the twins lips parted they stared at each other for a moment before turning at the same time to look at Draco. "Is there a guest room we could use, perhaps?"

Draco blinked a few times, his mouth was dry. He had to lick his lips before he pointed out the door and flicked his hand to the left, speechless. The twins smiled and walked out of the room hand in hand with way to much bounce in their step.

Draco looked at the shocked face of Harry and asked "Did you...?"

"No!" Harry answered, his eyes still wide as he looked from the door to Draco and back again. Suddenly, Harry started laughing and could not stop. Draco joined him as he panted "I always knew there was something a bit dodgy about those two." he laughed.

Once Harry and Draco had their breaths back Draco led Harry into his private bath by the hand. He stood Harry beside the tub as he started to run the water. He didn't add bubbles, he wanted to see all of Harry under the water. He slowly began to unbutton Harry's shirt and helped him undress. Harry grabbed the hem of Draco's shirt and pulled it over his blond head. He sighed as he ran his hands over the smoothness of Draco's chest and over the slight pink of his nipples.

Draco licked his lips as he ran his hands up and down Harry's arms as they caressed his chest making him gasp. He was already achingly hard so he fumbled with his jeans and carefully unzipped them. Harry stopped and yanked off the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could. Draco crawled into the large steaming tub. He held his arms out to Harry gripping his hands as he gingerly stepped into the hot water.

Harry leaned against Draco's chest between his legs. He could feel Draco's cock as it was trapped at his back. Draco started gently pouring water over Harry's hair tilting his head back so it didn't run into his eyes. Harry was a bit embarrassed that he had not showered the whole time he had been at Grimmauld Place.

He closed his eyes and clung to Draco's thighs with his fingers on either side of his hips as Draco's fingers began to massage a sweet smelling shampoo into his hair. Draco moved around the tub as he washed Harry's entire body with the softest sponge he owned. He took great care not to wash his groin but moved from his hips right to his thighs. Harry laid back against the tub and watched Draco. He felt a little awkward at first but with Draco's smooth hands caressing every part of him he soon relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy the attention.

Draco stood up in the water placing his feet on either side of Harry's knees. He took his sweet time as he lathered up the sponge and ran it over his own skin. He moaned several times for affect. He arched his back and thrust his hips forward as he ran the sponge over his lower belly. He gave the sponge a squeeze and felt the foam flow around his hard cock as it stood out in front of him. He reached down with one hand and caressed his penis as lightly as he could. He wanted to give Harry a good view but he was becoming so excited himself he knew he had to be careful. When he looked down at Harry he saw him stroking himself slowly.

Draco moved his feet to between Harry's knees and parted them as he slid his body down into the water. He kept his eyes on Harry's as he leaned forward and licked at Harry's lips with his tongue. Harry's tongue snaked out and met his before he leaned forward and met Draco's lips. His whole body was thrumming. He needed Draco, and he needed him now. "Please Draco, please I can't take anymore of this. You are such a beautiful tease!" He tried to pull on Draco's slippery shoulders to get him closer. Draco knelt down and rubbed his hard cock against Harry's as it floated in the water. Harry's fingers dug into Draco's shoulders as he gasped.

Draco looked into the green eyes and Harry could see that he was bit nervous "Harry, I um.. I want to try something different."

Harry swallowed getting a bit nervous himself "What?" he asked.

"I want you to take me this time." Draco blushed, looked away and then looked back into Harry's eyes to see what he thought. Harry smiled as he reached up and stroked Draco's cock and balls softly several times. When he nodded he could see Draco's relief but also his nervousness. Harry knew that Draco had never done that either so it helped.

Harry gathered up the soapy sponge and lathered up his fingers. He pressed on Draco's belly to raise up his hips. He reached behind Draco and smoothed the soap between his cheeks. Draco closed his eyes with a shudder. Harry sat up and moved Draco so that he was leaning against the side of the tub. He licked his lips as he carefully spread Draco's cheeks. He let his slick hands caress over Draco's pink opening again and Draco moaned. "I never knew it felt so good." Harry began to stroke Draco's hardness with an aching slowness. He wanted to distract Draco as he slid his first finger inside his body. Draco called out as his fingers clawed at the side of the tub. He looked behind him at the smiling Harry. "More." he whispered, a blush making his cheeks even more pink than just the steam of the bath.

Harry slid in another finger and began to slide them in and out slowly as he continued to stoke Draco's hardness. He wasn't even thinking of his own need he was so concentrated on pleasing Draco. Harry's fingers began to spread apart as he stretched Draco, preparing him. He kept up the slow movement of both hands until Draco was whimpering and begging him. "Harry, I want you! I need YOU inside me. Oh gods please!" Harry smiled brightly. It was a great feeling to have the mighty Malfoy begging to be fucked. Harry stroked him a few more times and then knelt behind him. He looked down and the sight of his purple head perched at the pink entrance of Draco made him shiver.

He pressed his hips forward slightly. His body was tight with nervousness that he would hurt his lover. He now understood how Draco felt their first time. Draco moaned and leaned back slightly pushing onto Harry's head. They both gasped when it disappeared inside of Draco's body. Harry held onto Draco's hips with tight fingers and waited. He was so tight around him and even next to the heat of the bathwater Draco's body heat was intense. Draco panted with his eyes wide as he looked back at Harry. Harry ran his hand over Draco's back and hips. "Relax Hun. I'm not going anywhere. Just lean back when you ready. I'll let you set the pace."

Draco was panting, his eyes dark with lust and surprise, he simply nodded. He pushed his hips back slightly before he yelled out again. "Gods Harry! I feel so full, so.. " he gasped 'so full of you!" With that he pushed back as hard as he could and buried Harry completely into his body and landed sitting in Harry's lap. Water splashed out over the side of the tub onto the floor. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest to steady him and felt his heart flutter against his palm. With a smile he reached down and began to stroke Draco's cock as he humped his hips as best he could on his knees with a lap full of the boy. Draco moaned and shuddered, his hand reached behind him as he turned his head to the side and brought Harry's mouth to his own.

When he parted the kiss he looked deeply into Harry's eyes "Fuck me Harry!" He pressed his hand to Harry's hip and drew him up with him as he leaned over the side of the tub again. Harry chuckled softly as he said "As you wish." He placed his hands on either side of Draco's hips and began to slide his own. Harry had a hard time keeping a rhythm. He was trying to concentrate on not pulling out of Draco but also the feel of his body wrapped around his cock was so amazing he was afraid he would cum to soon. When he did finally manage a slow steady pace he started to speed things up. The water splashed around them in sharp waves. Harry remembered what Draco had done for him their first time and reached around with one hand and grasped Draco's cock. He found Draco's hand already there and placed his over it. As Harry slid in and out of Draco's body they both stroked at the same time. Draco's voice was a loud pant as he yelled out "Harry, I'm going to cum!"

Harry's voice was lost as he tried to say the same but it was to late. He threw his head back as his balls emptied into Draco's body with gasping yells of "Yes! Oh fuck! Draco!" Draco's body clung to him tighter and Harry thought he was going to loose consciousness as the last of his cum filled Draco. He felt the heat of Draco's release as it covered both of their hands. Draco's back hunched and arched as the cum pumped out of him and onto the side of the tub.

Harry wrapped his weak arms around Draco and pulled him back into the warm water and they laid there clinging to each other. Draco clenched his muscles around Harry's over sensitive cock where it still lay deep inside him. "Gah Draco!" Harry yipped. Draco laughed and slowly moved his hips letting Harry slide out of him. He rolled over so that they faced each other and gave Harry a sweet smile. "Thank you." Draco whispered. He planted a soft kiss to Harry's lips so that he could not answer.

"We better get going or they will send the whole Order out after us." Harry said as he quickly ran the soapy sponge over his lower body and then handed it to Draco. "The wet hair will be hard to explain as it is."

"Tsk tsk Harry Potter. Never fear. A Malfoy always knows how to do his hair." Draco chided as he climbed from the tub and held out a plush towel to Harry. After they had dried off and were once again dressed Draco stood before Harry with his arms crossed over his chest. When Harry looked at Draco with a bit confused Draco raised his wand up and muttered something under his breath.

He pointed Harry to look in the mirror. Harry laughed as he saw his image with his hair dry and perfectly styled. He turned to Draco and crossed his own arms.

"They won't buy this either." he said with great amusement in his voice. Harry reached up and ran his fingers through his dark locks several times returning it to it's usual messy state.

"Can't blame me for trying" Draco shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom.

"We thought," Fred said

"that you would," George continued

"never get out of there." Fred finished

"Oh shut up, and stop that!" Harry said with a laugh. He pointed to Fred's shirt which was misbuttoned, then sat down in a chair to wait for Draco to pack.

Draco grabbed some bags from the closet that Harry thought was bigger than his room on Private Drive. With a few flicks of his wand clothes and toiletries started to fly into the bags until they were full. Draco handed a bag to each Fred and George and one to Harry. When he picked up the last one himself he noticed the silent communication between the twins. "What?" Draco asked.

"We just never saw a man with so many bags before." George said

"You've never traveled with a Malfoy before." was all Draco said with a toss of his head held high as he headed back down to the parlor and the fireplace.


	22. Chapter 22

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 22

Late that night Draco couldn't sleep. He had so much on his mind as he lay in the poster bed at Grimmauld Place. He was watching Harry in the amulet with a smile on his face as he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Harry started to thrash in his sheets and Draco watched as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. An image of a huge snake burst into Draco's mind. Harry was running away from it trying desperately to find a place to hide. He hid behind a stone pressing his back to it panting for breath. The large green snake slithered up as its head weaved from side to side over the top. It's large forked tongue slithered out as Draco heard the words "Mareesh sooo heth ahh." Harry turned and crab crawled back a few feet keeping the rock between him and the snake. "Me ash soo noooth" Harry hissed. The snake turned it's head to the side, it's red eyes glowing in the night as it seemed to ponder what Harry must have said in parseltongue. Harry's fingers were groping in the grass behind him. Draco realized he was wandless with a panic of his own.

The mirror image of Harry showed him still thrashing in the sheets trapping him in a tangle. His fingers clutching and unclutching as in his dream. His face was contorted in fear and covered in sweat and tears.

The mental Harry yelled "Shaharee sho neth! Shaharee sho neth!" as he brandished a stick. Harry hoped that the snake would think it was his wand and not some twig he had found on the ground.

Draco had had enough and ran barefoot into Harry's room. He crawled up into the bed with Harry and held him in his arms lightly. He didn't want to hold him to tightly and have the sensation be transferred into the dream as the form of the snake crushing him.

"Harry, Harry, it's me Draco. I'm here. I'm with you! I see you, Harry! You are not alone." He saw Harry's face change in reality as well as in his mind as he listened to Draco's real voice in the nightmare, but he kept his eyes on the snake as it weaved and towered over him. "Crawl back, Harry, come to me." Draco watched the confusion Harry's face. "Shhee roth no heth show." Harry demeaned in his dream as he held the wooden stick out at the snake. He slowly got to his knees and then stood in a crouch. "That's it, Harry. I see you. Walk backwards. I'm here, come to me." Draco said in a gentle yet authoritative voice. When dream Harry started to walk back toward the woods he gave a quick glance over his shoulder and saw an image of Draco glowing in the dimness holding onto his necklace.

Draco decided it was safe to wake Harry now and gave him a few good shakes until his eyes opened. When he saw that Draco hovered over him his eyes grew wider as he shook off the last visages of the dream and came back to reality. He let out a sigh as he hands went to his face to wipe off the sweat and moisture there. With a practiced response he apologized for disturbing Draco's sleep and that it was just a bad dream. Draco reached out and stroked Harry's brow as he had always wanted to. He smiled down as softly as he could. "Come here." Draco said as he pulled Harry tightly into his arms and laid down next to him. Soon both boys were asleep again, this time Harry slept with a smile on his lips.

Harry woke to the warmth of Draco snuggled up behind him. Their bodies seemed to fit so perfectly together as if made for each other. In his half awake bliss he let his feelings for Draco wash through him. He told himself that he would figure out what it all meant later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of waking up with his lover for the first time sense the forest. That time he had woken up in such a panic he was unable to enjoy it. He snuggled deeper into Draco's embrace and sighed contentedly. He loved the scent of Draco in the morning and smiled committing it to memory. He didn't know how long he would have to be able to enjoy such things and then tried to dislodge such negative thoughts from his mind.

Draco stirred beside him and Harry felt a soft kiss at the nape of his neck. "Mmm, morning lover." Draco murmured into Harry's hair which still smelled of his special shampoo. It suited him he thought and it made his heart swell. An image of them as adults living in their own flat always sharing such things flashed in Draco's mind making him smile. His morning erection twitched at the image making him moan softly and press his hips forward and slid between Harry's rear. This in turn made Harry moan and press back against Draco.

"I could get used to this" Harry said as he began to grind himself against Draco's lap. Draco slid his arm around Harry's waist and grasped his hardness through the fabric of his pajama pants. Harry gasped and was soon alternating between pressing back into Draco's hips and thrusting forward into his hand.

Draco leaned up on his elbow to be able to see Harry's face. His eyes were closed and a lustful smile curled his full lips. Oh how Draco adored those lips. He loved the way they moved when Harry spoke, the crooked way they smiled at him, the taste of them when they pressed to his own. He had to have them now. Draco leaned over and brushed his lips to Harry's cheek until he turned his face so they could kiss. Both tongues slid out and mingled caressing each other before lips finally met turning lust into passion. Harry gasped into Draco's mouth while he turned around crawl on top of Draco. It was Draco's turn to gasp as their cocks nestled together in such a sweet friction. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pawed at his back as Harry's hips pressed down harder and faster. Before Draco could say or do anything he felt himself falling into that tunnel of bliss that was filled with only Harry and his back arched as he came. Within that haze he was only aware of Harry calling his name and arch of his lover's body pressing into his own denoting his orgasm.

Harry fell limply on top of Draco, both of them breathless and weak. Draco tried to raise his arm to stroke at Harry's hair but he only managed to move an inch off the bed before it fell down again. Harry's giggles shook Draco's body and became infectious. It was then that there was a knock on the door and the voice of Hermione calling Harry to get up for breakfast. Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes. He mouthed the words "Oh shit." and it set Harry to laughing again. "I'll be down in a moment." he called back. As an after though he said "I'll get Draco on my way down. Don't bother him."

"If you are sure. I can get him no problem" Hermione said  
>"No, no trouble at all!" Harry said to quickly wondering if the girl would figure it out eventually. He knew as soon as they showed for breakfast he would blush and everyone would know what they had been up to that morning. He groaned and hid his face into Draco's neck as the other boy ran his hand in circles over his back.<p>

"Um... alright then." She said sounding slightly confused as her footfalls could be heard on the stairs.

Draco gave Harry a look the just screamed "How do we get out of this one" with a horrified yet slightly amused look in his bright eyes.

Harry looked down at Draco thoughtful for a moment then suddenly he gave a mischievous smile that Draco had to admire. "I'll give you my invisibility cloak. You sneak back into your room and I'll come fetch you."

Draco gaped at Harry "Invisibility cloak?"

Harry cocked his head to the side slightly "Yea it was my Dad's and was given to me first year."

"No wonder you never seemed to get caught out of curfew or sneaking around. I went nuts for years trying to figure out how in the hell you always got away with so much!" Draco would have crossed his arms and pouted but he currently had Harry covering his entire body. As it was Harry leaned down and sucked at Draco's pouting lower lip and all was forgiven. Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him so tightly it was almost painful.

"Come on we better get going or they will know something is up" Harry said as he reluctantly slide to the side and did the cleansing charm for them both. He rummaged through his school trunk and pulled out the silvery cloak and handed it to Draco who looked upon it with awe. Harry moved his hand in a circular motion trying to hurry Draco up. With a sigh Draco slipped the cloak on and snuck down to his own room.


	23. Chapter 23

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 23

Draco opened what looked like a small wardrobe but had been expanded on the inside to hold all of his many necessities. As he looked at his many choices he wondered if he could talk Harry into wearing any of them. They would certainly fit him better than the rags he now wore. Maybe Harry clung to those horrid things because he didn't know any better. Draco made a vow to enlighten him to the finer things in life. He felt Harry deserved only the best. He had Draco after all didn't he?

He still stood in front of the wardrobe when there was a knock on the door and Harry's voice "Draco, you awake yet?" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as he went to the door to let Harry in "It's only been ten minutes. How could I possibly be dressed in that time?" He made a point of looking Harry up and down with a raised eyebrow to let him know he did not approve of Harry's clothes, yet again. He put his hands on his waist and cocked out one hip for emphasis and tsked at Harry. "I can't stand it a moment longer." He shook his head and repeated "No, I can't stand it one more minute." With that he turned to his closet and pulled out a tight green shirt that he knew would make Harry's eyes sparkle. Harry caught the shirt as it flew over Draco's shoulder completely confused. Next came a pair of black jeans and to Harry's astonishment a pair of skimpy underpants. He smiled when he saw those thinking how the teal would look great rapped around Draco's arse.

Turning around and coping the same pose as before with his hands on his hips he looked at Harry with his brow raised. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed dramatically and waved his hand at Harry "Get dressed!"

"I am dressed." Harry said looking down at himself. He had clothes on so what was Draco on about?

"Oh hell no! That is not dressed. That is... that is... I don't even know what that is. Put on the things I tossed to you."

Harry blushed thinking of the skimpy underpants he currently had hooked on his index finger. "You have got to be kidding me!" He said as he raised up the offending looking shorts he had thought just a moment ago would look great on someone else. Harry never thought of himself in such terms. He never really gave his appearance much thought. He watched as a wicked grin curled Draco's lips that made his eyes shine. That was a look that Harry didn't know if he should be scared of or turned on by. Draco turned toward the wardrobe and back again. In his hands was an even smaller pair of shorts. There was no back to them, only a string.

Draco spun them around his finger with that same wicked grin and said "If you wear what I gave you, I'll wear these."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and instantly began to tear his sloppy shirt up over his head. He was already half hard at the thought of that tiny sting between Draco's cheeks and his mouth watered. Why did Malfoy have such an affect on him? He had to wait a few moments and think of Hagrid in the tiny shorts before his erection went down enough to allow him to zip up the tight jeans. The legs were a bit long but when Draco gave him some black dull boots to wear they didn't drag on the floor anymore. He shirt was so tight it felt like a second skin but he liked the soft feeling of it. He preferred that to all the floppy fabric of his own shirts. He tried to suppress the smile when he looked at himself in the full mirror. He really did look good he thought, though he'd never admit it to anyone. He didn't want them to think him vain or anything.

Draco had dressed in similar fashion but in different colors. His shirt was a midnight blue with black slacks. He walked around Harry several times looking him up and down. "Wow, you clean up nice, Potter." he teased loving the way Harry blushed. "We are defiantly going shopping for you soon, relatives be damned. You only see them in the summer anyway. No sense looking messy when they won't know." Hooking his arm around Harry's he escorted him out of the room and down the hall. He had wanted to do something with Harry's hair but he didn't want to push his luck.

Harry stood nervously at the entrance of the kitchen feeling very self conscious. Not only did they all now know that he was gay, with Draco, now he looked the part of a ponce being all dressed up like this. Everyone smiled, the twins whistled, and Molly gave an approving sigh as she set a plate of food down in front of Harry. "You look very handsome, dear." Harry wondered if he heard a slight disappointment in her voice. He knew she had her heart set on him marrying Ginny and becoming a full member of the family. Ginny had known for a very long time that there was no future and after her initial crush she had grown out of it and looked upon Harry as a brother as the other members of her family did. She was not surprised when Hermione told her about his preferences.

After breakfast Harry went about to show Draco the rest of the house. Creature seemed to like Draco much to Harry's surprise. He supposed it was because there was Black blood in Draco's heritage some where. It was then that Harry remembered the Black family tree and how he was shocked to see the Malfoys on it. However, he left that particular part out of the tour he gave Draco. They settled down in the library cuddled up close on the couch talking softly.

Draco's fingers toyed with the amulet around his neck idly as they spoke about nothing important. It was all so normal and so comforting that it seemed odd to be able to do this with Harry at his side. He had never been so content in his life.

"What is that and why do you always wear it?" Harry asked as he touched the amulet.

Draco's body went stiff as he mind tried to come up with some answer. He didn't want to lie to Harry but he feared the truth as well. What would Harry think if he knew Draco had been spying on him for the better part of a year? He decided on a half truth "This? Oh um, it's just a good luck charm."

Harry's brows furrowed slightly and his eyes had a distant look to them. Draco feared the worst. "I had a dream last night and you were in it. You were calling me to you and you were looking at that necklace while doing it. It seemed so real. Then I woke up and you were there with me." Harry shivered and let the odd feeling shake off him. He gave Draco a forced smile then leaned in to kiss him. He let his mind wander to the great morning they had together and allowed the happiness to wash over him. He stared into Draco's beautiful eyes making himself live in the here and now just as he had in the forest. It was hard but he was trying to take Hermione's advice. She was always right about such things. He was safe here in Grimwald Place even more so than in the forest.

Draco yawned dramatically stretching out his arms. "I think I'll go have a nap." he said hoping that Harry wouldn't offer to come with him. He really needed time alone to think. He hated the thought of hiding the amulet from Harry and lieing to him. Their relationship was shaky at best and he couldn't bear the thought of loosing him again.

Draco held the amulet in his left hand, his thumb caressing the cool surface of the stone. What should he do? Could he tell Harry the truth? What would be best for Harry? Biting his lower lip, walking in circles Draco tried to come up with the pros and cons to each scenario. He could keep the true nature of the magical object from Harry so that he could continue to watch out for his lover to keep him safe. What if he told Harry and he was upset about his privacy being invaded. He did however thank him for saving him from the dungeons. If Harry knew how instrumental the amulet had been in saving his life then maybe he wouldn't be mad at Draco for creating it. Harry did deserve the truth. So many people in Harry's life kept important details away from him so Draco could understand how Harry felt about being just a pawn in this war. The Order members did tend to treat him that way.

Draco's brow furrowed as he remembered what Shacklebolt had said when he met with him. He said "I will allow him to keep the amulet for now." Did that mean that he would try to take if from Draco if things didn't go as the Order wished? Wrapping his fist around the pendant protectively Draco knew there was no way he would let it get into the hands of another. Strong emotions of anger, betrayal, and a fierce need to keep Harry safe bubbled up inside of him. These emotions had made up his mind for him.

With determination Draco spun on his heel and strode down the hall to call Harry to him. He didn't know how he should break the news to him though. He knew he had to, but how? With a snap of his fingers he said aloud "Hermione!" and quickly turned back around to go find her.

The door to the girl's room was slightly ajar so Draco rapped his left index knuckle lightly on the worn wooden surface. He heard the girl call "Come in." and she smiled when she saw who had come to see her. She set the book down on the bed beside her where she sat cross legged. "Hello, Draco." she said.

Draco was suddenly nervous and he wasn't sure why. Dragging his fingers through his hair he stammered a little bit, looking around the dim room. "Can we speak? Privately?" he asked.

"Of course. Why don't you close to the door?" She then waved to a near by chair that sat in front of the window covered with a dingy threadbare curtain with a soft kindly smile. She could see that Draco was nervous which peeked her curiosity even further.

Draco licked his lips and cleared his throat trying to figure out where he should start. "OK." he tried. "You see..." he tried again, then sighed.

Hermione stood up and slowly moved to the dresser and poured Draco a glass of water. Holding out her hand she offered it to the boy with another kind smile as if to say "It's OK, take your time."

Draco chuckled and asked "Do you have anything stronger?"

"No, sorry I don't." she smiled in return.

Draco made up his mind to just blurt it all out and get it over with. "Please, just let me finish the tale before you pass any judgment or get upset. Promise?" When the girl nodded Draco took a deep breath and told her about everything. He told her how he had found the amulet and the spells. He knew she would want to know the spells in particular and what was used in the potions so she would know it wasn't dark magic or anything overtly dangerous. He told her how he saw Harry in the dorms staring listlessly into the fire and how it broke his heart. He told her about the counseling sessions he over heard from Harry's perspective. He recounted how he listened when she and Harry spoke in the quiddich locker room. How he fell in love with Harry, the true Harry, not the boy everyone thought him to be. He also told her how the amulet saved Harry from the Death Eaters and his vow to always protect him.

Hermione simply sat listening intently with an occasional nod of her head, tucking her long hair behind her ear looking thoughtful. When Draco gave a huge sigh as a signal that he was done she gave him a nod. She sat quiet for some time which made Draco even more nervous. "Will she hate me?" he wondered but sat silent, giving her the time to ponder all that he had just laid at her feet.

She straightened her spine sitting up higher and spoke very carefully. "Why exactly are you telling me this? I mean, what is it you want from me?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head. If Draco hadn't been so nervous he would have found this pose cute on the girl.

Taking another deep breath Draco nodded to reassure himself this was for the best. He needed an expert and as far as Harry went Hermione was it. "I want to know if I should tell Harry." Draco thought for a moment. "No, that isn't right. I want to know HOW to tell Harry. I don't want to hide anything from him. I feel as if I'm lieing to him and we both know there are to many people in his life doing that already." Draco's face softened and his eyes began to sting with unshed tears "I don't want to loose him again, Hermione, I don't think either of us could go through that again."

Hermione resisted the urge to go to Draco and comfort him. She knew the best way to help a Slytherin was to pretend not to see the weakness. Inhaling through her nose she looked out of the small window as she thought. "Well, I am glad you want to be honest with Harry. Without trying to sound condescending, I am proud of you for that. You could have kept it all a secret from everyone. Sense you told Shacklebolt already it would seem only a matter of time before it got out anyway. Why didn't you tell Mrs. Weasley how you knew so much about Harry?"

Draco squirmed a little in his seat. "I'm not sure exactly." He replayed the scene in his mind. "I think because I don't see her in a role of authority. I mean no disrespect to the woman." Draco was trying to explain but was afraid of tipping his hand and offending the girl. The woman was after all the mother of her boyfriend. He didn't know if being a Slytherin or pure blood, with his upbringing had anything to do with how he regarded those in potions of authority or not.

To his relief Hermione raises her hand up to stop him and simply nodded that she understood. "I'm sure you also figured out that she is much like a mother to Harry, as well, and you were afraid she would be upset that you were spying on her son."

Draco's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "Yes, that too!" he sighed in relief.

"However," the girl paused "we can't think about everyone and how they might react. What is important here is you and Harry, mostly Harry. I know he hates being left in the dark so you are right to share this with him. I think honestly the best course of action would be to just come out with it. Tell him like you told me. Keep your voice calm. Hold his hand while you tell him. That will keep him grounded to you and remind him how much you love him. Yes, I do think that is the best approach here." Hermione nodded and seemed proud of herself for giving such sound advice.

Draco ran his moist hands over his knees as he stood up and took the few paces to close the gap between then. He held out his hand to shake but then found his arms full of the bushy brown haired girl as she hugged him. "Thank you , Draco."

"For what?" a bewildered Draco asked into her shoulder.

Hermione let go of the boy keeping his right hand on his upper arm. "For loving Harry so much. I know none of this has to be easy on you either. We practically all grew up together, the three of us. You are the new comer and you have come to mean so much to us all in such a short time. I know you are good for him."

Draco pulled himself up taller with the cocky lilt of his head. He looked down his nose at Hermione and used his best drawl "But of course I"m good for him. I'm a Malfoy!"

Hermione giggled and playfully slapped Draco's shoulder before she spun him around and pushed him toward the door. "Don't press your luck!" Shaking her head she plopped back down onto the bed and picked up her book with the giggle still on her lips.


	24. Chapter 24

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 24

Draco made his way down the long hall again walking slowly as he tried to gather up as much Slytherin courage as he could. He stood in front of Harry as he sat on the couch where Draco had left him. "Harry, can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." Harry smiled up at him, his emerald eyes shining full of love.

Draco inwardly groaned and hoped that Harry would look upon him the same way after the talk as he did right now. "Privately? Upstairs, please?"

Harry gave Draco a wicked smile thinking he was asking for more playtime as he stood and took Draco's hand in his leading him to his room.

Once the door was closed Harry pushed Draco's back up against the door. With a gasp he covered his lover's mouth with his own, nipping at Draco's lower lip playfully.

Draco felt his knees grow weak, thankful for the hard wooden surface holding him up. Parting his lips to grant Harry access he thought about allowing Harry to have what he wanted. His heart told him after Harry knew about the amulet he may never get another chance to hold his lover like this. Maybe sleeping with Harry one more time wouldn't be such a bad idea. His head, however, was telling him he needed to talk to Harry first. That same voice that wouldn't allow him to take advantage of Harry when he was drunk at the ball was yelling for him to stop this before he lost all control over his body. Harry deserved to know the truth. With a loud groan he placed his hands on Harry's chest and gently pushed him away. When Harry clung to his body tighter pressing his hardness to his thigh Draco groaned again and pushed harder, breaking the kiss.

"H.. Harry, no, we really need to talk." he gasped

Harry's head pulled back and the stormy lustful gaze turned to one of curiosity and then worry, his brows coming together in concern. "Sure, OK." he said turning to sit on the bed. He felt a pang of panic welling up in his stomach thinking that something was not right and probably not something he wanted to hear. "Is everything OK?" he asked following Draco as he moved to the bed sitting down across from Harry, his one leg bent upon the bed, allowing the other to hang over the side, mirroring Harry's position.

Keeping Hermione's advice in his mind, Draco took Harry's hand into his own shaking one. "Yes, everything is alright. I just need to tell you something. Please, hear me out. Let me finish before you react." Harry could see the desperate plea in Draco's eyes which only caused him to worry more.

"Draco, what is it? Please just tell me. You are scaring me." Harry confessed.

"Harry, I have not been fully honest with you about something. I need you to hear me out before you say anything." With a sigh Draco began. "Last summer I found this in my father's study." Draco used his free hand to lift up the amulet for Harry to see. "I um.. well.. see.." he stammered. Closing his eyes Draco ventured forth. "It has two spells on it that I thought I could use to get at you. I mean, I thought... Oh bloody hell." Harry gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "The spells allow me to see you in the stone. I thought I could use it to get information about you, to be able to spy on you and then at the time, I thought I would use it to get you into trouble, or beat you at quiddich or something." He slowly opened his eyes when Harry tried to pull his hand away but Draco held it fast. "But that isn't what happened. Yes, I am able to see you but I got to know the real you and then I fell madly in love with you."

Harry stood up so suddenly that Draco lost the grasp on his hand. His body was tight with the restrained anger, his hands balled into fists at his side. "You mean to tell me you have been spying on me? How could you? Gods Draco! How long? Tell me how long have you been spying on me with that thing?" Harry pointed to the necklace as it swung on Draco's neck from his standing up to come after Harry with a shaking finger. "I can't believe this!" he bellowed "You of all people!" Anger, pain and a feeling of betrayal billowed up into his heart and mind making his whole body shake. He wanted to run away, or hit the wall, something to make it all go away.

Draco reached out to touch him but Harry moved away. "Harry, please, you said you would hear my full explanation before reacting." he pleaded "That is how I knew where you were when the Death Eaters took you. I had taken it off because I felt bad but then Snape came and made me look to find you."

"SNAPE knows? How many other people have been spying on me?" Harry said throwing up his hands.

"I'm the only one who can see you. He knows about it and so does Shacklebolt, but Harry please listen to me."  
>Harry turned his back on his lover, livid. His instinct was to run like he always had. He reminded himself that he made a promise to listen to Draco. Running away never solved things between them in the past and he knew it wouldn't work this time. His love for Draco was over whelming and above all it was what was more important to Harry so he forced himself to stay, to listen.<p>

"It was before we really got to know each other. I found it the summer before last." Draco found himself almost whining, the pleading sound of his own voice broke his heart and he hoped that Harry could hear the desperation and would try to understand. Draco placed his hand on Harry's back feeling the tension in his muscles. "You can't tell me that back then, if the tables were turned you wouldn't have done the same thing."

He felt Harry's shoulders relax a little bit and knew he was thinking about what he had just said.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to see things from Draco's point of view. What would he have done if the amulet was his and not Draco's. He had to admit to himself that he would have taken advantage of it as well. He would have had Hermione check it out first to be sure it was safe but, yes he would have used it if it gave him an advantage in the war. Slowly he turned around to face his lover and nodded. "I guess I would have too. How exactly does it work?"

Draco gave a sigh of relief looking into Harry's eyes. "I am sorry I invaded your privacy. Please believe me," He lifted the amulet up for Harry to see the delicate scrolls on the sides and explained how he could use them to move the image around. He told him how he could hear his surface thoughts but when he was guarding what he was thinking he couldn't hear those. He wanted Harry to know that did have some privacy in his own was scared but he wanted to get the full truth out, holding nothing back.

Harry chewed on his lower lip as he listened to everything Draco had to say with an open mind, trying not to get upset again. He even accepted Draco's hand in his, the warmth helping to keep his nerves calm.

"The night I saw you sitting in your common room staring at the fire was the first night I realized I had feelings for you. You looked so lost and depressed, it made my heart melt. I wanted to go to you then and hold you. Trust me, it wasn't an easy time for me. Then at the Halloween ball I could read your thoughts and knew you wanted to kiss me, which gave me the courage to do it. Harry, this has been a blessing for us. Do you think we would be where we are if it wasn't for this?"

Harry had to admit it was true. He and Draco would have been on the same path of tormenting each other if Draco had never found the amulet. He didn't want to think about what could have happened in that dungeon if Draco hadn't sent the Order to save him.

Harry blinked his eyes several times with a slight tilt of his head. "What else did you see?"

Draco told him about hearing the lame excuses he gave the counselor and hearing what happened in the locker room. "Harry, I know how you feel about the up coming battle with the Dark Lord. I know that in order for you to be able to considerate and be safe that I can not be there with you." His eyes brightened as a thought formed in his mind. "HARRY! Oh my god! I was there when you had that nightmare, right? You saw me and heard me calling to you, right?"

Slowly Harry nodded wondering where this line of thought was going. "What if.." Draco let his hand drop as he paced the small room letting the idea come fully into his mind. When he turned back around to face Harry, his slytherin grin was in place. "What if, during the battle, I could watch in the amulet, at a safe distance away but still be able to help you?"

"How do you mean?" Harry asked intrigued.

"We will have to test it out because nothing like that ever happened before. I mean, I never tried to communicate with you when using the amulet but you said you saw me in your dream, right?" Draco felt hope bubble up into his chest.

"Yes, I heard you calling to me, telling me to come to you and I'd be safe from the snake." Harry lifted his hand up to his lower lip toying with it as he took his turn to pace and ponder this possibilities.

"We will have to test it out and see if it works again and if it does, do you think it would be a help in the war?" Draco asked.

"How so? I mean what could you do from far away to help?" Harry's mind was trying to picture such a scenario and what good it would do.

Still pacing Draco had similar thoughts running through his own mind. "Well, for one, I could zoom out so that I could see the area around you. I could be like a look out. I mean, if there was someone at your back I could warn you."

"Yes, that would help, as long as you didn't distract me to much. Knowing you are safe would mean a lot to me." Draco noticed a slight blush to Harry's cheeks and he knew it was because Harry was aware that Draco knew one of his darkest secrets, his fear of no one loving him because they thought he would die, or that Harry was putting them into danger by being his mate.

It meant so much for Harry to know that not only did Draco love him for who he really was but he was willing to stay out of the war, to stay safe because of that love but still wanting to help Harry. He couldn't believe someone loved him so much and truly wanted to help in a way that was best for him. Draco actually understood him and loved him anyway. Tears of love and an acceptance he had never felt stung his eyes.  
>Draco took the few steps toward Harry, a hopeful expression on his face. He reached down to reclaim Harry's hand while looking into his eyes. "So, do you forgive me?"<p>

Harry smiled and slowly nodded his head. He leaned forward pressing his forehead to Draco's. "Yes, I do and thank you for telling me the truth. It means the world to me. Let's make a pact to always be honest with each other, no matter what. OK?"

Draco felt all the tension leave his body as he sealed the pact with a kiss.

**A/N Thank you all so much for the great reviews. They mean the world to me. I'm thrilled so many have placed it in their watch lists and send me such kind words. I have so many ideas bursting in my mind begging to be put on the page! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 25

The couple settled back down on the bed, Harry snuggled up against Draco's chest. Draco smoothed his hands up and down Harry's arm. "Um.. you know, there is something else I need to tell you." Harry tensed up in his embrace and closed his eyes.

"OK, tell me." He tried to sit up but settled back down when he heard a chuckle above him.

"Well, I used to watch you, a lot, and mostly at night." Draco pressed his chin to his chest so he could watch Harry's face. Harry's dark brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what exactly Draco was on about.

"Um.. OK. What did you see?" he asked.

"Quite a bit actually." He smiled when Harry turned his head to gaze up at Draco still not fully understanding.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle again at Harry's expression. "I mean, I saw a lot... of you." He tried to be coy and let his lover figure out what he meant. It was so amusing to him to watch the thoughts turn in Harry's eyes. When he saw the light brighten in Harry's face and his eyes growing wide along with a slight blush he knew Harry got his meaning.  
>Slowly Harry said "You mean, like... OMG DRACO!" He turned and buried his face into Draco's belly which was shaking with laughter. "Seriously?" he moaned<p>

"Yes, and I must say you have such an active imagination." The chuckles were threatening to become full out laughter which he tried to rein in so he didn't embarrass Harry more. "The potions class room?" he had to ask still trying not to laugh when Harry was shaking his head in his belly muttering "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"That one was pretty hot actually. Do you think we could get away with it when we go back?" he had to ask.

Harry's head shot up so fast the movement made Draco loose all control he had over his amusement and he burst out laughing. He tried to hold his hand up and apologize but he couldn't catch his breath. The look of sheer horror on Harry's face was just to priceless for him to stand.

Harry crawled up to sit on Draco's lap, a smile finally curling his full lips. "Oh, you think that is funny, do you? Making fun of my inner most secrets for your own perverted pleasure?" He giggled and started to tickle Draco's sides in revenge.

Draco spoke between break of gales of laughter "I'm not the one perving in the classroom!"

"Oh, that's it. You are so gonna get it!" Harry yelled as he renewed the tickles with a vengeance. He held Draco's hips tightly between his thighs so he couldn't get away.

Draco picked up the closest pillow to him and swung at Harry's head. With an 'ooof' Harry dramatically flopped to his side. The hit wasn't all that powerful but he was having way to much fun with this game with his lover.

Draco pounced on top of Harry, lifting his shirt up he blew on the boy's belly making a loud funny sound. Harry was weakly kicking his feet burying his fingers into Draco's silky hair. "No, no, stop!" he yelled between gasps which quickly turned into moans as Draco's tongue lapped under the band of his jeans. Harry lifted his hips up to meet the warm tongue caressing his tender belly. "Draco." he whispered as his hard member pressed against the offending material making them way to tight. "Aw, please!" he moaned when he tried to move his hands to unbutton them but Draco held them tight to the bed.

There was a knock on the door followed by a whimper from Harry and a soft groan from Draco. They both rolled over grabbing up pillows to cover their laps with. "Come in." Draco called.

"I heard laughing so I thought it was safe to come to see that everything was OK" Hermione said with a soft motherly smile on her lips.

"Yes, we talked it out." Draco answered her.

Harry looked between the two and realized that they must have spoken before Draco came to get him. He tossed his arms up in the air wondering how much she knew. He gave Draco a look that showed the question in his eyes.

Draco shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile in reply. He straighten his back a bit when he looked back to Hermione. "We have an idea that I'd like to run by you, Hermione." The girl looked intrigued at them both as she took a seat in the chair by the fire flicking her wand to light it.

"Well, I know that Harry doesn't want me there when he battles You Know Who." he said causing eye rolls from both of the Gryffindors. "So, we were thinking I could help him by staying behind and being like a look out for him. However, I have only been able to communicate with him when he was dreaming. We have never tried it any other time. What do you think?"

She thought for a moment, which was something that Draco had just recently noticed about the girl. She never spoke without thinking first. He found a new respect for her because of it. "I think it would help him, yes, but how? You need to test the bounds of the amulet. Find out exactly what all it can do."  
>Draco nodded then excused himself from the room to trot back to his own rooms to retrieve the accompanying book. Upon his return he flipped open the book to the pages where the spells were held. Silently Hermione read them over several times. "It seems simple enough." She said turning the book over in her hands looking for a date of publish but finding none. "It seems very old by the description of the spells. I think we need to do some tests though. Can I see the amulet itself?" She said holding her hand out.<p>

Draco grasped the stone tightly in his hand. "I've only taken it off once and that was when Harry was taken by the Death Eaters. I swore I would never remove it again. I made a vow to him over his sick bed that I would always protect him and to not take it off again." The girl nodded with an understanding smile and strode over to where Draco sat next to her friend with her hand out. She felt a deep pride in the blond that he as so protective of Harry. Draco let go of the stone and let it drop into her hand, the chain still around his neck. He explained to her how the scrolls worked and what he saw. Her brows furrowed under her bushy bangs as she stared into it not seeing a thing.

"Curious." she said. With a shrug of her shoulders she let it drop back into Draco's grasp. "Well, lets do a test. Harry, you go to Draco's room."

With a nod Harry got up, placing a kiss on his lover's cheek simply because he could, which sent a small thrill through him, he left the room. Hermione took the place next to Draco that Harry had just left and looked expectantly from the amulet to Draco. "OK, tell me what you see."

Draco looked down and giggled. "He is sitting on my bed sticking his tongue out at me. The lil prat." he laughed. Hermione let out a little huff for the boys not taking this as seriously as she was.

"What is he thinking?" she asked.

With a blush Draco simply said "You don't want to know."

Hermione stood up and left the room with Draco's eyes following her. Soon he heard a knock on a door that he assumed was his room. He looked down into the amulet and let it zoom out so he could see the whole area. He had to chuckle when he saw Hermione speaking rapidly to Harry and the abashed look on Harry's face. "Sorry, Mione." he heard Harry say. When he saw the girl whirl around and leave the room Draco put on his most serious mask and waited for her return.

She sighed as she stood before the blond boy and said "OK, I want you to try to push a thought into Harry's head but not like legilimens." Draco looked into the amulet and concentrated on Harry's face. He wanted to come up with something that he was sure Harry wouldn't have a guess at. When he saw no response on Harry's face he looked up at Hermione.

"It's not working." he said with a frown.

Hermione left the room again and went back to Harry. "Did you hear anything?" she asked. Harry just shook his head no. She went back to Draco perplexed as to why it might not be working. She paced for a little bit around the room thinking. She stopped several times as if she would say something, sigh and then went back to her paces. "OK, when you entered Harry's dream were you just thinking what you said to him or did you say it out loud?"

Draco tried to remember the night in question. He was so worried about Harry that he didn't really know. When he told Hermione this she said to try to speak to the stone to see if that would work. Draco picked up the stone in his hand and spoke into it saying "Blabbertooth." He smiled when he saw the look on Harry's face and clearly heard his thoughts of "Blabbertooth? Seriously, Draco? Of all the things you could say THAT is it?"

Draco laughed and said "Well, I had to be sure it was something unique that you couldn't guess at."

"Well, I guess it worked." Harry laughed as he got up from Draco's bed and made his way back to the two in his room. Once he entered he simply shook his head with a soft chuckle.


	26. Chapter 26

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 26

The following day they decided they would set up the next test of the amulet's power. Remus Lupin apparated Harry along with Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to a forest several miles away from Grimwald Place. It was a test of distance as well as their theory that Draco could help Harry during a battle.

Draco stayed behind choosing to stay in Harry's room by the fire. He sat nervously watching in the amulet held tightly in his grasp. All of his hope depended on this test. He so desperately wanted to be a part of Harry's life and making sure it was a long one. He listened intently as Harry gave him a narrative about what they would be doing. He could see Lupin's lips move and his arms gesturing at the surrounding countryside. "He is saying that they will all disperse through the woods and we will be sending stinging hexes at each other. Lupin is going to be the main target while the others are to play defense"

This made Draco nervous but he knew that the hexes wouldn't hurt, much. Slytherin first years would cast the static electricity at each other in play. It only stung for a moment but did no real harm. "Be careful out there Harry." he said into the stone.

"What could possibly happen out here with fake hexes, honestly?" Harry thought rolling his eyes.  
>"This is you we are talking about here! That and Ron is with you. Just be careful, OK?" Draco said.<p>

"True." Harry muttered mentally.

"All right everyone, take your places." Lupin said and the crowd dispersed running gleefully through the woods.

"Here we go." Harry said to Draco.

Draco scrolled the amulet as far out as it would go and up so that he had a bird's eye view of the surrounding area. He had to smile when he saw Harry press his back to a large tree and cast a shielding charm around himself. Small white balls of light started to come at Harry from all around. Several missed him completely while others bounced off the shield. Fallen leaves swirled around Harry's feet as he dashed from tree to tree returning fire. Draco tilted his view to behind Harry as he called out "Ginny at your six." and smiled when Harry reached over his shoulder sending a hex directly behind him. He couldn't help his whoop of joy when the hex hit the girl causing her to stumble slightly. This awarded him a "Draaaaco!" from Harry.

"OK, sorry." Draco muttered. He was to keep all communication to the form of directions. He knew this was only a test but had to keep reminding himself this was serious business. From the right Hermione was trying to sneak up and take Harry's flank. "Three!" Draco called. Harry sent a burst from his wand sending several hexes in the general direction to his right but missed the girl as she ducked behind a fallen tree. "Missed." was all Draco said while Harry sent another burst. Harry chuckled as he heard a small yip coming from his friend to his right.

Draco was mesmerized by the sight of Harry as he took off running, leaping over stones and roots as he went. The wind blowing Harry's dark hair away from his face which was flushed. He resisted the urge to zoom to look onto Harry's eyes which were sure to be dark green with intense concentration. He shook his head to clear away such thoughts and tried to keep his own eyes on the surrounding forest. He cursed under his breath as a stinging hex hit Harry on the back of his left thigh. If the spell had been something real, something harmful Harry could have been seriously injured. He knew he would have to do better than this. Harry's life may depend on him one day. "Eleven." Draco said which got the response of "Ya think?" from Harry as he pressed against a large tree rubbing his thigh where he had been hit. Draco muttered an internal "Shit." knowing he had let Harry down.

Harry peered from around the tree to his left and right "There, to your high left!" Draco called seeing a glimpse of red hair that had to be Ron's. Harry's wand spit several bursts tagging Ron out. Draco suppressed a laugh as Ron dramatically grabbed his chest and fell to the ground.

Turning his view to in front of Harry he still didn't see Lupin. However, he did see Fred and George up in the trees flanking Harry on both sides. He was running right toward their trap. "Harry, STOP!" Draco called. He smiled as Harry skidded to a halt and dropped to the ground rolling several times. Twigs and leaves tangled into his hair and robes as he rolled. "Wow." was all Draco could think. He had never seen Harry in action like this. He never knew he could be so quick on his feet, or off them.

Harry laid on his stomach his wand held tightly in his grasp before him. "Fred and George are up in the trees to your eleven and one." A viscous grin spread across Harry's lips as he rolled onto his back shooting sparks where Draco had directed him to the left, then dashed to the right behind a tree.

Fred yelped and fell from the tree landing on his back while George sent a burst where Harry had laid just moments before missing him completely. Harry took off full speed continuing to the right with a fresh shield around him casting the hex repeatedly into the tree where George was hiding. "I'm HIT!" the boy yelled and pretended to flop over dead in the high branches.

"Just one more." Harry thought as his eyes scanned all around him. "Do you see Lupin?"

Draco stared intently all around him but couldn't see the werewolf anywhere. "With his," Draco paused "Infliction, I'm sure he is a master at stealth when he wants to be."

"True." Harry sent back. To himself Harry thought "Think like a wolf." which Draco heard. Harry lowered himself behind a rock and surveyed the area. "Do you see anything that could be a good hiding place?" he asked Draco.

"What do you mean exactly?" Draco asked

"Look for something that would cover three sides, but also giving a way to escape." Harry said, pressing his back to the rock holding his wand up to his chest ready to strike. "He won't attack first, that would give his position away." he added.

Draco scrolled around and around where Harry was hiding but still didn't see anything. "There isn't any place like that where you are. You are going to have to move."

"OK, which way seems best?" Harry asked.

"North?" Draco offered. A knot formed in his belly hoping he was giving Harry the right information. To the north the trees were less dense but there were more rock outcroppings in which a wolf could hide. He would have the benefit of being able to dodge and hide behind and on top of the boulders.

Harry peered from where he was hiding and nodded "Thanks." he muttered before taking a deep breath and began dashing from tree to rock slowly making his way. At the same time they both yelled "THERE!" seeing some black fabric blowing in the breeze. Harry found a hiding place to crouch behind to catch his breath for a moment stealing himself for the assault. Draco listened as Harry counted to three then jumped out from his hiding place shooting the hexes as fast as he could hoping one would make it behind the target. Small balls of light bounced off the gray rocks as Harry made his way to the right of the target, leaping from stone to stone and then slipping into a crag for cover. He was awarded with a round of flashes over his head. He raised only his head and wand over the top of the stone shooting back then ducked down for cover again. He could hear pebbles slip and roll as Lupin changed his position.

Draco called out following Lupin's movements "Eleven, ten, shit ten and a half!" Harry tried to keep up with the count down but had to chuckle at the half count. "Draaaaco!" he yelled again.

A white spark came very close to Harry on his left as Lupin shot between ducking rocks. Rolling onto his belly Harry crept to the right slowly. "Can I get around him?" he asked Draco.

Scanning the area he didn't see any good places for Harry to hide behind so told him "No, your best option is to retreat behind you then there is a log on the left. I'll tell you when to go." Harry raised into a crouch facing the way he had to go and when Draco called "NOW!" as Lupin pressed his back to a stone facing away from Harry.

Faster than Draco would have ever thought possible Harry ran for all he was worth then dove the last few feet behind the log. The rough wood scraped Harry's right arm making him curse softly. He lifted up his sleeve and saw it was bleeding from a gash mid way up to his elbow. Draco bit his lip so he wouldn't say anything to distract Harry further. He shouted at the stone "He's moving, Now Harry!"

Harry stood up fully and cast the hex four times. The first two whizzed past Lupin's head causing his hair to stand up slightly but the third one hit the target getting him out.

Lupin cheered "Well done, my boy, well done" as he raised both hands in the air.

Harry beamed with pride and Draco thought he had never seen his boyfriend look so sexy. He flopped back into the arm chair not realizing he had leaned forward during the battle. Letting out a sigh of relief that it was over and for the most part successful he said into the amulet "Now get your sexy lil arse back here so I can congratulate you on your win." Harry's already flushed cheeks blushed even deeper.


	27. Chapter 27

What Draco Wants

JK Rowling owns it all. I just play with her toys.

Chapter 27

As soon as Draco saw the dizzying black in the amulet signifying the apparition he ran down stairs. He called out to Mrs. Weasley to get the first aid kit ready for Harry's arm. He had to reassure her that it wasn't to bad. She bought it until Harry landed holding his arm up with blood dripping down his elbow.

"Oh my sweet boy!" she wailed grabbing him up and ushering him into the loo with Harry scowling over his shoulder at Draco. Draco gave him a shrug as an apology.

Dinner was louder than usual that night. Everyone trying to regal how brilliant they were in the Harry Hunt as they now were calling the experience. Draco felt comfortable laughing and joking along with the rest. Harry sat back watching him, happy that it seemed as if Draco had been a part of the family all along. He slipped his hand onto Draco's knee and gave it a little squeeze flashing him one of his brightest smiles. Draco gave him a small wink before turning his head in a laugh while Ginny told the story of Ron's dramatic death scene.

"While you were all out this afternoon I went to _Diagon Alley_ and got all your things for school. Do try to be up on time this year." Mrs. Weasley said wiping her hands on her apron before handing each one their letters from Hogwarts.

Draco watched as Harry's face fell, his eyes growing darker as he looked over his letter. He nudged Harry's knee with his own as if to ask what was wrong. Harry shook his head slightly telling Draco that now was not the time to talk.

After the dishes had been cleared from the table the boys made their way up to Draco's room. Harry flopped onto the bed holding his arms out to Draco making grabby fingers for his lover. Draco couldn't help but give him a soft smile as he laid on his back cuddling Harry's head into his chest draping one leg over his.

"What is wrong, Hun?" He ask tightening his grip around Harry's shoulders giving him a squeeze.

"I just... I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. For the first time ever I don't want to go back. What are we suppose to do?"

Harry rolled over onto his belly to gaze into Draco's eyes sliding his knee between Draco's as he did so.

"What I mean is, how do we act in public with each other? Do we act like we are still enemies or should we let everyone know how we really feel?" Harry's eyes were pleading for an answer that he could live with. He was perfectly happy to put this decision onto Draco because he really didn't know what would be best. He would miss this, laying in Draco's arms, being able to kiss him, talk to him.

Draco reached up his hand that was not full of Harry and ran it through his soft blond hair as he pondered what would be the safest course of action, not for himself, but for Harry. What if word got out that they were a couple? What was the worst thing that could happen? If the Dark Lord found out there was a way to bait Harry other than through his friends, what would he do? Draco knew the other Slytherins would sell Harry out in a heart beat hoping to gain favor in the mad man's eyes.

Pressing his chin to his chest he gazed down into Harry's worried looking eyes. Draco knew that Harry would not like his answer but he had sworn an oath to protect Harry at all costs.

"Harry, I think we need to act like we did before. I mean, it wouldn't be safe for either of us if they found out. If the Dark Lord knew about us he would have that much more to use against you. Not to mention it wouldn't be safe for me in the Slytherin dorms once everyone figured out I defected to the light."

Harry pushed up with his feet to bury his face in Draco's neck with a small whimper, his hands clutching at any part of Draco he could reach. His arm ached even though the healing charms did a wonderful job of making the gash into a slightly pink patch on his arm which was covered in a bandage from wrist to elbow.

Hearing the soft noises from his lover Draco tried to smile and be brave for him. "Think of it this way, it might be fun to jeer at each other in public knowing full well it's all just a game to us. Like having a secret from the rest of the world. Besides, we have the amulet we can use to communicate with so it's not like we won't be able to talk at all. Right?"

Harry nodded, which caused him to nuzzle Draco's neck. With a hidden smile he let his tongue tip caress at Draco's pulse point as he pressed his hips down raising his knee between his lover's legs. If he wasn't going to be able to actually see him while at school he was damn sure going to make the most of their last night of freedom.

Draco's back arched up into Harry, lowering his arms to the boy's back dragging his nails along the back of his shirt lifting it up to bare his tanned skin.

Harry raised his head to peer into Draco's eyes as he began to slowly slide his body up and down Draco's with the edges of his smile curling up. He let out a gasp when his hardness pressed against Draco's causing shivers to course through him.

"Want!" Harry said, his voice soft and husky from lust.  
>"Need!" Draco returned with the same tone in his voice.<p>

"Gonna take! NOW!" Harry chuckled as he grabbed Draco's sides and rolled them both over so Draco was on top of him, wrapping his legs around the blond's waist tightly pulling Draco's hips down onto his own.

"Oh gods!" Draco whispered covering Harry's mouth with his, unable to control himself even if he wanted to. His hands raised up to dig into the silky black mane of Harry's hair as he nipped and licked at Harry's lips, his neck, his shoulder all the while rocking his hips against Harry.

Between kisses Draco growled "To" nip, lick "Many." moan, kiss "Clothes!"

Harry reached out his hand, raising his chin up to allow Draco access to the hollow in his neck, he called out "Accio wand."

When the tool snapped into Harry's hand he gave it a flick to remove all the offending cloth trapped between their aching bodies. The sudden cool air at Draco's back along with the warmth of Harry's skin on his front caused another moan and awarded Harry with a harder arch of his hips. Harry lowered the wand to his bottom and did the lubrication spell.

"Draco, now, please, I neeeeed you!" Harry called out scraping Draco's back with his nails eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his lover.

Draco lifted his body up just enough to guild his throbbing dick to Harry's sweet pucker and tried to slowly ease himself in. Harry growled and pressed with his heels on Draco's lower back forcing him in deeper.

"Oh FUCK HARRY!" He called out at the sudden tight warmth wrapped around him. Panting through his opened mouth, Draco closed his eyes and didn't dare move for a moment. He didn't want to hurt Harry nor did he want to get to excited and cum to soon. He wanted this to last but with Harry writhing under him, the nails scraping at his back and the urgent moans from the boy he knew it would be over way to quickly.

"H... Harry, please, oh gods!" He yelled as the primal need to fulfill them both made the room seem red at the edges of his vision. His hips snapped back then slammed into the tight bliss harder than he had intended. The battle between head and body raged within Draco.

Harry rocked his hips trying to urge Draco faster with a whimper of "Please Draco! MOVE!" and the battle of the mind was lost.

Draco wrapped his arms under Harry's back reaching around to place his hands on the boy's shoulders for leverage, he allowed the lust and passion take over. The slap of skin on skin and the moans coming from both boys filled the air.

Harry unwound his legs from Draco and pushed on his chest slightly before he rolled over onto his belly raising his ass up in the air slightly. A growl rolled from Draco's throat seeing his lover begging to be fucked like that. He parted Harry's cheeks and nipped at the tender flesh on either side with his teeth then mounted his boy again with ease.

The rough fabric of the blanket pressed against Harry's leaking cock with each push of Draco's hips made Harry's toes curl.

"Draco.. oh fuck Draco... so.. ungah.. cl close!" The dark haired boy called out when Draco started to nip at his shoulders and back.

"MINE!" Draco growled low into Harry's ear right before his sunk his teeth into the meaty part of Harry's shoulder wanting to mark him, claim him as only his.  
>"FUCK yes YOURS Draco!" Harry screamed, his balls raising and emptying out onto the bed making his body clench around Draco even tighter sending him over the edge as well.<p>

Draco fell onto Harry's sweaty back panting harshly unable to catch his breath for a long moment. Harry loved this part of their love making. He felt so connected, so close to Draco with his spent cock still buried deep inside him. They laid like that for what seemed like a long time, neither wanting to move and break the delicate spell they were captured in.

Harry squeezed his internal muscles around Draco's member with a soft giggle.

"Mmm, do you want me to get up?" Draco asked with a dreamy voice.  
>"More." Harry purred<p>

Draco nuzzled at Harry's neck then saw the bright angry looking mark of his teeth on Harry's shoulder.

"Oh gods, Harry, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" He looked worriedly down at his bruised lover.

Harry tried to turn his head to look at the bite on his shoulder.

"Not so much. I like it there but I think you need one from me too." He said trying to roll over onto his back. The loss of fullness creasing a frown on his lips which quickly turned into a smile when he saw the expression on Draco's face.

Draco was beaming down at Harry, his bangs framing his bright gray eyes so full of love. "I'd like that." He said softly sitting back on his heels so that Harry could move.

Harry crawled around behind Draco, who was kneeling in the middle of the bed keeping his hands in constant contact with the milky white skin. He thought that a dark red mark on such pale skin would have to be the sexiest thing he would ever see. His mark on Draco Malfoy of all people. Once behind the blond Harry wrapped his arms under Draco's caressing his chest, bending his head down to lick at the long neck hungrily. Finding just the right place Harry pressed his lips to Draco's shoulder where it met his neck and began to suck gently. His fingertips ghosting over Draco's rose colored nipples.

Draco tilted his head to the side with a soft sigh caressing tenderly at Harry's arm that didn't have the bandage on it.

"Gods I'm so in love with you, Harry" he whispered.

Just then Harry latched onto his neck, sucking as hard as he could as his fingers squeezed both of Draco's nipples firmly.

"OH FUCK!" Draco called out, his penis suddenly hard again, trying to stay still for Harry who had command over his body.

With a satisfied inhale of breath through Harry's nose for the response he had gotten from Draco he still refused to let go. He parted his knees pressing the tip of his hardened cock to Draco's back to let him know just how much he was loving putting the mark on The Draco Malfoy's perfect skin. Harry raised his mouth up slightly with a minute turn of his head and latched on again just as hard as before.

"Awww Harry!" Draco moaned. Harry let his right hand graze down Draco's creamy belly until he found his twitching cock. Slowly wrapping his fingers around it he gave long leisurely strokes arching his own hips in time pleasuring himself at the small of Draco's back. His left hand alternated between both of Draco's nipples caressing, rolling, tugging on them until Draco whimpered.

Harry lifted his mouth off of Draco's neck and gazed down at his handiwork. He smiled, happy that his idea worked. "Accio hand mirror" he called to the dressed and handed it to Draco.

"Oh my gods, Harry, that is brilliant!" Draco smiled at him. Harry's mark was a bright red heart shape. "How did you do that?" He asked bewildered.

"I just moved a little bit to the side and kept sucking." Harry beamed.

"Vamp." Draco teased

Harry puffed up his chest placing his fists to his bare hips "You know it and love it."

"Yea, yea I do." Draco teased.

Harry crawled his way in front of Draco for a kiss still on all fours. As the kiss deepened with both boys moaning into open mouths Harry pressed forward until he was laying on top of Draco wiggling his way between his lover's legs. They both were hard again from the sense of truly belonging to each other, also from the teasing of the giving of the mark.

"Your turn now, Malfoy." Harry said in a voice so laced with lust it made Draco's cock twitch against Harry's belly. Harry bit and nibbled under Draco's chin all the blond could manage to say was "Uhng!" of assent.

His lips never leaving Draco's Harry did the quick lube charm on Draco as the boy raised his knees for Harry. Harry leaned onto his good arm using the fingers of other one to smooth out the slick fluid. He opened his eyes while kissing Draco to watch his response when Harry let the first finger slide into the boy's body. Draco gasped through his nose gripping the bicep of the arm Harry was leaning on. Draco opened his eyes staring into Harry's when he slid the second finger in beside the first.

"I love you, Draco." Harry murmured "I will never let you go again." sealing this vow with a passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotion into Draco.

Draco answered by greedily parting his lips and moaning into Harry's mouth, His hands started to roam all over Harry's taunt body raising his hips slightly asking for more.

Harry raised up onto his good arm looking down between their bodies. He smiled seeing both cock heads lined up next to each other, both leaking from the slits. He loved the contrast between their skin, even the swollen heads were perfect in their nest of soft curls and moist skin. He lifted up his hips taking his own member into his palm to guide himself to Draco's entrance. He turned his eyes to Draco for visual clues so he didn't rush and hurt him. Draco had only taken him once back at the Manor. As slowly as he could he pressed forward.

Draco gave a nod signaling for Harry to keep going. He wanted this more than he ever had. He wanted Harry to claim him fully. He needed to feel Harry in his body as well as his heart and soul. He looped his legs around the small of Harry's back and pressed softly with his heels to let Harry know he could go further.

Harry bit his lower lip, his eyes intent on Draco's who had closed them when he inched further inside of him. Reaching up Harry began to stroke the hair away from Draco's forehead soothingly.

"You are so beautiful." Harry cooed  
>"I know." Draco drawled peeking out with one eye to see Harry's reaction.<p>

They both gave soft giggles which moved their hips making both of them gasp at the unexpected pleasure. Draco nodded again so Harry pressed himself fully into Draco's body holding as still as he could, panting through an open mouth. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to move.

"Harry!" Draco sighed, taking Harry's face in both of his hands leading him into a kiss. He bowed his spine and pressed at Harry's back as a signal to move, to make love to him.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth and did just that. Their bodies rocking in rhythm with each other, hands roaming over sweat covered bodies unable to get enough of each other. Their kisses a mixture of nips and licks mingled with gasps and moans and professions of love. Tears fell from Draco's eyes, sliding into his hair.

"Am I hurting you?" Harry worried.

"No, no. I just love you so much." Draco gasped covering Harry's mouth with his own right before his back arched up showering Harry's belly as proof.  
>"Draco!" Harry moaned into the boy's mouth as his climax shook his body.<p>

Darkness filled the room as the candles burned themselves out with Harry still laying within Draco's body they slept.


End file.
